Back to Normal: The 35th Hunger Games
by LadyCordeliaStuart
Summary: This is another SYOT.
1. One Reaping

Luxen Linderman- 15

Glosses knocked politely before he entered, even though he was more family than servant after so long. He opened the door and came in carrying a tray with hot chocolate, which he set beside me as I sat at my father's desk bent over a chessboard.

"Care to play?" I asked. Day after day I salvaged what my father tried to hard to ruin. I should have been chasing after girls, not running a business. Even the games I played were strategic. Glosses sat down and began to set up the board.

"It's nearly time. Are you worried?" Glosses asked. He meant the Reaping, of course. It was that time again. I laughed.

"My only chance to go into the Games is if I get Reaped," I said. I saw an opening in his defense.

"Even if you get Reaped, there will be a Career to volunteer for you," Glosses said as I captured his rook.

"That's what Chantel thought all those years ago," I said. "No one would volunteer for me." My father was a harsh man, and I was his son in nature if not in action. I wasn't as bad as he was, but I reaped where I didn't sow and I ran his business for profit, not affection. Glosses seemed eager to change the subject. He wa probably more worried for me than I was.

"A few of the workers caught the fever going around," he said.

"Send them home, and keep paying them until they're better," I said. "I wish I could do more, but until I own the factory they're stuck with my father's rules."

"You're a good man, Luxen," Glosses said. "I wish they could look past your father and see you the way you are. You aren't cruel. Why don't you hate them after what they did?" For the first time in the conversation, tensed. Glosses rarely brought up my mother. Like so many others, she'd suffered for my father's sins. After years of mistreatment, the workers rose up and broke into our house. Father wasn't there, so they punished his wife instead. I saw unspeakable things that culminated in her death and my sister's before I fled. My father was even harder after that, and Glosses became the only one in our family with a heart.

""A true measure of a man isn't in how many of his enemies he can kill, it is how many times he can brush his reputation and thirst for revenge to get things done and reward the people who have done nothing wrong. People hurt you as a symptom of the pain that they feel," I said. I moved my queen in a final attack.

"Checkmate."

* * *

Olivine Martinez- 18

The others seemed so much more determined than I was. Everyone in One wanted to train, of course, at least anyone who wasn't a fraidy-cat. The trainers and the adults were always going on about how brave we were and how we were heroes for going into the Games so little kids didn't have to. People saluted us in the streets and whenever a Capitol message played and we had to watch television, there was always an advertisement for the Academy. It was nice and all, but I never thought of myself as a real front-runner. Most of the kids who lasted more than a few days at the Academy were natural killers. I was more of a follower, and I didn't mind when they picked Future to go to the Games in my last eligible year. Second was good enough for me.

Future was with the instructors getting in some last-minute training as I practiced with my scythe. It was more a formality than anything else, since I definitely wasn't going. It was more fun to watch Future, since we hardly ever got to fight with the instructors. Only the chosen volunteer got to do that. She was holding her own, too. I could see why they picked her. She was fending off two instructors with her sword, and she hadn't gotten hit once. She pivoted to parry another blow, and her leg folded under her. I hadn't ever heard her scream before. Everyone crowded around.

"Are you okay?" someone asked. Two of the other girls, Shine and Extravaganza, smirked at each other. Someone called for a medic, and a man bent over Future. He ran his fingers along her ankle and she cried out.

"It's fractured in three places," he said. Future shoved him away and tried to get up.

"I'm okay. I can still go," she said. She stood off-balance.

"You're going to make it worse," the medic said. He coaxed her into lying down on a stretcher and he and another medic carried her out of the room. The rest of us milled about gossiping.

"She's not going," Shine said.

"Do we have to compete again?" Mary said. Headmaster Briggs shushed us all.

"Quiet, everyone. Obviously, Miss Stallone won't be able to represent us. We will therefore send our reserve pick, Olivine Martinez," he said. Suddenly I felt like the greatest Career in the Academy. For the first time, _I_ was in the spotlight. Surely everyone was about to cheer for me.

"What? Not Olivine!" someone said. Some of the others started to leave.

"She'll die in the Bloodbath," Shine spat.

"Everyone's gonna laugh at us," a boy said. All my pride vanished and I felt like nothing but trash. I thought those were my friends. Was that what they always thought of me?

 _Stop it,_ I thought. _None of_ you _even got picked._ Everyone in my family trained for this, and I was going to be the first one to make it. I watched them walk away in disgust and something started to burn inside me. I was madder than I'd been in years, and I realized they were wrong and _I_ was wrong. I wasn't just a background, beta Career. I was one of the best. I beat dozens of girls who would have killed for this chance, and _I never even wanted it._ They were about to see what I could do if I set my mind to it. I was going to be in front of Panem, showing them what One was made of. I was going to blow them all away. Everyone was going to know the name of Olivine Martinez.

* * *

 **Since pictures will be on the Games collaboration site, I'll provide descriptions with the Tributes. Luxen was made by one of the collaborators, so his isn't needed. Olivine is Hispanic and tan with jaw-length hair. She has freckles and light brown eyes.**

 **The site is at** http:(two slashes)


	2. Two Reaping

Troy Cahill- 18

The Games were all I knew. I was raised in the most dedicated District by two of the most dedicated citizens. Everyone knew Crag Steiner, of course. He won one of the most brutal Games in Panem's history with his ferocity and his mace. My mother, Venus Cahill, was set to go into the Games as well, but the instructors felt that her drive and discipline were better suited to preparing future Tributes, and they requested that she become an instructor instead. She served as the Academy's drill instructor, pushing the students farther than they thought possible. She was the only one most of us were afraid of.

With parents like that, I was hardly ever out of the Academy. My father was determined to have the first "Victor family". He started training me when I was six and the Academy was my second home. It would have been harder for me _not_ to qualify after all the work he poured into me, and I was sixteen when the council selected me as a volunteer. For the next two years they intensified my training and it got so extensive I dropped out of school. I lost any friends of mine that weren't training, and even out of the remnant, the only one I had any time to be with was Zac. It was his idea to go to the party the night before the Reaping.

"I'm not worried you'll die, of course," he said when he was trying to convince me. "When you win, you're going to be busy. You'll be in the Capitol all the time and you'll have tons of fans. This is our last chance to go crazy together." I hadn't gone crazy since I was six. I wanted to make my father proud and I thought about it all the time, but surely he'd be proud when I volunteered tomorrow. I could have fun just once.

Everything in Two is larger than life, especially the parties. A Two party usually consists of at least ten Academy students, and they're competitive enough before the alcohol comes out. Around here, a party's not over until someone's bleeding. When we arrived, two boys were already doing keg stands with a crowd around them taking bets. Other partiers were wrestling or practicing their weapons. The non-students were either cheering or looking terrified.

"Hey, Zac!" someone yelled as we came in. "Who's your friend?"

"Xavier?" I asked when I recognized the face. He didn't train, but we used to be in the same history class. "It's me, Troy."

"Troy? I haven't seen you in forever! We thought you were dead or something," Xavier said. "What's up, man?"

"Just training," I said. I wondered what they'd been doing while I was buried in the Academy. Did they have parties like this all the time? Maybe I was missing out.

Zac tried to get me to show off and enter all the competitions, but for once I just wanted to goof off. I caught up with some of my old friends and I felt like a little kid again. We drank, jumped in the pool with our clothes on, played laser tag, and trashed the place like a couple of hooligans. It was more fun than I'd had in ages.

At the night of the night, we were both barely upright. I staggered home in the small hours of the morning and fell into bed. Already I was excited to volunteer in a few hours, but I felt my plans shift slightly. I was still going to fight and make my father proud. That would never change. When I was a Victor, though, I was going to take it a little easier. Instead of spending all my time teaching Academy students, I was going to live a little and goof off more. There was more to life than fighting. Duty came first, but after that, friends were nice too.

* * *

Cierra Daline- 16

The words were barely out of my mouth before I regretted them. It wasn't that I wasn't capable. I was well-trained even though I didn't go to the Academy. I was probably the only one other than the actual Academy pick, Helen Gaulle, who could volunteer without the entire District hating her. _That_ was a long story. It was also part of the reason why I volunteered.

My sister Savannah was the coolest person I knew. I never realized her late night meetings and secrets were part of the rebellion. I always thought she was a spy for the Capitol, and I was mystified when they executed her. After that, the Daline name was mud, and nobody would mind if I "took care of myself." My brother Cealan and I trained ourselves so we could show we weren't all rebels. I never wanted to use my skills to hurt people. I just wanted to be like everyone else. I thought if I was strong and fierce like they were, they'd like me.

I made one friend from the Academy, and when I wasn't with Cealan I spent most of my time with her. I wondered if I was an afterthought to her. Hattie was only an average student at the Academy, but her life was so much more glamorous than mine. She didn't have to deal with people whispering whenever she walked by.

"Ugh, I can't believe they chose Helen," Hattie said as we walked to the Reaping.

"Yeah, me neither," I said. "Maybe someone else will volunteer. _Then_ they'll be mad."

"That would be so awesome. I can just see the look on her stupid face," Hattie said. I imitated a crushed and furious Helen and Hattie laughed. I was so happy to be with a friend that life didn't seem so hard anymore.

Our last names meant that we were split up in line, and I didn't get back to Hattie until right before the Reaping. I found her with some of the other Academy girls and started to walk over.

"She's such a suckup," one of the other girls said.

"I can't help it. She's like a puppy," Hattie said.

"You're a real angel," the other girl said. The girl on Hattie's other side saw me and waved.

"Cierra! Come on!" Hattie said when she noticed. She waved me over and I took my place silently. I knew they were talking about me, but I pretended I hadn't heard. I tried not to cry as Hattie and the others started talking about Helen and how stupid she was.

 _What did I do wrong? I was nice. I was a good friend,_ I thought. I encouraged Hattie and told her how much better she was than Helen. I helped her practice. I helped with her homework when she was busy training. What did I do? Was it because of my sister? Was I so disgusting no one would ever really be my friend?

When Ijolite called for volunteers, I didn't even think before I spoke. I just wanted to do something that would make people proud of me. Hattie looked more surprised than impressed, but it was something. Helen scowled and looked over at two of the Academy instructors, who shook their heads. She was only seventeen, though, and she stayed quiet. She'd wait until next year just to get rid of me.

I regretted everything when I got up onto the stage. I had a good chance, and maybe dying was better than having people hate me or pity me. I just wished I hadn't been so rash. I cared so much about what Hattie thought that I risked my entire life. I should have thought of the important people, like Cealan. He didn't volunteer, but I could see how worried he was. He loved me no matter what, even if I was the weakest girl in Two. I got carried away, and I had the feeling I made a big mistake.

* * *

 **Troy is massive and muscular. He's six and a half feet tall and had brown hair and blue eyes. Cierra is average height with pale skin and dirty blonde hair. Her eyes are hazel.**

 **Troy's form was evidently from a different Games originally. That's fine, but his parents were supposed to have won the 95th and 97th Games. I modified that to fit my other stories.**


	3. Three Reaping

Soleil Farran- 17

Bubbles looked prettier than she usually did. Her dress was lined with thousands of tiny LEDs that moved rhythmically, giving the impression that her dress was flowing over her. I could imagine how fun it would have been to design, and I mapped out a schematic in my head as I waited for her to pick a name. I went over every detail- every node, every ounce of materials, and the code I'd need to make them dance in that specific rhythm. I didn't hear Bubbles start the picking until she called a name.

"Soleil Farran!" she yelled. I was so surprised I hardly had time to be scared. I started thinking of strategy right away.

 _What do I do? I'm about to be in front of everyone. First thing- don't look scared._ The first angle to pop into my head other than "terrified Bloodbath" was "mysterious". I didn't say anything and tried to look fierce as I took the stage. I pretended someone just said something terribly insulting and glared at the audience. With luck I looked far more competent than I was. I saw the cameraman filming me and kept the act up until I was safely backstage out of sight.

 _What's next? I need a weapon. It will be too hard to learn something long-range in a few days. Something easy is better. A sword is good because it will extend my reach. Once I get to the Capitol I'll talk to Acee. At least I have_ that _going for me. Tributes from Three have the best mentor._

I'd never seen my mom so affectionate as when she came to see me. She had a rough past, and I was often a reminder of things better left unsaid. It always seemed to hang over her head that the Capitol could do anything, and this was one more reminder.

"Stay safe," she said. She gave me my token: a pair of dog tags etched onto microchips. I kept plotting after she was gone. It was the only thing stopping me from losing it.

 _I don't belong here. I'm an artist, not a fighter. I don't know anything about the Games._ I was always a watcher before the Reaping, never a doer. I was one of the most boring people in Three and I was about to be the star of Panem's biggest show.

 _Star..._ that was one way to think of it. I was about to make my big debut. The people would expect me to be dynamic and stellar. If I didn't want the sponsors to completely forget about me, I needed an angle. _Tortured artist?_ No, that type never won. _Underdog?_ Boring. _Feisty fighter?_ No way I could pull that off. I had to settle on "everyman"- an ordinary boy sucked into an extraordinary situation. The other Tributes would be more complicated. There was so much I would need to be that I wasn't. Every one of them would have different weaknesses. It wasn't enough to be me, and it wasn't enough to be someone else. I had to be everybody.

* * *

Elyssa Adverteese- 16

Pixelle, Keyanne and I stuck together on Reaping days. It was almost a superstition, like they couldn't call any of us because we were a group and they were looking for one Tribute. Normally we talked and joked around all the time, but we never had much to say on Reaping day. It was scary being so close to death. Most of the time I didn't even know the kids that got picked, but Celeste babysat me once. It was like she just vanished.

I was so scared at my first Reaping that I couldn't even talk. After four years, it seemed like it would never really happen to me, but it was still tense. I held out my hand and a man pricked my finger. I wondered how many of the eighteen-year-olds had bruises from getting pricked so many times. My name came first alphabetically, and I waited until Pixelle and Keyanne caught up.

The town was always so quiet on Reaping day. Other than the few scattered children crying or wailing for their parents, it was like a funeral. There were people stretched as far as I could see, but it was like all of us were alone.

I always liked seeing Bubbles. Her outfits were fun and fabulous. She seemed like a cool person to hang out with. It almost made up for the dying thing. She called the boys first, and she reaped Soleil Farran. He took it really well. I'd have been a mess. Talk about tempting fate...

"Alyssa Adverteese!" Bubbles called.

"That's _Elyssa!"_ I yelled back. "Shoot, that's me!" I was so startled I froze up. Two Peacekeepers started toward me.

"No! No!" I yelled. The first one reached me and I grabbed on to his legs, almost knocking him over. He tried to peel me off and I grabbed on with one arm as soon as he shook the other one off. I kept yelling my refusal and the Peacekeeper waved one of the others off. He gave up and walked to the stage with me dragging underneath him. I hunkered down in the dirt, left a furrow behind me, hooked my legs around the steps, and generally made a nuisance of myself.

A lot of people came to see me before I went. It was almost like a party- the worst party in history. I almost wasn't scared anymore. Just like it seemed like the Reaping would never happen to me, it seemed like I wouldn't actually _die._ That would happen to all those _other_ Tributes. It was going to be kind of exciting going to the Capitol. I'd get to wear makeup and ride on a train and all sorts of things. Whether or not I realized it, it was the adventure of a lifetime.

* * *

 **Soleil looks like Lucky Blue Smith, whoever that is. Elyssa is average height and weight with brown shoulder-length hair, pale skin, and freckles.**

 **I wasn't planning to do a formal Reapings recap. I plan to use the train chapter to communicate how the Tributes reacted to getting Reaped.**

 **IMPORTANT UPDATE: One of you submitters who submits a character every story didn't see this one until I filled all the slots. I try to hold off giving anyone two characters until everyone who wants to participate has one. I didn't know until too late this time. I'm not going to revoke any reservations, but if anyone who has two slots is willing to give up one, let me know.**


	4. Four Reaping

Elver Darlin- 18

 _Ten years ago_

I sat at the table eating lunch between classes. My friends Coley and Ayden sat on either side of me, and another friend, Caster, saw across from me.

"Did you get your homework done?" Ayden asked.

"I did most of it," Caster said.

"Not me," Coley said. "It's stupid. I'm going to the Academy in a year anyway."

"Did your parents say you could go?" I asked. He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. They can't stop me," he said.

"Mine have always wanted me to go," Caster said. I knew Ayden's did, too. My parents let me talk about training and never said they wouldn't allow it, but I could tell they didn't want me to actually get picked.

"Elver's going too, so we'll all be there together," Ayden said. I _did_ plan to train, though I didn't know why. It just seemed like everyone was going, unless they planned to fish all their lives. Half the kids in school were always talking about how they were going to win the Games.

"We'll have to go decide who goes on which year," Caster said.

"I'll go first, since I'll still be able to win," Coley said. "I'm going to get real good with a sword and chop everyone else up."

"I'm going to use a bow for the Tributes that are too scared to fight. Then I'll use a knife for the other Careers," Ayden said. "How about you?" he asked me.

"I dunno. A trident, I guess," I said. It didn't seem as exciting as it had before. So many of us wanted to get into the Games that it wasn't even a big deal. What if I wasn't even good enough to go? I'd be just one of hundreds of washouts. There would be nothing special about me. I could go fish like everyone else, but that even more boring. I didn't want to be just part of the crowd.

What _did_ I want? I wanted to win, of course. But I didn't want to be another boring Four Victor with the same old tricks. I wanted to stand out. Maybe I wouldn't use a trident after all. _Everyone_ from Four used a trident. I should use something really cool, like a whip with razors on it. And I should play the Game differently, too. Instead of sticking with the pack, I could kill them all on the first day when they weren't even expecting it. Then I'd go after the stronger Tributes first to show how fierce I was.

Four was cool and all, but it was really boring sometimes. You fished, you made nets, or you trained. We even _looked_ the same. My friends and I all had the same tan skin and green eyes. You could hardly tell us apart. I didn't want to be like that. I wanted to be unique. I wasn't going to be a fisher or even a normal Career. I was going to be one in a million.

* * *

Marley Xander- 18

Training was the best part of my day. I got to be with all my friends and do all the crazy physical stuff I loved. My parents say I was the loudest baby they'd ever seen, and I didn't shut up until they let me come to the Academy. I didn't really shut up then, either. I just had more people to talk to. Atlanta and I were sparring as Pacifica spotted us, and I kept up the commentary.

"Who do you think they're going to pick?" I asked. I parried Atlanta's punch, or tried to. Hand-to-hand wasn't my strong suit. I knew I'd have to keep enemies at arm's length.

"Probably me. Maybe you or Pacifica, though. Otherwise, most likely Thalassa," Atlanta said. I feinted a strike and she flipped me back on my butt.

"Shoot, you know I suck at this. Let me do something I'm good at," I said. We went to the weapons stations and picked up some knives.

"Best of five?" I asked. Atlanta rolled her eyes.

"Best of five _hundred,_ it doesn't matter," she said. It was true, too. I wasn't good at hitting people with blunt things, but pointy things were my game. I hit a row of bullseyes and crowed in triumph.

"I'm glad you're from my District," Atlanta said.

"If only the Games allowed teams," Pacifica said. I tossed my hair.

"Yeah. We'd burn the place down," I said. "Whichever of us gets picked _has_ to do a good job. Otherwise they wasted the other two's time."

"I'll do my best," Atlanta said. I stuck my tongue out at her and we started roughhousing, pretending to pull hair and scratch at each other while we shrieked. The instructors called for a rest period and we lay next to each other on the floor.

"What do you think the hardest part will be?" I asked the others.

"I don't want to kill the little kids. They didn't do anything," Pacifica said.

"Yeah, that won't be fun. I think the worst will be living outside for so long. It'll be smelly and gross. I just hope the Arena isn't a mountain or something. Even a desert would at least have sand," I said.

"Maybe it will be inside, like that one time," Atlanta said.

"That would work," I said. "I suppose whoever goes will have Elver as a partner."

"He's cute at least," Atlanta said. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at him sitting with the other boys.

"He's all right. Not really my type," I said. I was more interested in someone more spontaneous and adventurous. Elver was quiet and dull. He was a good fighter, but he was a wet blanket.

Sitting with my friends, training for the Games, I felt like everything was great. I was ready to go out and fight the biggest fight of my life, but the Games were going to be so much more than that. I loved being with people, and I was about to meet millions of Capitolites and fans. I'd get to talk on national TV, and I loved talking. The Games were going to be an epic adventure. I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

 **Elver is your plain Four boy, oddly enough. He has tan skin, green eyes and brown hair. Marley is the same, but she has a few pimples. Elver is tall and Marley is slightly taller than average. Marley's muscles are more noticeable.**

 **I'm going to wait a day or two before the rest of the Reapings. It's because one of you readers who regularly submits didn't notice this page was up until the slots were filled, and I didn't notice she wasn't there until I filled the slots. Normally I'd wait to give anyone two slots until anyone had one. I won't revoke anyone's submission or reservation, but if anyone who has two slots is willing to give one up, that would be really cool.**


	5. Five Reaping

Elena Cortes POV

The day I met Esther was the luckiest day of my life. I was just sitting on a bench during break when the bubbliest girl I'd ever seen walked up to me.

"We're going to be friends," she said. And we were ever since.

When school got out, Esther and I walked home together. We liked to take the back roads, both to make things last longer and for a little privacy. Esther stopped at a corner and bent over.

"Hold on, I dropped something," she said. I stopped to look.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A kiss," she said. She straightened up and pecked me on the lips. I blushed and held my hands to my mouth.

"I think I found it," I said. She took my hand and we walked the rest of the way home. Her house was closer, so I left her there and walked the rest of the way by myself. Sometimes I wished I could tell my parents that Esther wasn't just my best friend, but I didn't know how they'd respond. Maybe they wouldn't even care. All they ever talked about was my brother Miguel. He got another good grade or he got promoted or whatever it was he did recently. I stayed home and stayed quiet, and it was easy to forget me.

I slipped into the kitchen to do some dishes. After a while Mom came in. She tutted at me.

"You're home late. You always take so long. Miguel already has half his homework done," she said.

"I was just walking with Esther," I said.

"You should spend less time with Esther and more time at home, where you belong," she said. I didn't know what she wanted. Should I keep washing dishes or do schoolwork? I decided on the latter and headed toward my room. When I got inside I saw Miguel poking through my dresser.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was just going to take that old necklace you never wear and show it to Marie," he said. He held up a hand and I saw the key charm necklace Esther got me on Valentine's Day.

"What?! Put that back!" I said. He tossed the necklace onto the dresser and I scooped it up to make sure it didn't tangle.

"I was just going to let her see it," he said.

"Get out of my room," I said. He grumbled and stomped away. I laid the necklace out neatly and hid it under a book after he was gone. I used to be so jealous of him. Suddenly it didn't seem so bad to not be like him.

* * *

Logan Quinn POV

Blazers don't forget. Violence means violence, and we always repay blood. The Zetas hit our turf and brought the Peacekeepers down on everyone. We couldn't stay quiet.

"Let's go," I said to my boys. Kev, my second-in-command and only real friend, took three of them and skirted around the building that housed the Zetas. The plan was that he would make a diversion and draw the Zetas out. They would think only a few members were attacking and wouldn't realize it was a full-scale hit until too late.

After a few minutes I heard a crash, and then cries of alarm and pain. I signaled to my group and ran to the front of the building. We found Kev and the others falling back as eight Zeta boys chased after them with crowbars and baseball bats. We each targeted one of them and ran at their backs. I saw that their leader Slice wasn't there. It would be a contained hit, then, and not a protracted battle. I picked the largest boy and charged at him.

He didn't see me until I was on top of him. I swung my machete at his back and he fell forward as blood started to flow. He flipped himself over and smashed his crowbar into my stomach. I reflexively dropped my machete and I grabbed his crowbar before he could strike again. We grappled as the other fought around us.

It wasn't always like this. I didn't always have to be a calculating, ruthless leader. My parents used to do it for me. They always wanted me to take over the Blazers for them, and when a rival gang rubbed them out in front of me four years ago, they got their wish. Until that moment, I hadn't wanted to be part of that life. I never understood why they wanted to hurt people and fight. After that, I saw there wasn't any other way.

A gunshot rang out, and we all froze. The gangs didn't have that kind of firepower. Only the Peacekeepers had guns. They were here to break up the fight, and they'd take anyone who didn't leave in seconds. The other boy and I both dropped the crowbar and we shoved apart and ran. Kev caught up with me and I saw all my boys were alive, some more wounded than others. I looked back at the Peacekeepers as we ran and saw one Zeta boy bleeding on the ground. We'd left our mark.

We didn't have to run far. The Peacekeepers knew about every one of the gangs. They just didn't care. As long as we made trouble for the people and not the Capitolites, we were on their side. They broke things up when they got too tough and pretended they were upholding order for Panem. They rarely made arrests and usually looked the other way.

"You did good," Kev said when we stopped to catch out breath. The Zetas would go crawling back to Slice and no doubt they'd start planning their counterattack. We'd be ready for them.

* * *

 **Logan's form wasn't entirely clear on whether he was still in the gang, but it was more interesting if he was.**


	6. Six Reaping

Velvet Teek POV

Reaping Day is the most exciting day of the year. Everyone scuttles around getting things ready, and people come all the way from the Capitol to mess things up. I loved to sit near the square with Gilbert and watch all the fuss. I watched a cluster of people trying to pull up a tent and smirked.

"What are you smiling about? Two of us are about to get reaped," Gilbert said.

"Yeah, yeah. It happens every year. No use getting all depressed," I said. "Besides, it's exciting."

"You won't be excited if it's you," Gilbert said. "It's not fair. I already lost Yasmine. I don't want to lose you too."

"It must be hard for you that Yasmine got murdered. I'm sure she's sorry," I said. Gilbert was used to my morbid jokes and barely reacted.

"That's not funny. Yasmine's dead," he said.

"I do miss her. It's just being sad won't bring her back," I said. It was so weird how someone could be alive one day and just... _dead_ the next. It never seemed normal that Yasmine would never be back.

"As long as it's not you, everything will be all right," Gilbert said. I smiled.

"It has to happen to someone, so why not me? I'm no different from anyone in the District," I said.

"Nothing's ever serious, is it? You always find a way to make things happy," Gilbert said. He didn't seem as happy as I was. He looked worriedly at the crowd.

"Either way, we're all going to die," I said. "Most of us live a boring life in whatever District we're born into. We work all our lives and then we die. Tributes get to go to the Capitol and test themselves in the greatest adventure ever. Their lives are shorter but they live so much harder. Is that really so much worse?"

Gilbert didn't answer. I wasn't sure how much I even believed it myself. I just knew there was so much more in the world, and I was stuck in my District living the life a thousand people had lived before.

"It's almost time," Gilbert said. The Reaping center was up and the attendants were done bickering and getting in each others' way. Children were starting to gather in front of the identification stations.

"Hope you don't get reaped," I said.

"Hope you don't," he said back. Before I got up, I lay back and spread my arms out as I looked up at the sky.

"If I do, my death will be awesome."

* * *

Sylvester Holloway POV

Life isn't always so bad in the Districts. I was lucky enough to be born in the District that did the job I wanted to do anyway. I always liked trains. Most boys do, and I wasn't different. I liked how big and noisy they were when I was little. As I grew older, I liked their stability and their solid nature. As soon as I was old enough, I got a job as an unloader. I was a good, dependable worker, and soon I got the chance to train to be a conductor. I looked forward to it every day.

It was also nice that I got to work with some of my friends. Thomas worked as a bellhop and Helena cleaned the sleeper cars for the few Capitol riders that came through on business or pleasure. It was like work and play at the same time. We gathered back in the coal car while the train was getting refueled.

"How's the grind?" Helena asked.

"It's going," I said. "I learned how to uncouple a car."

"Neat. Next do you learn how to open a door?" Helena asked. She and Thomas didn't like work as much as I did. It made me feel responsible and important. Working gives you a purpose in life.

The train whistle went off, signaling our departure. Thomas and Helena went off to take care of business and I went back to my trainer, Gin, to learn more.

Being a conductor was even more complicated than I thought. What I most expected in my new job was to sort of keep the train on the tracks and plot out our course. I didn't know I'd also be collecting tickets, doing repairs, dropping off cargo, and doing anything else that needed to be done. It was a lot to take in.

When I was done training for the day, I found Thomas and Helena and we disembarked. I watched the train roll away and felt proud that soon I'd be running the entire thing. I'd be one of the youngest conductors in Six, and I knew I'd do a good job.

After a long day at work, I liked to just hang out with my friends. I had a lot of them, too. People like being around me. Maybe it's because I'm cool, or maybe I'm just not mean. It was almost like I had a charmed life. I had a good job and great friends. I didn't think I'd be any happier even if I lived in the Capitol. They had nothing to do there. They sat around and amused themselves with baubles and games. They didn't know the pleasure of working hard and earning a living. Sometimes I almost felt sorry for them.


	7. Seven Reaping

River Summers POV

I knew my father's workshop better than I knew our house. I loved the piles of soft sawdust and the scent of freshly cut wood in the air. I could tell which of the raw wood and which of the finished pieces came from what tree, and I could see the shapes hidden inside a knotted limb. Watching my father sand a length of oak until it was smooth as glass, I almost forgot how scared I was. He set down the wood.

"It's time," he said. My stomach heaved. I'd been hoping he'd forget, like that would somehow mean I didn't have to go. I nodded silently. I looked at the chest I'd been carving. It was sitting in a corner, still half-covered with intricate designs. I wondered if I'd ever get to finish it. My father hugged me goodbye and watched me leave from the door. He wasn't allowed in the Reaping center, and I knew he didn't want me to see him cry. Me, I was too scared to cry.

Seven usually seemed so full of life. The lovely scenery and natural environment made everyone feel better off than we were. _I_ was usually full of life, too. I wasn't the life of the party, but I liked to be with my friends and I liked the quiet pleasures of whittling. The Reaping center was so quiet I heard a girl weeping somewhere in the crowd as the attendant pricked my finger.

Mariposa Aglet was always one of the more... avant-garde escorts. This time she was slathered in white body paint and was wearing some sort of orange fishnet construction that looked like a twisted hourglass. If that was art, I didn't get it. I laughed a quick, nervous chuckle to stop from crying.

"I'll begin with the boys," she said. The inside of her mouth showed pink against her ridiculous outfit. She picked a slip.

"Hax Banyon!" she called. I felt my heart skip in sympathy for the Tribute I didn't even know. A mountain of a boy walked slowly to the stage. I knew Seven had a chance just looking at him. He seemed to have the same idea. His eyes were wide and scared, but his face was calm. He looked like he was terrified at the odds, but took some comfort in knowing he still had a chance. My breath caught in my throat and I tried not to whimper as Mariposa's lips formed the next name.

"River Summers!" she called. Each letter stretched out like another bullet from a firing squad. When she was done, I bent over and threw up. My first thought wasn't of my family, or even of the chest that would never be done.

 _I'll never pass on my hair._ I'd always loved my hair. It was perfectly curled and as thick as the trunks my father carved into chairs. It reached all down my back and I hadn't let my mother cut it in years. I'd always wanted to have a daughter someday with hair as lovely as mine. What a silly thing to think about, and yet I was still crying.

* * *

Hax Banyon POV

In the timberyard, everyone has a place. The smartest of us are the superintendents. The fastest are the fellers, and the smallest carry water. I was the strongest, and that made me a loader. I never felt more necessary than when I hefted a massive log on my shoulders and carried it to the carts. I wasn't stupid or slow, but I was the best at carrying. The others cheered me on and took bets on how much I could lift. I never disappointed them.

"Timber!" the yell came, and I looked up out of habit. We generally weren't issued protective equipment, and a hard hat wouldn't do much against a full-grown tree. The eggheads on our team made sure the trunks would fall the right way and cleared the path before they did, but we all still checked. Accidents happen, but they only happen to each person once. I heard the cracking of thin branches overhead as the massive tree snapped free of its neighbors and slammed into the ground. Workers poured over it like ants and set to work.

Before I carried the logs, I helped cut them apart. It was my job to separate the branches from the main trunk using the largest axe. It was so heavy I could hardly aim it, but it was also so large I could hardly miss. The metal head smacked into the wood with a satisfying crack, and a wedge-shaped split appeared. I hacked at the wood again and again until the last bit of connecting strips snapped clean.

A whistle split the air. The rest of the workers and I dropped our tools and gathered around the chuck wagon for lunch. It was the same as usual: thick pancakes with just enough grease to help them slide down. Food was often short in Seven, and I never knew when breakfast or lunch might show up, but could always depend on lunch. Even the Capitol couldn't get this much work from someone who was starving.

"You gonna eat all that?" Ole teased when I sat down next to him.

"This is just one bite," I said back. We stretched our aching muscles and rested on the soft grass all we could before our short break was over. I knew there was a lot wrong with a country where hardly anyone got to choose their job and so many people went hungry. I felt bad thinking it, since I knew it was shallow, but I'd have cared a lot more if I didn't happen to like my job. Lumberjacks worked hard and played hard. So far, I'd never met a problem that couldn't be solved by just working harder.

* * *

 **Hax is eighteen.**


	8. Eight Reaping

**Six and Seven will come when both Tributes are in.**

* * *

Lanolin Gossamer POV

Humor is more than just jokes. When you laugh with someone, you're not alone. People like it when you make them laugh. Popularity isn't everything, but it's nice to have friends. People will overlook a lot if you're a friend. I never felt handsome or charming, but I knew my friends always had my back. I wasn't the strongest or the smartest, but I could always cheer them up. It was nice to have something to give back.

During the Reaping I always tried to up my game. We were all scared, but if we stuck together and were able to laugh at things, it didn't seem so bad. If any of us actually got Reaped, a joke wouldn't solve anything, but it felt like we were warding off danger by refusing to be scared.

We're supposed to be quiet when the names are drawn, but that's the tensest part of the Reaping. Sauol, Ahlek and I were squirming around like jumping beans. We were giggling over the dumbest things and trying to pretend we weren't all seconds from tears. I finished the story I was telling.

"And I bumped into one of the kids. I said 'excuse me, little guy'. He turned around and he was a dwarf," I said. Sauol snorted and covered his mouth, and Ahlek elbowed my side.

"Legendary," he said. Remus called out the name and we listened as if we were paying attention the whole time.

"Lanolin Gossamer!" he called. All my blood rushed to my ears and I felt light-headed. Sauol and Ahlek stared at me, and for the first time I wished they were someone else. Everyone was looking at me and I wanted to vanish. I felt like I was naked in public and everyone was laughing, but not _with_ me- _at_ me. Humor couldn't help with fear like this. I wanted to cry for my mother, but I was too scared. I didn't say anything as I walked to the platform.

Sauol and Ahlek came to see me after the ceremony. I said something funny, but I didn't remember what it was later. They were gone in far too short a time. My family came next. It was weird to have all my sisters in the same room and not be arguing with at least one. We usually fought like a house full of tornadoes, but we all loved each other. That was probably why they were so quiet. Pollie and Jazmyn were both crying, and Cara fiddled with her hands.

"Here," she said. She gave me the necklace she'd been working on. It had a piece of blue glass and it was supposed to be for her. I was so touched I hugged her, and I never hugged my sisters. I held it up and looked through it.

"I'll be the prettiest one there," I said.

* * *

Alice Grace Silvin POV

The world is a lot more magical than most people realize. Most peope had friends to talk to and do things with. I'd been alone so long I had time to see things most people didn't. I spent so much time reading fairy tales and exploring by myself that I'd learned something. The people who wrote those stories were just like me. They didn't have friends either, and they turned into the only people that could see all the wonder in the world. Their stories were real, and people like me could see that. After that, it wasn't so bad to be alone.

I spent a lot of time in whatever bits of nature I could find. Eight wasn't as secluded as the outermost Districts, but there were a few patches of trees. I'd made myself a little fort in a small clearing, and I went there a lot. Jack came with me, like he always did. Ever since he was a tiny fawn he'd been my friend. It was usually just us there. I liked to look for fairies or elves or things like that. I hadn't found any live ones yet, but I'd seen some evidence.

When it was just me and Jack in our secret lair, it felt like we weren't part of the world anymore. It wasn't that I didn't like other people. I thought they were all good at heart, and usually when people were mean they were just scared. The outside world was nice, but my little world was perfect. Nothing bad ever happened here, and there were marvelous things like fairies.

There was a little stump in our clearing. I liked to use it as a table to draw on. I liked to draw pretty things, like people and Jack. This time I drew my brother, Damion. I didn't get to see him as much as I wanted, since he moved out after our parents divorced. He visited whenever he could, and he always came with me to the Reaping. I'd see him again in a few days, since it was almost that time again. I took my time drawing him. I made sure to get every detail right and make it look just like him. When I drew him or other real people, I took the drawings home to my room. I left pictures of animals or pretend creatures behind, tacked to a tree. I liked to think the things I drew would see the pictures and like them. When they got washed away and melted, I pretended the animals took them back home.

Dad and my stepmother didn't say anything when I got back home. They were usually busy with my stepbrother, since he was involved in a lot of school stuff. They knew I didn't get in trouble and they left me alone. I knew they loved me and all, but I didn't want to get in their way. They had their own problems to deal with and I didn't want to make them worse.

I went back to my room and taped my picture to the wall, next to a bunch of other ones. After they'd been there awhile, I would draw new ones and put the old ones in a drawer. I sat on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, which had some other drawings. I was scared for the Reaping, but excited to see Damion again. The two almost balanced out, and I didn't know what to feel.

* * *

 **1\. That dwarf thing really happened to me. To my great relief, he didn't seem to hear.**

 **2\. I've heard of people with pet deer, so I left Jack in. Stranger things have happened.**

 **3\. I just realized I forgot Five. Oops! I'll write that now.**


	9. Nine Reaping

**I don't think I have the Seven boy yet, so here's Nine.**

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

I wasn't allowed to stand with Elijah, but I kept my eye on him from the second we were separated. We had to stay together, no matter what. I don't know what I'd do without him. I suppose I'd die, just like our mother. I saw him standing with the other boys his age and felt jealous of them. I should have been next to him instead of them.

Everyone knew the Reaping was the worst day of the year. I feared death as much as anyone else, but I had something else to be afraid of. It was the one day of the year I was truly alone. None of my friends would dare to volunteer for me, and I didn't think I would for them. For Elijah I'd volunteer, but we couldn't both go. If either he or I got Reaped, we'd be separated. That was the real nightmare.

Chimera's smile seemed forced when he stepped up to the bowls. He was so enthusiastic when he started, especially compared to Kitty back when I was really little. He was still more lively than she ever was, but it was like he was eroding away.

"I'll start with the boys," he said. He picked a slip. "Tariq Bluegrass!"

My hand shot out and I grabbed the boy closest to me. I was going to the Capitol. Elijah wasn't. There wasn't anything worse in the world. The other boy tried to shake me off and a Peacekeeper came to collect me. I let him go and ran toward Elijah, shoving between the other boys. The Peacekeeper grabbed me when I was a few rows away and started dragging me to the stage. I screamed and struggled, throwing myself nearer to my brother.

"Let him come too!" I yelled. Elijah ran the rest of the way to me and took my hand. I dug my nails in and when the Peacekeeper pried us apart, I left bloody trenches in Elijah's skin. I left more marks on the wood of the stage, and when the Peacekeeper finally got me in place, I saw two of my fingernails were gone.

I didn't say much when I saw Elijah backstage. I didn't let anyone else in except Cassius, since he was a Peacekeeper and he was supervising. I tried to memorize every part of my little brother so I could take him with me. He tried to cheer me up, but I could barely hear him. Somewhere along the way he tied his old hospital identification bracelet around my wrist.

When he was gone, I was alone. There was no one for me in the Capitol, and I was leaving behind everyone I knew. After I lost my mother, I wanted to stay with the people I loved forever. I always wondered if my mother did what she did because she felt alone too. I didn't want anyone to feel that way, especially Elijah. In the end, it happened to me.

* * *

Lanie Mather POV

I'd already been to two Reapings. It was hardest for the children going for the first time, and sometimes I thought it was even harder for the littler kids. They didn't understand why their big brothers and sisters were so scared on one day, and they all knew someone whose sibling hadn't come back. A lot of them looked to me before I went to the Reaping Center. I often played with them or watched over them when there were no adults around. We took to each other naturally, and I felt like they didn't notice how much older I was. They were clustered at the border of the Reaping Center when I arrived, and I sat down on the grass with them.

"Are you going to the Games?" Zea asked. She crawled next to me and leaned on my lap.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Who is? Is it going to be Discus?" Ayden asked. He started to cry and turned away so I wouldn't see.

"I don't know," I said. There was nothing I could do to make things right. I couldn't even comfort them.

"Why do they go?" Zea asked.

"I don't know," I said again.

After Tariq, my own Reaping was much less dramatic. When I heard my name, the world started spinning and I pitched forward. I caught myself at the last minute and cried through rapid breaths and I stumbled onto the stage. I saw my family in the crowd and knew the little kids were watching from afar.

 _I have to be strong,_ I told myself. I caught my breath and looked ahead, trying to look solid beside Tariq. He was scaring the others enough for both of us.

 _What's your strategy?_ I thought to take my mind off the fear. I couldn't do it alone. I had friends in the Districts, even if I wasn't too outgoing, and I'd need to make more. I also wasn't strong enough to fight my allies. We'd need a determined breaking point and a plan to make sure things didn't get violent. My allies would have to be about on my level, so I wouldn't have to be scared of them. In that case, I might need two, because one ally and I might not be able to fend off the Careers.

I kept planning even as I waited for visitors. After my family, my friends came in all at once.

"I should have volunteered for you," Becca said. "I always talk about adventure and being brave."

"It's okay. I want you to be safe," I said. Theo didn't say anything. I snuck glances at him whenever I could. There was so much I wanted to tell him. I was too scared he didn't feel the same way. Now I'd never know, and that was worse than being rejected.

"Why'd they do this? It's so stupid," Amandla said. She was trying to seem mad, but I could tell she was trying not to cry. She looked like she wanted to attack the Peacekeepers and scream.

"Don't say things like that. It won't change anything," I said. We'd had close calls with Peacekeepers in the past, doing things that weren't exactly legal but didn't hurt anyone. They were probably looking for an excuse to arrest Amandla. She folded her arms and looked down.

I was the last person I would have picked for the Hunger Games. I was quiet and didn't generally make trouble. I'd never had to be brave before. I was going to find out a lot about myself in the next few weeks, if I lived that long.


	10. Ten Reaping

Eve Sable POV

Every year Angus holds my hand on the way to the Reaping. Usually we're a normal brother and sister. He teases me and threatens to beat up any guy that looks at me. I get in his way and we fight over dumb things like who gets the last cookie. About a month before Reaping Day, everything changes. The whole District gets quiet, and it seems colder no matter how sunny it is. Mothers call their children inside to bed earlier than usual, and the streets are empty. Angus is gentler and freaks out whenever I so much as nick my finger in the butcher shop, and I'm more eager to accept his hugs.

Our escort Fluvius was the only bit of color among a sea of gray and white outfits. He doesn't fit here. I've often wondered how he ended up with this District and how he can stay so cheerful when we haven't had a Victor in twelve years. If the odds are constant, one of ours will win this time around, but the odds are never in the outliers' favor. Angus and I were separate by then. I could feel him looking over at me every few minutes. I was too scared to look anywhere but straight ahead. Fluvius reached into the bowl. It was so quiet I heard the paper rustle as his fingers searched.

"Eve Sable!" he called. My throat clogged and I started to shake. It didn't seem possible that such a thing could happen, and my body grasped it before my brain. My head pounded as tears started pouring from my eyes. I looked at the boys' section and saw Angus looking at me and crying even more than I was. I reached out to him instinctively and he started to shake with sobs. I ran toward him, knocking the girl beside me back a step. I wasn't even to the end of the row before a Peacekeeper caught my arm. All my life I'd been told to obey the Peacekeepers, so I followed him to the stage.

When Fluvius dipped into the boys' bowl, my heart fluttered. Usually not even siblings volunteered for the Games, and it wouldn't make any difference in Angus' case. He was a boy, so he couldn't save me. I still had some crazy hope that he'd volunteer just to come with me. Fluvius called Bambi Kirkland, and I heard a boy laughing. He shook his head as he stood next to me. I noticed blood on his arm, even though he hadn't struggled.

"Do we have any volunteers?" Fluvius asked. Silence hung in the air. I looked at Angus, and he looked back like the idea of volunteering hadn't entered his mind.

Angus hardly said anything when he and our parents came to see me. He was still crying, and Mom was just trying to hold us both together. She'd always seemed so stern to me. Angus and I got into mischief sometimes, and she acted like we were about to start a second rebellion. I'd never seen her so upset. She wasn't crying, but she was shaking. It was like she was falling apart.

"You need a token," she said. She took her wedding ring off her finger.

"I can't use that. I might lose it," I said. She put it on my finger and held me close.

"It's all right," she said. I waited for her to say "you'll bring it back", but she didn't. She just held me tenderly, like I was made of glass.

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

I would have walked with Quin and Deanson to the Reaping, but they went straight from school with their classes. Instead I went early so I could meet them. As usual, I was reading a book as well. Books contained millions of worlds so much better than the real one. I liked them all, but I liked novels best. I'd developed my own shuffling gait just from reading so many books while walking, and I was an expert as using my peripheral vision to keep from tripping.

"Hey, spare change?" someone asked right by my ear. I looked up from my book and saw three boys in a circle around me. I hadn't even noticed them- if they hadn't spoke up I'd have plowed right into them. They were wearing ripped clothes and each of them had a red bandanna around one leg.

"Oh, what? No sorry, I don't have anything," I said. I tried to keep going, but the boy who'd spoken earlier got in my way.

"You sure about that? How about we have a look," he said. The other boys crowded in closer so I couldn't back away.

"Look, I don't have anything," I said. I hadn't expected any trouble on the way to the Reaping. I thought everyone was too scared to try anything. Besides, even on another day I didn't know how to deal with a gang. My family was one of the better off in Ten, since we had so many members working multiple jobs, but we were still hardly above poverty. We were all pretty fit from all our work, but I didn't know anything about fighting.

"Shut up and hand it over," the main boy said. He took a knife out of his pocket and held it to my chest. I stepped back, knocking against one of the other boys behind me.

"He's trying to get away," the boy I hit said. He and the other boy laughed, and the main boy swept back his arm to slash at me. I grabbed his wrist while he was still drawing back and squeezed. I must have been stronger than I thought, because the boy yelped. He twisted his hand and the knife scraped across my arm, leaving a long, shallow cut. I didn't want to hurt him, but I knew if I let go he'd cut me more, so I squeezed with all my strength. Somethng shifted in his hand and he squealed. He dropped the knife and the other two boys rushed to his side.

"Are you okay?" one asked.

"I'm fine," the leader said. He held his broken hand and glared at me. "We'll make him pay." I was about to run when we all heard a Peacekeeper shouting.

"Hey! Break it up!" the Peacekeeper yelled. He stepped between us, holding his stick at ready. The gang boys took one look at him and scattered. I waited until they were gone and smiled at the Peacekeeper.

"Thanks," I said. He glowered at me.

"You should be at the Reaping," he growled.

"Sorry, I was on my way," I started.

"Just get going," he said. I half-ran until I saw he wasn't following me. Then I slowed to a walk. I looked down at my arm, which was still dripping blood. The medics at the Reaping Center might dress it, but I wasn't holding out much hope. I'd probably have to wait until after the Reaping.

 _What a day,_ I thought as I resumed my trek. _I almost got mugged, my arm is bleeding, a Peacekeeper hates me, and my brothers are probably wondering where I am. At least it can't get any worse._


	11. Eleven Reaping

Olivier Fowler POV

There's nothing like a crowd of people just waiting for your next move. Ever since I was a little kid I'd loved putting on shows and performing for an audience. I loved the drama and the action. I loved _life,_ and I could never understand how my parents gave it all up when they got sick. They faded away like someone slowly erased them, and then they were gone. Lorenzo and I were on our own, but we didn't let it get us down. We _could_ have worked for a living, and we did for a while. Once we realized it was easier to get others to work _for_ you, we had it made. A little flash, a little flair, and the money came pouring in. I held up a wooden ball with a flourish.

"Look sharp," I said. I mimed putting it under one of three cups on the makeshift table in front of me, though of course I actually palmed it. I tapped the cup again so everyone could see it, then scrambled all three cups back and forth with quick and flighty movements.

"Where is it?" I asked.

"I know where it is," a tall man said from the middle of the crowd. I flashed him a smile.

"How sure are you?" I asked. He stepped forward and laid two coins on the table. It was enough to buy a loaf of bread for me and Lorenzo.

"Is the man right?" I asked the crowd. Most of them cheered, though a few pointed at one of the other cups. I tipped the cup back and revealed an empty space. The man gaped and the crowd gasped. I picked up the cup next to it as I slipped the ball back underneath.

"Tough luck, old man. Try again?" I asked. The man scowled, looked at the crowd, and smiled.

"You got me. I'll quit before I lose any more," he said.

"All right, fair enough," I said. "After all, it could be anywhere." I palmed the ball and addressed the crowd.

"It could be... behind my ear," I said, and I produced the ball again. "There could be two of them," I said as I clapped my hands together and opened them to reveal a pair of balls. "Or there could be none," I said. I closed my hands and reopened them to show they were empty. Then it was time for the big finish.

"There could even be two of me," I said. I grabbed the old cloth that covered my table and my twin Lorenzo sprang up, holding the sheet of cardboard he'd been crouching under. The people went wild with cheers and applause, and we both gradually dispersed, and I was somewhat miffed that they didn't toss any coins our way. I'd put on a great show, after all.

"What's our take?" Lorenzo asked as he folded up our supplies.

"Lunch," I said. I showed him the coins.

"That's it?" he said with a grimace.

"No one was going to play after they saw what I could do. I'm just too good," I said. We set off for the bakery to see if we could score some cheap day-olds. Life is what you make it. When things get hard, you have two choices. You can give up and die, or you can face the world with zest and flair. If you do that, you give life all the magic it needs.

* * *

Anise Haeffle POV

Other people have it harder than I do. Sometimes people pitied me for being an orphan. I always thought that didn't hurt me as much as it hurt my parents, since they _died._ My brothers and I weren't as hungry as some people in Eleven, and we had a home. It was weird, but I always felt privileged. I felt like it was my duty to bring other people up and give them the privileges I had.

Bean and Hull were still too young to worry about the Reaping, so it was me and my cousin Ainslee. She took it a lot harder than I did, and I tried to make things better.

"They're a bunch of cowards. They can't even fight someone their own size. They take the kids," I said. Ainslee looked behind us and shushed me.

"You're going to get us killed," she said. After that I kept my thoughts to myself and just held her hand. I rolled my eyes when Snapdragon came out. She was just like everyone else from the Capitol. She wore her rainbow dresses and her bejeweled accessories like she'd earned them and didn't get them from the backbreaking labor of people she'd never care about. She smiled that huge, fake smile of hers as she pretended her annual murders were a big show.

"Ladies first this time!" she said. I squeezed Ainslee's hand.

"Anise Haeffle!" she called. Ainslee screamed and grabbed my arm. I was so stunned I forgot to be scared. I concentrated on Ainslee instead.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I should volunteer for you," she blurted. Her face was pale and she looked out of her mind. "I'll volunteer!"

"No, don't!" I said. She turned to the stage and opened her mouth. I slapped her to get her to stop. She seemed stunned.

"Please don't. I'll be okay," I said. She started to cry and let me go. I wanted to scream and cry and throw up as I walked to the stage. I was so mixed up I didn't know what to do.

Snapdragon called Olivier Fowler to go with me. He seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. He was waving to the crowd as he came. He shouldn't have been on his way to die. Suddenly I couldn't bear it.

"This is garbage!" I yelled. "Is this all you-" I stopped myself before I said something that would get my brothers killed. If it hadn't been for them, I never would have shut up.

"Feeling down?" Olivier asked. He flourished his arm and pulled a rose out of nowhere. He handed it to me and the crowd went nuts. Snapdragon looked back at the noise and gawked at the flower. It was all so crazy I couldn't help but laugh.

Bean and Hull didn't say much when they came to see me. They were crying too hard. Ainslee was crying too, though she also looked about ready to kill me. I asked Bean and Hull for a minute alone with her.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt," I said.

"So you hurt me," she said.

"Sorry," I said again.

"I shouldn't be mad at you. You're probably going to die," she said, and she started crying all over again. And I was about to make it worse.

"Uh yeah... I'm definitely going to die," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"You know how I always used to talk about helping someone else. I'm not going to try to win. I'm going to help one of the younger Tributes win," I said. It seemed natural, and I knew I'd been planning it from the second I got reaped.

"You can't. You have to try," she said.

"It's okay. Everyone always says they want to be a hero. I'm actually going to do it," I said.

"I want you to come back. I hope you change your mind, but I'll love you no matter what," Ainslee said, and then it was time for her to go. It felt weird knowing there was no chance I'd live longer than a few weeks. It was like I'd already started mourning my own death. I almost hoped I'd change my mind too, but I knew I wouldn't. It was time for me to walk the walk.


	12. Twelve Reaping

Calanthe "Calley" Green POV

Amber was all I had. The children at the community home were all looking out for themselves. There wasn't enough food for half of us and anyone who couldn't keep up was left behind. I was a friendly and trusting child when I first came. The others saw my weakness and targeted me right away. If I hadn't met Amber, I probably would have starved. We bonded inseparably and became like one person, with our own habits and even our own language. I couldn't understand why she needed Jon. Wasn't I enough?

I woke up long after lights out. Amber always slept next to me, but she wasn't in her bed. Tomorrow was Reaping day. _Maybe she's scared. She might be crying somewhere. Why didn't she wake me? I wouldn't have minded._ I crept out of bed and peeked into the tiny closet we all shared. Amber was kneeling on the floor stuffing something into a bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She jumped at my voice and shoved the bag behind her. I realized what must be happening and shut the door behind us.

"Are you running away?" I whispered. "They'll catch you."

"Why would anyone look for me?" she asked.

"Because of the Reaping. The Peacekeepers will find you," I said. She fiddled with her fingers.

"Oh, them. I'm not running away from the Reaping," she said.

"Then why? And why didn't you tell me?" I asked. She looked away.

"I'll go with you," I said. Of _course_ I'd go with her. I didn't care how dangerous it was.

"I didn't want you to find out until I was gone," she said.

"Why?" I asked. I couldn't imagine any possible answer.

"I'm running away with Jon," she said. It was like she reached right in and broke my heart. Everything I knew and my only best friend was gone. She saw my face and rushed to continue.

"He says we can work together in the mines and make a life. I can't stay here any longer. I'm sorry," she said. She stood up and yanked the door open. I ran after her until she ran out the front door of the home. She looked around and her eyes fell on Jon peeking out from behind a tree.

"Wait! Don't go!" I yelled. She shushed me and looked at the quiet building.

"I'm sorry," she said again. Jon came toward us and stood beside her. He looked at me like I was an insect.

"Please. You're all I have," I said. I felt the tears coming, but they hardened into rage when I looked at Jon waiting for my only friend to abandon me.

"How could you do this? We've been friends for years. You meet a cheap dick and you're just going to throw it all away?" I asked.

"He's not like that," she snapped.

"Then what is he like?" I asked, my voice rising with each sentence. "Was this all just a joke to you? Did you ever care about me?"

Amber's eyes flashed. "If I'm such a terrible friend, why do you care if I go?"

" _Because I love you!"_ I yelled. Amber's mouth fell open and everything was silent. Then Jon broke the spell with a horrible laugh.

"Is that it? You thought you had a chance with her? You're disgusting. She was trying to sneak away so she didn't have to tell you. She hates you," he said.

"Stop it," Amber said. She looked back at me like she regretted everything. I was too hurt to even move. If Amber didn't love me, no one ever could. There was nothing to live for. There was no good in the world and I couldn't bear it.

I only snapped out of my trance when Amber and Jon started to walk away. I saw him walking off with the girl I loved and I broke. I wanted to jump on him and strangle the life out of him. I had to hurt him. I picked up a rock the size of a large potato and drew back my arm.

"Give her back!" I cried. I threw the rock as he turned at my voice. It smashed into his head just above his ear and I saw the bone crack under the skin. He dropped to the ground and twitched.

"Jon!" Amber cried. She knelt by him and tried to turn him over. I helped her move him and we saw blood leaking from his ear. His eyes were glazed.

"You killed him," Amber said. She went pale and started to shake. I was scared too, but not because he died. I couldn't care less about that. I was only afraid she'd never forgive me. She was all I had.

* * *

Kronk Wickersly POV

In the Seam, accidents are a way of life. Hardly anyone dies of old age around here. If a mining accident doesn't take you, you can look forward to a long life of maybe fifty years before miner's lung or starvation gets you. It almost made the accidents seem exciting, and I ran outside when the siren rang again.

There was already a crowd when I reached the mine. They didn't come to point and stare. The Peacekeepers don't care if another bunch of coal rats gets crushed. We're on our own when it comes to rescues, and everyone does what they can. There was coal dust everywhere, and I could hardly see the victims. Someone was screaming and people were running every which way, shouting and carrying things.

I peered into the half-collapsed mine entrance and saw two men staggering out carrying a third between them. They were so covered in soot they were almost solid black, but the man in the middle had a red streak on his leg where the blood was washing off the grime. I ran to them and helped them lay the injured man on the ground.

"He's gonna die," one of the men who had carried him out moaned. He was plainly hysterical, and I sent him away. It was important to have people like me at disasters like this. I handled pressure better than most people. I was rational and controlled, and I found that most people weren't as competent as I was when it came to emergencies.

The man on the ground was bleeding out fast. Blood was spurting all over his leg and it seeped into my pants as I kneeled over him. I searched the wound for the point of entry and found the end of the broken artery. I pinched it shut and the blood flow started to slow.

"What are you doing?" the second man said.

"I need to stop the blood," I said.

"You're pinching his...?" the man said. He bent over and vomited. Some people are so squeamish. It was just flesh. It just happened to be ripped. Someone came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me, son," he said. I recognized one of the local medics, or what passed for medics in Twelve. He tried to shoo me away, but I hung around. He might need my help eventually. I left after the man was stabilized.

"How is he? Is he going to die?" the hysterical man from earlier said.

"I don't know," I said. I saw his distress and tried to help.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay," I said. The man shook my hand.

"Thank you so much. You're a hero," he said. I smiled.

"It was nothing. Anyone would have done it. Half of us have at some point. I was just trying to help."

* * *

 **Calley's was long because it was very complicated scene. It actually had more I couldn't fit and will have to address in later chapters. Also, she volunteered, which will be explained later.**

 **I think I'm missing the Seven boy's form. I might just have buried in my files, but if you submitted him and think you might have forgotten, please send him again so I can write the Seven reaping.**


	13. Back Again

Kazuo Braun POV

Two children were looking at me. They wanted me to tell them how to kill ( _blood everywhere)_ and how to live ( _Hunter was in two pieces)._ The train rocked underneath me and the ground swayed. I took a flask from my pocket and drank a sip of Panacia. I felt it flow through me as it took the worst of my fear away. Across the car, Olivine was listening rapty to Estrella.

"Are you going to help me or what?" Luxen asked. He wasn't rude, just looked like he had somewhere else to be.

"What do you want me to tell you?" I asked. He didn't have the slightest idea what he was getting into.

"Everything," he said.

"I don't know everything," I said. His brow furrowed like an executive after a bad report.

"I'll do it myself," he said, and he walked away.

* * *

Pray Jager POV

I knew Cierra wasn't supposed to be this year's volunteer. I'd had high hopes for Helen. The volunteer was almost never younger than eighteen, excluding myself. Whoever Cierra Daline was, she better not disappoint me.

"Thanks for being my mentor. What should I know first?" she asked. It was a welcome change from the know-it-alls and punks I was used to... and used to be. I decided to give her my very best.

"Kill." I extended one slender claw. "Kill." Another one followed it. "Kill." Three bared claws, sparkling in the light and waiting for blood. Cierra's eyes widened.

"Okay. I can do that. How long should I stay with my allies?" she asked.

"Until they turn their backs," I said. "There are no friends in the Games, honey." I wasn't sure she really understood, but then her face hardened. She was learning.

* * *

Acee Hal POV

Soleil could cut the crap. I'd seen his type a million times. Each thought they were so mysterious and so far ahead of all the other Tributes. Sometimes they were, sometimes they weren't. I'd give him a fair effort, but I didn't like him. Elyssa... she just seemed underwhelming.

"Neither of you look like much, but I don't want to spend my entire life mentoring, so I'll help you shape up. You," I pointed to Soleil. "You're gonna need allies. Make yourself desirable with a weapon. And you," I turned to Elyssa. "I hear you're a prodigy."

"That's what they tell me," she said, and she perked up.

"You better prove them right," I said.

* * *

Shelle McDan POV

Jonah was at home with a wicked cold, so that left me with Elver. He waited for me to speak first, and I noted his respect.

"No one wins the Games on their own. You have do what they want and be the person they like," I said. I looked him over and examined his physique. "You'll be the classic Career: big, vicious, brutal. Play the part and take the rewards."

"I don't want to be typical. I came here to be myself," Elver protested. I almost laughed.

"Be yourself? More like be dead," I said. "This isn't optional." Elver folded his arms.

"How can you call it living if you're not your own person?" he asked. That did it.

"How do I call it _living?_ I'm breathing. I'm not a bloody corpse lying in a grave. How do an of us call it living? This isn't paradise, boy," I said. I gripped the edge of the table and my eyes blazed as I stared Elver down. "We all hate it. We all wanted to be 'original'. We all told ourselves we were going to be different. We all became what they wanted and we all cry at night for the humanity we used to have. Except Pray. But we're not entirely sure she's human."

Elver stared at me like he'd unleashed a caged tiger. I could see he wasn't convinced, and I knew I was in for an ordeal. I only hoped he proved me wrong.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

I never felt older and more epic than when I got a new mentee. Elena was crying before I came in, and when she saw me it was like Gabriel himself had entered. It was so charged I didn't want to break the spell by speaking.

"You must be Miss Levings," she said at last, in an awed whisper.

"That's my mother. It's just Sky," I said. I hoped she didn't revere her fellow Tributes as much as she did me.

"You won the Games," she said.

"Yup, that's why I'm here. So, how can I help you win yours?" I asked. She folded her hands together in her lap.

"I don't want to be a bother," she said. _Oh, boy._ She was almost as bad as the pushy ones.

"That's why I'm here. That's literally my job," I said. I waited for questions that didn't come. I was the girl who volunteered and blew up half the Arena. So who did they send me to train? A mouse.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

Did I have a daughter? The girl with the multicolored hair and the sparkling eyes was smiling at me. She took my hand and led me through the train. I saw the door to my room and she followed my eyes. She opened the door and we went inside. She started picking things up and pulling at the bed. I looked at all the colors on the wall and watched them dance.

 _Those are really pretty. Did you make all that?_

The girl was looking at me. I picked a brush up from the table and handed it to her. I wanted her to know the colors too.

 _I couldn't. I'd mess it up._

I nudged her hand against the wall.

 _All right. But you can't laugh._

She drew a swirling line and added two blue dots over it. It looked so perfect with all the other colors that I smiled.

* * *

Sequoia Wilson POV

Tributes always think they're the worst ones I've ever gotten. They think all those other children came in running and never flinched. They get so embarrassed when they cry. They all did it. So did I. Good heavens, I'd be more concerned if they didn't. Some of my bravest Tributes totally lost it the first day. The ones that have a chance get over it and start learning, but I never judged them based on our first meeting. River was a quivering mess, but tomorrow was another day.

* * *

Tillo Peters POV

A jokester and a baby doll. Wonderful. I didn't count them out, though. Anyone could do anything. They just needed some advice.

"All right, you two. What do you want to do more than anything else in the world?" I asked.

"I guess to make people happy," Lanolin said.

"I want to be an artist," Alice said.

"Great. Now throw that out the window," I said. They both stared wide-eyed at me. "If you want to live, you have room for one thing: survival. No dreams, no morals, no pity, no mercy. Don't let anything get in your way." Lanolin looked like he couldn't believe I'd said something like that, and Alice looked scared enough to cry. Tough luck.

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

What a nice young man Tariq was. All he talked about was his little brother. Not a word for his own safety.

"It doesn't matter. Whatever it takes to see Elijah again," he said.

"I'm sure that will help you in the Games," I said. I noticed Tariq was sitting next to Lanie. Usually my Tributes sit on opposite ends of the bench, but those two were right together.

"I need some allies. Can you help me?" he asked.

"Oh, good idea! You're just so friendly. Make sure you don't let them walk all over you," I said. "How about you?" I asked Lanie.

"I'm going to lie low," she said. I didn't always get Tributes with such solid plans. Perhaps this would be my lucky year.

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

It was one of the bad days. I wanted to hide in bed and not speak to anyone, but I had to talk to my mentees. They looked at me when I came in, and of course I didn't look back at them. I looked at the table and saw the cloth was yellow. I hated yellow and I scrunched away from it when I sat. That made three of us at the table. Three wasn't a good number. It was yellow and rotten and it snapped at me. I glanced at their mouths so I wouldn't have to look at their eyes. They all looked the same anyway.

"You don't have to stick around," Bambi said. I was probably holding them back anyway. "Nice job winning though."

"Thanks have a nice day have a nice day," I said in case he didn't hear the first one.

"Maybe we should look by ourselves," I heard Eve say as I left.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

"I was thinking I'd dazzle them with sleight-of-hand," Olivier said. I stared out the window so I wouldn't have to look at him.

"That won't work," I said. Olivier smiled wryly.

"Tough crowd. Just gonna leave me to die?" he asked. I turned and he quailed before I even spoke.

"Go ahead and die. Die like all the rest of them. They all die. They all bleed out and there's nothing I can do but watch. They all leave me and some of them... some of them leave me _twice,"_ I spat. Olivier wilted in front of me as I felt my sharp, blistering rage turn in on me and eat me away.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

"I've done some research," I said, and I dumped a pile of papers on the table. No more brainless, vapid Demi Bottle, unable to help her Tributes and watching them die every year. I came prepared.

"First, Callie. You're not overly large, so it's better for you to attack from afar. I suggest you learn to use a bow, and remember to visit the arrow-making station. Krunk, you're larger, and I see you've worked with a pickax before. The others will likely guess that and will probably be scared if you use something an axe or something similar. Both of you make sure to make use of the track," I said.

"Wow, you really thought this all out," Krunk said. I gathered my papers and sat tall.

"I'm tired of second place. This time, we're going to win."

* * *

 **Peppermint's been going through some hard times. She'll continue to develop in a hopefully realistic fashion, so she won't always be like this.**


	14. Make it Work

Hollan Makhpiya POV

Olivine's earring were to die for. I could already tell I was going to base her entire look off them. District One _was_ the jewel District, and Olivine was a jewel girl.

* * *

Frippery Tubman POV

When I saw Troy, it was like the heavens opened. This is why I wanted this job. That tall frame, the rippling muscles, those darling blue eyes. I was going to see a lot more of him too, before long. I'd do this for free!

* * *

Cilantro Pestle POV

Three's been in a rut lately. There are only so many outfits you can make out of wire. It was time for something new and different. Apparently Elyssa thought so too, and she told me in no uncertain terms. In fact, before long I'd had enough. I gave her a piece of paper and told her to make her own dress.

* * *

Rouge Twain POV

 _What am I going to do with all these muscles? Obviously long sleeves are the way to go. A little bronzer will play up those freckles. Sea green eyeshadow and a curled cats-eye liner. I'll top it all off with some contrasting lipstick. Perfect._

* * *

Blush Paletti POV

"No, no no. What is wrong with your hair? Don't you have baths in Five? It's not the right cut for your face and it's the wrong color for your eyes. There might be a handsome man under there, but at this point I just can't tell."

* * *

Puff Auri POV

Sylvester looked nervously at all the creams and tubes on my table. I wasn't even started yet.

"The other stylists think they're so creative. None of the have any imagination. How do you feel about body piercings?"

* * *

Cocoa Mizrahi POV

 _Such gorgeous hair. It's a pleasure to dress it. When she comes back, I'll dress it again. There are fewer options for funerals, though._

* * *

Baste Marinade POV

Lanie looked like a shirt that had faded in the sun. What she needed was a pop of color. This called for contact lenses.

* * *

Mint Goblet POV

"My, you certainly are tall," I said as I looked over Eve. "A lot of girls would kill to look like you." Even seemed to think that was very funny. I was glad I could cheer her up.

* * *

Filay Spade POV

 _Those eyes are perfect, but I'll have to do something about that nose._

* * *

Cuisine Martinique POV

"So I told Sashay to dump that chump, but then Versace said she heard Adonis was _super_ jealous, and when I asked Adelia..."


	15. Parade

Polyphemus Ignotus POV

"Good morning, Panem! I'm your host, Polyphemus Ignotus. But enough about me. Let's see some Tributes!"

"Our own Hollan Makhpiya informed me earlier to expect the "god of diamonds" to make an appearance. I'm not sure what he meant- oh! There he is! Luxen's golden armor is studded with millions of shining diamonds, and his headress looks like a sunburst of jewels. Olivine matches perfectly in her stunning green bejeweled gown. He barely spares a glance for the crown, while Olivine notices them, but doesn't seem to care."

"Nothing new out of Two. Troy is wearing the standard gladiator costume, and he seems almost disappointed with it. Cierra seems similarly bored in her matching outfit. Maybe next year, Two."

"Soleil appears to be a robot. Yawn. He's shyly waving at the crowd and blushing when they respond. Luckily, Elyssa picked up the slack. Her dress is covered with giant keyboard letters. She pressed one- oh, now her dress is made of silk! She's about to press another- and it's butterflies! She's turning to the crowd, asking them for the next letter. They hold up their fingers in an L shape, and she nods. _Great Scott!_ Her dress burst into flames! Soleil is trying to pat it out as she flails. She yanked it over her head and tossed it away, leaving her in nothing but a slip. It seems 'L' is for 'lava'."

"Marley's dress is lovely, but it seems more appropriate for an interview instead of the parade. She's loving the applause, though. Oh, what do you know, Elver is dressed as Neptune. Never seen _that_ one before. What's this? It seems he heard me! He looked right up and pointed at me. Now he's... okay, that's new. He threw his trident against the ground and hopped up onto one of the horses. When he looked back at Marley, who's laughing uproariously, she gave him a high-five."

"Elena is cleverly dressed as a wind turbine, but the crowd is having more fun than she is. She's leaned over the edge of the chariot crying with her hands over her ears. Logan is dressed as... uh... water power? Water is squirting every which way out of his suit, soaking Elena and spooking the horses. Someone call the fashion police."

"That's what I'm talking about! Velvet was _born_ for this. Her knee high boots match her silver-gray bodysuit, and the shoulder and knee pads make her look unstoppable. Her neck and face are flecked with gold like sparks, and her eyes are as big as saucers. Her gold and silver hair complements the crown she wears. It's made of train tracks and it's projecting a giant six for everyone to see. She's practically dancing as she shows off for the crowd. In contract, Sylvester looks positively sedate in his conductor's outfit. Oh, I get it! She's the train! He's even wearing his token hat."

"Why is Hax standing next to a wooden wardrobe? Oh, that's River! That's certainly... different. All I can see is her face underneath her finely carved costume. She's barely moving, to no one's surprise. At least she got off better than Hax, who is dressed as a log."

"Alice is looking positively adorable. Her huge skirt shows off Eight's finest fabrics with its yards and yards of tulle. Oh, that's priceless! She just held up her little stuffed deer, and he has a matching outfit. Lanolin, meanwhile, is positively avant-garde. Only a master stylist would know the true cohesion of so many contrasting colors, materials, and textures. Truly I don't know where to look."

"Lanie is wearing a very lovely orange tube dress, and her hair is alive with flowing dots of light. Clearly she's dressed perfectly... for District _Five._ Oops! She's rolling with it and laughing along with the crowd. Tariq's outfit managed to show that it could be worse. He's struggling to stay covered under a sheath of wheat perilously held around his waist with some twine."

"Stop the presses! Ten tried something new this year! Bambi is not a cow. I repeat, he is _not_ a cow! He's wearing a white leather suit with roses up the leg. I don't know what the mask is supposed to mean, but it sure looks great! They look extra menacing with the horns in the back of his head. Eve isn't a cow, either. She's a horse. He's a cowboy... and she's a horse. He seems blissfully unaware, but she knows exactly what I'm talking about."

"Olivier is positively basking in the adoration. He looks like he wants it to go on forever. His costume is drab- the usual Eleven leaves and fruit- but it can't hide his style. Anise looks like she could pick the fruit right off him in her shabby denim workman's outfit. Smudges of dirt on her face give her a sexy edge."

"Oh, wow. Calley is dressed as a miner. She's not even pretending to enjoy this, either. Shelooks like she's already dead. Krunk is dressed the same, but at least he's doing something. He's waving at the crowd and grabbing at the roses and confetti they're throwing. He knows how to play the game."

"Every year I do this job, it just seems to keep getting better. Here's to another great year, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

 **I managed to skip Nine even though I copied and pasted this! It should be there now.**

 **Hax's submitter says he's willing to join any alliance. River's form says she's open to an alliance but only with a mature older Tribute.**


	16. Alliances

Elyssa Adverteese POV

I knew the Games were going to be terrifying- so terrifying that I couldn't really imagine it yet- but the Capitol was cool. The machinery and gadgets were so advanced I would have thought they were magic if I wasn't from Three. I could visualize all the intricate wires and programs behind it all and I itched to get behind the scenes and play with it. Of course, they probably had safeguards in place so a rogue Tribute didn't burn down the Capitol.

"Hey, you wanna see something _really_ cool?"

It was one of the other Tributes, the boy from Eleven. He was holding up a coin.

"Yeah... pretty cool coin," I said. He popped in it his mouth and I cringed in surprise and disgust. Then he reared back his head and spat a column of fire into the air. When it reached the ceiling a siren rang out and sprinklers doused the entire room in water. We both bolted and hid in the elevator.

"That was so cool! You got more tricks like that?" I asked. Olivier took a bow.

"I got a million," he said.

"I can't do that, but I have a few tricks of my own," I said. "If you bring the magic, I'll bring the technology."

* * *

Logan Quinn POV

The Capitol was even worse than the Games. All these fake, bloated peacocks drowning in their riches while my friends and I fought for every scrap. _My friends..._

I wondered what they were doing back home. I knew Kev could take over and keep things together without me, but I missed them already. They were my family. They were _more_ than family. I'd been to death's door and back with them. If I had to die, it should be with them, not because of a decades old grudge over people I never knew.

I stayed by myself during lunch. I was revolted by how easy food came in the Capitol. Maybe that was why they were so stupid. They really didn't know anything else. I was wary when another boy sat next to me.

"You're Logan, right? I'm Krunk," he said. He offered his hand and I shook it out of grudging politeness.

"You want something?" I asked.

"People like us don't win the Games alone. Not with the Careers. With your history, you've gotta be tough. I also knew that you were open to an alliance, since you had one before you even came. Interested?" he asked. It _did_ make sense, and he seemed sharp.

"Why you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm a decent guy. I can swing a pickaxe and I know about people," Krunk said. There was something about him, like he was smarter than he wanted to let on. It wasn't my old gang, but it was a start.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

"Excuse me. I couldn't help but overhear. Are you looking for any more members? Three heads are better than two," I said after Krunk and Logan joined up. Krunk looked me over like a scientist in a lab, and Logan acted like I was about to steal his food.

"Why you want in?" Krunk asked.

 _Because I don't want to be alone,_ I thought. "Because I like people," I said. I stumbled over the words, but they waited for me.

"What can you offer?" Logan asked.

"I'm planning to learn how to use a sickle, but mostly I can offer loyalty," I said. I paused to gather the words and get my tongue in place.

"Unlike the Careers, I know some things are more important than life, like loyalty. I'd rather die than leave my allies," I said. Krunk narrowed his eyes.

"I bet everyone says that, but we _could_ use more numbers. You think so?" he asked Logan.

"Yeah, I guess," he said. As soon as I had allies the Games didn't seem so I'd noticed Olivier partnering with some girl. They were next on my list. Five was better than three.

* * *

Anise Haeffle POV

I looked over the children in the cafeteria, pausing whenever I saw a young girls from Five and Seven were gentle-looking, but they weren't that much younger than me. It didn't take long for me to settle on the little girl from Nine. She was sitting by herself, still holding her stuffed deer.

"Can I sit with you?" I asked. I set my tray down on her table.

"Yeah!" she said. She scooted aside, even though there was plenty of room.

"So, you like the Capitol?" I asked. Alice smiled.

"It's really cool here. My room is so big and I have a _water bed!"_ she said.

"Awesome! What are you going to do when the Games start?" I asked. Her face fell and I hated how scared she had to look.

"I guess I'll run away," she said. "I don't really have much of a chance, do I?" She pressed her deer to her chest.

"I'm sorry. I hate it too. Would it be okay if I stayed with you for a while? We could keep an eye on each other," I said. She brightened up again.

"You want to be my ally? _Yeah!_ Maybe then one of us will win," she said. _Yeah, maybe one of us will win,_ I thought. Not me, but maybe one of us.

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

"Is there a library here?" I asked Fluvius. Back in Ten, we had a ragged shack with maybe fifty tattered books people donated. I'd read them all, like most of us.

"A _library?_ What is this, last century?" Fluvius asked with a wrinkled nose. "You can find anything you want right there," he said, pointing to one of the flat computers everyone around here had.

"It's not the same," I persisted. I loved holding a real, solid book. I guess I shouldn't have expected Capitolites to like reading. Fluvius held his chin thoughtfully.

"There might be on on the ground floor, where they keep the civic stuff," he said. I took the glass elevator down so I could see the city go by. They didn't need to make the floor glass, though. It made me sick to my stomach.

Partway down the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Another Tribute got in, and when she saw me she smiled.

"Hey! I haven't seen you much. I'm Velvet," she said.

"I'm Bambi," I said.

"I never heard of a boy named Bambi," she said. She giggled, but I wasn't offended. Honestly, I was used to it.

"So where you going?" she asked.

"The library," I said. She cocked her head.

"The _library?_ How boring is that? I'm going to see if they have a pool," she said.

"That's nice," I said politely. The elevator dinged again and stopped.

"Oh, that's my floor. Hey, before I go, are you looking for allies? You're pretty quiet. We can probably sneak under the rader," she said. I wasn't sure why I agreed. Maybe I just didn't want to die alone.

"Sure," I said. She flashed a huge smile.

"Great!" she said, and then she was gone. _What just happened?_

* * *

Lanie Mather POV

I couldn't put it off any longer. I was nervous about going up to other Tributes and asking about alliances. If they said no, they'd know I was soft enough to consider joining up with someone, and I was afraid that if I ended up alone the others would come after me. I tried to put on a brave face as I inched closer to the table where Hax was sitting. He was just so _big._ I hoped he was nicer than he looked. He didn't say anything when I sat down. He probably didn't even notice me. I nervously picked at my food while I gathered my courage.

"So, uh... you looking for allies?" I asked. Hax looked around and saw that I was talking to him. He pulled his head back and widened his eyes curiously.

"What, like with you?" he asked. Suddenly I felt even smaller than before.

"Yeah..." I said. _Maybe this was a bad idea._

"I'm sure you're nice and all, but you're so small. How would that help me?" Hax asked. "I mean, that's selfish, but it's true."

"My plan was to make an alliance for one day only. We'll look out for each other in the Bloodbath so we can get supplies without the Careers killing us. Then we split up," I said. Hax seemed interested.

"That's a good idea. I was planning to go into the Bloodbath anyway to grab some stuff, and then we'd both be safer. You're on," he said. I was so surprised and relieved I almost fell off my chair. Nobody would attack Hax unless they had to.

"I think one more person would be good too. Could you ask River if she wants to join?" I asked.

"Sure, good idea. I've seen her practicing with knives," Hax said. I stayed at his table while I waited. It looked like the Bloodbath was taken care of. All I had left to worry about was the rest of the Games.


	17. Careers

**Careers have stories, too, so here's some stuff about them.**

 **As soon as I know who Lanie is allied with I'll add her to the previous chapter.**

* * *

Luxen Linderman POV

The Careers had every skill they could possibly need to win the Games. Anything that could be taught, they had learned. I saw them staring at me from the Career table and knew exactly what they were thinking.

 _He's not one of us._

 _Can't tell a sword from a shield._

 _Disgrace to One._

Fortunately for me, I had two weapons training couldn't instill: money and brains. I plastered on a fake smile and carried my tray to their table.

"This is the Career table, right? I guess that's me, since I'm from One and all. How's it going?" I asked. Troy looked the other way and Marley stifled a laugh as I sat down. The table fell quiet as five Careers silently judged me.

"So what's the plan? I was thinking I'd get used to using a bow so I could kill people from far away. Most of you guys have close-up weapons, so that should work," I said. I could sense Marley was about to deliver some cutting remark, so I went in for the kill.

"And it won't even matter if the Cornucopia doesn't have one," I said. "Glosses can send us anything we need. I'm so rich we can have anything we want, no matter how long the Games take." Marley settled back into her seat and Troy glanced back at me. The room seemed to grow warmer.

"All right, here's the plan..." Cierra said.

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

I always thought of the Career pack as a band of stalwart warriors of mythical proportions. Now that I was in one, I saw that they were actually real people. Luxen- well, Luxen wasn't really a Career. Cierra was the most friendly person I'd ever met. Troy was the closest to a basic Career, and he was my stiffest competition. Marley seemed like she'd throw the coolest parties ever, and I wished I'd met Elver outside of the Games. When we crossed paths in the Victor's Hall, I stopped to chat.

"Hey, that was so cool what you did during the parade," I said. It seemed even a Career wasn't above grandstanding.

"Thanks. Shelle wasn't so impressed," he said with a sheepish smile.

"You really need to win this, don't you?" I said. I was surprised how abrupt I was.

"Most of all I don't want to be like everyone else, but winning would do that for me. And also I don't want to die," he said, and he looked at the rows of faces. "There are no statues for the losers."

"I get it," I said. Of course we all wanted to win, but I _needed_ it. I needed to prove that I wasn't a second-stringer or a runner-up. I wasn't here for fame or glory. I was here to make something of myself.

"I'm worried about Troy. He seems so solid," I said.

"Yeah. I have my eye on him," Elver said. That gave me an idea.

"I'll watch your back if you'll watch mine," I said. "Until Troy is out. If it takes both of us to di it, that's the Games."

"I thought you'd say something like that. It's a good idea, too. I know the Careers always ally, but five's a crowd," he said. He left soon after that, and I stayed to look at the statues. Only thirty-four faces looked back at me. They were the elite of Panem, and I was going to join them. I was going to be the best of the best, and my name was going down in history.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

Volunteering was the biggest mistake of my life. I finally realized I shouldn't care so much about people's opinions, and what did I do? I volunteered so people would be impressed. You know what else impresses people? Watching someone die. They were going to think of me, all right. They were going to think about what an idiot I was when one of the other Careers ran me through.

That was another problem. I _liked_ my allies. Olivine was friendly and it was really cool how devoted and strong Troy was. Marley was so funny I could stay up all night talking to her, and Elver was just larger than life. They didn't know about my past and about how insecure I was. They treated me like a real Career and like an equal. If they thought so, it was easier to believe it myself.

In my heart, no matter how nice they were to me, I always felt like the younger sister who got in the way. I worried that they were only putting up with me because they had to. The idea found its way into my strategy and I started underperforming. I didn't want to seem arrogant or proud, so I held back when training started. Maybe if I did a bad job, they wouldn't see me as a threat, and we could just be allies. I wanted that to last forever.

When I first got to the Capitol, I wanted to stay with my allies as long as possible. I didn't to, but I had to let that go. Before, I'd had a fantasy that we'd all be friends and kill the others together. That wasn't going to happen. To all of them, _I_ was the other. After the Bloodbath, I wasn't going to stick around. I planned to run away the first night and spend the rest of the Games alone. I couldn't kill my friends, and any ally would quickly become one. If I ran away quickly, I wouldn't be there when the pack broke up. I wouldn't have to see them turn on each other and I could pretend that they wouldn't have turned on me. I hoped I wouldn't run across any of them after that. Then, in my heart, we could be friends forever.

* * *

Troy Cahill POV

The Training Room wasn't open for another day. I felt like a caged tiger until I remembered my vow. None of us could train until tomorrow, so I really wasn't losing any time. What I _could_ do with the time I had left was have a little fun. It seemed weird at first, like I was playing hooky. I tried to warm up to the idea, and I went to the others to get some support. Of course I started with Marley. I knew she'd be down for some shenanigans, and she didn't disappoint.

"Hey Marley, since we can't train until tomorrow, I was thinking the pack could party a little tonight. You in?" I asked. She smiled like it was Christmas day and waved her hand.

" _You_ want to party? Mr. "I'm such a cool strong Career"? Yeah I'm in! This is gonna be great!" she said. Her enthusiasm was infectious and I started to look forward to the whole deal. Gathering the others was easy with her help. We even let Luxen come- he could pick up the tab.

Unfortunately, there were actual bouncers in the Capitol bars, so that was out. Wouldn't want the kids who are all about to die to drink _alcohol._ What _was_ legal, however, was the hookah lounge. We piled in to a room lit with artificial candles and filled with curvy blown glass and sat down on a pile of pillows. Weird foreign music was playing as a waiter walked over to us.

"What do you got?" I asked.

"We have the finest selection of merrywan, elsdee, peyshrooms..." he saw the lack of recognition on our faces and continued. "Might I suggest the house blend?"

"Sounds great," I said. An Avox returned shortly with a tray of vials. We picked them up and looked them over.

"Uh... do you know how to do this?" Olivine asked. For once, I decided to wing it.

"Yeah, you just pour this stuff into this thing," I said. I turned a dial on the hookah and it started to warm up. "See, just like that."

We must have done something right, or else that stuff was just that strong. Soon everything seemed funny, and I started to wonder why I wasted so much time training.

"Hey. You guys ever notice that like, the sky is blue and so is water? Because like, water is _in_ the sky," Elver said. Cierra tittered and I realized how mind-blowing that was.

"You're like a genius," I said. I could train later- and I would- but for that moment, nothing seemed better.

* * *

Marley Xander POV

Before we started training, we all met together to plan. I noticed everyone looking at me and realized we didn't have a leader. Most of us probably expected Troy to fill that role, but he wasn't what we expected. Sure, he was strong and well-trained, but he wasn't just a robot. He knew how to have some _fun._ I wasn't entirely sure of all that happened last night, but it was sure a good time. But enough goofing off. I always did like leading, so I could go with that.

"At least one of us should learn survival skills. I know it's boring, but we don't want a repeat of the twenty-third Games," I said. "You want to do it?" I asked Cierra. She looked up in surprise.

"Me? Yeah, I can do that," she said.

"Great! Thanks. We don't have to worry about food, since Luxen took care of that. The rest of us can just practice our weapons like normal, even though we hardly need it. If anyone wants to pick up a new skill, now's the time," I said. We dispersed and started training.

I could barely contain my excitement as I visited the net and spear station. Soon the actual Games would start and things would get moving. First there would be the glorious chaos of the Bloodbath and all the fights it would contain. It would be like a giant game of tag, and I was ready to win. After that I'd get to explore an entire Arena. Maybe it would be something I'd never seen before, like a rainforest or a mountain. I hoped it wasn't a beach. That would be boring. Then, once I won, I could see all of Panem and do anything I wanted. The Games were the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

Elver Darlin POV

Most of the Careers were training with their weapons. I saw Marley throw a few knives and silently judged her. _Everyone_ uses knives. One year so many people used them, the Gamemakers left them out of the Cornucopia just to make things exciting. Since I was from Four, everyone expected me to use a trident. Tridents were cool and all, but I wanted to try something new. After I started throwing some small axes, I realized I was onto something. The axes were heavier than the knives, so they went farther and hit harder. I liked hefting them and knowing that no matter where I hit my target, I would do serious damage.

I also tried to pick up some defensive skills. It wouldn't hurt to have those in my bag of tricks. I practiced sprinting and the attendant taught me how to run intervals for maximum gain in minimum time. Just in case, I studied a few edible plants. We all knew Luxen wasn't going to last long, though none of us wanted to be the one to kill the cash cow.

Normally I would have discussed strategy with Shelle after training, but she was still pretty mad at me from the parade. Then again, if she wouldn't talk to me, she wouldn't try to tell me I should be normal for my interview. I could cook up something new and exciting to set me apart. The Careers in general had a hard time standing out. We were all frontrunners, of course, and we always had sponsors, but it was more or less a crapshoot which one of us would win. People tended to either support a single outlying Tribute or just generally "the Careers". I didn't want that, and I set my mind to think up something no one would forget.


	18. Training

Sylvester Holloway POV

I'd never seen so many children from other Districts before. Sometimes the Peacekeeper's relatives visited them, but we never interacted with them. It was cool to see people from all over Panem, even if we had to kill each other. I peeked at the other Tributes to see what they were doing and who would be open to conversation.

The Careers were right out, of course. There was one big alliance that I was reluctant to approach, since I didn't want that many allies. The girl from Eleven was practicing archery earlier, but at the moment she was painting with Alice. The big boy from Seven was at the knot-tying station, and the girl from Ten was sorting through a pile of knives. When I saw the girl from Nine shooting a few arrows, something about her drew me in.

"You picked that up fast. Hope I don't run into you in the Games," I said. She put down her bow and smiled.

"Thanks. I don't know how good I can get in a few days, but I'll do my best," she said.

"I wish I wasn't from Six. I can't do anything with _my_ skills," I said.

"I'm not that good either. Actually, I was looking to start an informal alliance. I know whoever I ally with will probably be stronger than me, so I want the alliance to be for one day only. After the Bloodbath, we'll split," she said.

"That's a good idea. If you want, you can hit me up," I said. She pursed her lips.

"I should look at all my options first, but you seem trustworthy. Let's meet again tomorrow," she said. I thanked her and went off to meet the others. I found out that Tariq had a brother, Olivier was the coolest cat ever, and Cierra didn't even care that I wasn't a Career. That must be why the Capitol keeps us all separate. If they didn't force us to fight, we'd all be friends.

* * *

Elena Cortes POV

I wasn't good with a bow. I also wasn't good with a spear. I switched to a sword and hoped for the best. It was heavy and awkward. When I hit the dummy, the shock rattled my hands.

 _It's no good. I'm bad at all of this. I won't be able to protect myself and I'll die in the Bloodbath,_ I thought. My breath started to quicken and my chest tightened. I wanted to throw down the sword and cry. I took a deep breath.

 _I just need to find something I'm good at. Not all Victors got there by killing people._ I gathered my courage and went to the edible plants station. So many of the plants looked similar that I got discouraged there, too, but I realized something. I didn't have to know all of the plants. I only needed a handful from each habitat. Once I figured that out, I did much better. I'd just avoid the plants I didn't know and stick to the ones I memorized.

Next up was trap-making. It was ideal for me so I could catch food, but also as a defensive measure. With a trap, I didn't have to confront my enemies. I didn't know if I had the courage to kill them, but if I didn't I could run away before they got loose. I focused on basic snares, since I could make rope in just about any Arena. After I mastered that, I felt much better about my chances. I'd taken care of food and defense. Other than killing, that was really all I needed. If I could make it through without getting blood on my hands, I really could win it. Then I could go back to Esther and bring her with me to the Victor's Village. It would be a dream come true.

* * *

Eve Sable POV

It didn't seem possible that anyone would really die in the Games. I got ready and prepared myself by practicing with the knives, but I felt like an actor getting ready for a show. The scariest-sounding thing to me was the Arena. It could be anything, from ice to desert. Murderous children seemed like a fantasy, but exposure and hunger were real.

I didn't want to be alone out there. I kept an eye out for anyone who would be open to an alliance. I would have asked Cornflower to get the word out to the other mentors, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead I asked Fluvius, and he probably told the entire Capitol. Preferably I'd join up with someone a little younger than me. I always found people like that easier to get along with. I'd have asked Alice, but she was with Anise. If all else failed I could ask the boy from Seven. I'd sure feel safe with him, but he was pretty far down on my list.

I couldn't seem to reconcile the past with the present. I knew people had died in the Games. I'd seen it happen. It should have been the same for me, but I couldn't make it work. Maybe it was because I'd never known one of them personally. Ten could be pretty isolated with its huge farms and barren prairies.

It felt almost like I was at home as I practiced butchering a mannequin. I vaguely thought that I was doing a good job, but it didn't seem important. Sure, if I actually had to, I could kill someone the same way. But I wouldn't have to... it wasn't possible.

* * *

Calley Green POV

Twelve hardly ever had volunteers. I couldn't remember the last time it had happened. No one else was reckless enough to throw away their life in a death match. Truth be told, I wasn't reckless enough either. I was suicidal enough. I didn't join the Games to kill myself, but I knew it was likely. There was no point in living the way I had been, and if it meant Amber would have to take notice of me again, it was worth it. I took out her letter and read it again.

 _Calley,_

 _I don't know what to do. I can't forgive you, but I can't forget you either. It's tearing me up what happened, and I know the secret will come out eventually. All the same, you were right about something. I only wanted Jon because of what he could do for me. I shouldn't have abandoned you. I_ do _love you, Calley, but that doesn't change what happened. I can't turn you in, but I can't be with you either. I hope you find happiness someday, and there's so much I'm sorry for._

 _Amber_

Happiness? How could I find happiness without the only person who ever gave it to me? The only way I could ever feel anything again was if I got her back. That was the reason I volunteered, and I was going to make sure she took notice. Whatever it took, however many people had to die, I'd find my way back to her If I died trying, it was no worse that staying home.


	19. Private Session Report

**I just noticed that Lanolin and Lanie have very similar names and I am likely to forget one. Before I forget, I shall remind myself that Lanolin needs a POV soon.**

* * *

ATTN: TITIAN QIN

PRIVATE SESSIONS REPORT

* * *

DISTRICT ONE MALE

NAME: LUXEN LINDERMAN

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ARCHERY, INTELLIGENCE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Luxen's skill with the bow and arrow was average for someone with his amount of experience. I do not anticipate he will make any kills with it. Luxen really shone when he activated our IQ test. He excelled at it and will likely make good use of his intelligence in the Arena.

STRENGTHS: Alliance, intelligence, affluence

WEAKNESSES: Luxen lacks any offensive skills and will likely be killed once he outlives his usefulness to the trained Careers.

ODDS: 28:1

NOTES: You weren't smart enough to get out of the Reaping.

* * *

DISTRICT ONE FEMALE

NAME: OLIVINE MARTINEZ

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SCYTHE, SPEAR

SKILLS ASSESSED: Olivine excelled at both of her chosen weapons. She seemed more passionate than many Careers, and this enthusiasm may lend her increased stamina.

STRENGHTS: Passion and expert weapons skills

WEAKNESSES: During training, Olivine exhibited kindness and compassion, which will hold her back. Her emotional investment in the Games could hinder as well as help.

ODDS: 12:1

NOTES: I like you. Hope you do well.

* * *

DISTRICT TWO MALE

NAME: TROY CAHILL

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SPEAR, SWORD, THROWING KNIVES

SKILLS ASSESSED: Troy was proficient at all of his chosen weapons, but he performed better with the spear and sword. Throwing knives appear to be a backup weapon.

STRENGTHS: Determination, levelheadedness, weapons skills

WEAKNESSES: Troy lacks a strong image, which may cost him sponsors. He will likely be the first target in the Career breakup.

ODDS: 10:1

NOTES: If you were hotter I'd root for you.

* * *

DISTRICT TWO FEMALE

NAME: CIERRA DALINE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SWORD

SKILLS ASSESSED: Cierra performed as well as expected with her sword. However, she was noticeably hesitant and unconfident. She often looked at the assessors to see if they were impressed.

STRENGHTS: Cierra likely does not know the extent of her skill. I anticipate she will grow more confident as the Games progress.

WEAKNESSES: Cierra is easily swayed by others and may be betrayed by a trusted ally.

ODDS: 16:1

NOTES: You're having seconds thoughts, aren't you? Ouch.

* * *

DISTRICT THREE MALE

NAME: SOLEIL FARRAN

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: MACE, XIPHOS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Soleil spent most of his time with the mace, and he performed decently well.

STRENGHTS: Soleil's choice of an easily improvised weapon indicates cunning and strategy. He also displayed charm and charisma in his dealings with his allies.

WEAKNESSES: Lack of physical strength

ODDS: 24:1

NOTES: Sponsors seem especially interested in Soleil.

* * *

DISTRICT THREE FEMALE

NAME: ELYSSA ADVERTEESE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ELECTRONICS

SKILLS ASSESSED: Elyssa displayed genius-level knowledge of electronics and engineering. In an Arena with any sort of modern technology, she will dominate. In a rural Arena, she will probably improvise something.

STRENGHTS: Intelligence, protective alliance

WEAKNESSES: Small frame, arrogance

ODDS: 16:1

NOTES: Hope you're as smart as you think you are.

* * *

DISTRICT FOUR MALE

NAME: ELVER DARLIN

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SCYTHE, PICKAX, THROWING AXES

SKILLS ASSESSED: Look, what do you want? I get six Careers every year and there's only so many ways I can say they did great. Okay, I got one thing. His grandstanding manner suggested confidence and comfort with his weapon.

STRENGHTS: Yo he's sexy. Also, he knows his stuff and will get sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: May get carried away trying to stand out.

ODDS: 14:1

NOTES: You're definitely not like the others ;)

* * *

DISTRICT FOUR FEMALE

NAME: MARLENA XANDER

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: NET AND SPEAR, THROWING KNIVES

SKILLS ASSESSED: Marley calls to mind the classical Retiarii gladiator. She visibly enjoyed her performance and we had as much fun watching it.

STRENGHTS: Combat skills, enthusiasm, positive attitude

WEAKNESSES: May become overly attached to allies, may underestimate danger

ODDS: 15:1

NOTES: You're gonna be an entertaining one.

* * *

DISTRICT FIVE MALE

NAME: LOGAN QUINN

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: MACHETE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Logan's skill with his machete was similar to that of the Careers. While he lacked the technique of the trained Tributes, his style was brutal and pragmatic, suggesting that he has done this before.

STRENGTHS: Strong alliance, brutality

WEAKNESSES: Unlikely to attract sponsors

ODDS: 18:1

NOTES: Due to a background of criminal activities, Logan is under surveillance for signs of rebellion.

* * *

DISTRICT FIVE FEMALE

NAME: ELENA CORTES

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: EDIBLE PLANTS, SNARES

SKILLS ASSESSED: Elena employed a modest strategy and stuck to what she knew. She skipped any plants she wasn't familiar with and employed simple, adequate snares.

STRENGTHS: Elena will be able to survive on her own and will not likely die of natural causes.

WEAKNESSES: Lack of ability to defend against other Tributes

ODDS: 35:1

NOTES: Here today, gone tomorrow.

* * *

DISTRICT SIX MALE

NAME: SYLVESTER HOLLOWAY

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: MACE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Sylvester did as well as you would expect for someone who just picked up a mace for the first time. So, not too well.

STRENGTHS: His friendly nature will gain him allies and may get him a pass from some Tributes.

WEAKNESSES: He's not really strong enough to win.

ODDS: 30:1

NOTES: I'm afraid your moves didn't ENGINEder confidence in me ha ha.

* * *

DISTRICT SEVEN MALE

NAME: HAX BANYON

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: AXE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Exactly as expected. He throw some axe. He hit some dummies.

STRENGTHS: Can throw axe.

WEAKNESSES: Might not be axes in the Cornucopia

ODDS: 29:1

NOTES: I wanted to axe you a question, but we can hatchet out later.

* * *

DISTRICT SEVEN FEMALE

NAME: RIVER SUMMERS

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: KNIVES, CLIMBING

SKILLS ASSESSED: Instead of the normal hacking and cracking from Seven, River showed us subtle and close-range knife skills. She was adept at climbing as well.

STRENGTHS: Defensive skills, probably aptitude for wilderness

WEAKNESSES: Lacks the killer instinct

ODDS: 31:1

NOTES: I'm going to need the number for your hairdresser.

* * *

DISTRICT EIGHT MALE

NAME: LANOLIN GOSSAMER

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: CLIMBING, ARCHERY

SKILLS ASSESSED: Not much to see here. Lanolin was great at climbing the post and was able to jump to another post, but his arrows hit the targets haphazardly.

STRENGTHS: Climbing trees

WEAKNESSES: Archery

ODDS: 40:1

NOTES: What's lanolin?

* * *

DISTRICT EIGHT FEMALE

NAME: ALICE GRACE SILVIN

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: CAMOUFLAGE, DAGGER

SKILLS ASSESSED: Fighting is not Alice's strong suit. She held the knife more as a formality than as an effort, and her dominant hand was filled with her stuffed deer the entire time. The camouflage will aid her more, though it will be most effective if the Arena is various shades of purple and pink.

STRENGTHS: Allies, sponsors, cuteness

WEAKNESSES: Everything else

ODDS: 50:1

NOTES: Whoever kills you's going to lose so many sponsors.

* * *

DISTRICT NINE MALE

NAME: TARIQ BLUEGRASS

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: SICKLE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Tariq's ferocious style balanced out his lack of experience, and he had no problem viciously attacking the targets.

STRENGTHS: Willingness to fight dirty

WEAKNESSES: Lack of experience

ODDS: 28:1

NOTES: Tariq's personality profile indicates childhood trauma and dependency.

* * *

DISTRICT NINE FEMALE

NAME: LANIE MATHER

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: ARCHERY

SKILLS ASSESSED: In training, Lanie practiced some with knives, but she focused on archery for her session. Her skills were lackluster but may dissuade Tributes who are looking for someone defenceless.

STRENGTHS: Her average performance may cause others to overlook her.

WEAKNESSES: Her average score may attract attack from skilled opponents.

ODDS: 34:1

NOTES: I don't even know.

* * *

DISTRICT TEN MALE

NAME: BAMBI KIRKLAND

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: STAFF

SKILLS ASSESSED: For someone with his frame and personality, Bambi was surprisingly good with his staff. He will enjoy a long reach and will ward off mid-level and below attackers.

STRENGTHS: Alliance and possibly sponsors

WEAKNESSES: Dude's an egghead.

ODDS: 26:1

NOTES: Who names a boy Bambi?

* * *

DISTRICT TEN FEMALE

NAME: EVE SABLE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: KNIVES

SKILLS ASSESSED: With her history of butchery, Eve was highly competent with her knives. Her knowledge of anatomy will enable her to do increased damage with lower strength.

STRENGTHS: Her upbringing and desensitivity to violence and gore.

WEAKNESSES: General lack of physical presence

ODDS: 20:1

NOTES: You know what, I hope you do it.

* * *

DISTRICT ELEVEN MALE

NAME: OLIVIER FOWLER

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: POLE/STAFF

SKILLS ASSESSED: Olivier seemed distracted during his session. He was smiling the whole time like we were the butt of some joke. I suspect he is keeping something back.

STRENGTHS: Alliance and charisma. He will get sponsors.

WEAKNESSES: His lightheartedness won't do him any favors.

ODDS: 18:1, because I know something else is in there.

NOTES: Come on, what is it?

* * *

DISTRICT ELEVEN FEMALE

NAME: ANISE HAEFFLE

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: COMBAT, CLIMBING, ARCHERY

SKILLS ASSESSED: Anise grappled a dummy for a few minutes, then climbed a rope and shot down at it with arrows. If her target is stationary she will hit it eventually.

STRENGTHS: Varied selection of skills

WEAKNESSES: Low quality of skills

ODDS: 36:1

NOTES: You chose an odd ally.

* * *

DISTRICT TWELVE MALE

NAME: KRUNK WICKERSLY

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: PICKAXE

SKILLS ASSESSED: Pickaxes are heavy, and Krunk showed his roots by being able to wield one. He seemed focused and undeterred by the implied violence of his acts.

STRENGTHS: Stability, alliance

WEAKNESSES: Lack of any stellar skills

ODDS: 20:1

NOTES: Krunk's personality profile was inconclusive. It's possible he was trying to skew the test.

* * *

DISTRICT TWELVE FEMALE

NAME: CALANTHE GREEN

SKILLS DEMONSTRATED: CLIMBING, ARCHERY

SKILLS ASSESSED: Her abilities were average. What really struck me about Calley was her demeanor. She seemed agitated, like she was wasting her time. Her lack of reaction when she hit a mannequin suggests emotional irregularity.

STRENGTHS: Hard heart and possibility of being overlooked

WEAKNESSES: Emotional state

ODDS: 40:1

NOTES: Calley's profile indicates suicidal tendencies as well as severe emotional disturbance. She recently killed a young man and is unhealthily fixated on one Amber Twain.

* * *

SENT VIA EXPEDITED MESSENGER

THEODORA HARP


	20. Scores

**LUXEN LINDERMAN: 6**

 **OLIVINE MARTINEZ: 9**

 **TROY CAHILL: 9**

 **CIERRA DALINE: 9**

 **SOLEIL FARRAN: 6**

 **ELYSSA ADVERTEESE: 7**

 **ELVER DARLIN: 9**

 **MARLEY XANDER: 8**

 **ELENA CORTES: 5**

 **LOGAN QUINN: 8**

 **SYLVESTER HOLLOWAY: 8**

 **VELVET TEK: 6**

 **RIVER SUMMERS: 7**

 **HAX BANYON: 7**

 **LANOLIN GOSSAMER: 5**

 **ALICE SILVIN: 4**

 **TARIQ BLUEGRASS: 6**

 **LANIE MATHER: 5**

 **EVE SABLE: 6**

 **BAMBI KIRKLAND: 5**

 **OLIVIER FOWLER: 6**

 **ANISE HAEFFLE: 6**

 **KRUNK WICKERSLY: 7**

 **CALANTHE GREEN: 5**

* * *

Luxen Linderman POV: _They can't measure what I have._

Olivine Martinez POV: _Now just take it easy and don't hurt yourself like Future._

Troy Cahill: _That's good. Not that anyone was expecting anything else from a Career._

Cierra Daline: _Oops I did too good._

Soleil Farran POV: _So I should play up the small target angle._

Elyssa Adverteese POV: _I did better than that._

Elver Darlin POV: _Nine... just like everyone else. Crap._

Marley Xander POV: _Hey, all the Careers got nines- except me?! Shoot I'll never hear the end of it._

Logan Quinn POV: _Yeah, it's easy when you've already killed._

Elena Cortes POV: _That doesn't look good._

Sylvester Holloway POV: _What?_

Velvet Tek POV: _Wow, you go Sylvester!_

River Summers POV: _I have to do whatever it takes..._

Hax Banyon POV: _Ha I got the same score as my tiny partner. Nice one._

Lanolin Gossamer POV: _That's not very funny._

Alice Grace Silvin POV: _I got the worst score._

Tariq Bluegrass POV: _Gotta get home, gotta keep my allies safe..._

Lanie Mather POV: _River and Hax seem nice._

Bambi Kirkland POV: _In books, the underdog would have gotten a better score._

Eve Sable POV: _I wonder what the others did._

Olivier Fowler POV: _They'll never see me coming._

Anise Haeffle POV: _I hope Alice is okay._

Krunk Wickersly POV: _My alliance looks solid._

Calley Green POV: _Just start the Games._

* * *

 **Lanie is looking to ally with Hax and River. Since Hax has agreed, I'm adding that part to the first alliance chapter. If River joins, I'll add that too.**


	21. Interviews

Harlequin Marceau POV

 _You're going to do fine. You did fine last year. You did fine the year before... okay, you didn't do_ terrible _the year before. They like you. They cheer and they send all those letters. They don't like me as much as Seutonius though. Of course not. He was a legend. I've only been here three years. Those are big shoes to fill. I'll probably never be that good. Oh goodness, that's no way to talk. Just go out there and be fabulous._

"Hello, Panem! Are you ready for some intervews?" _Of course they are, dummy. They've been waiting all year._ "Let's bring in our first Tribute!"

Our first Tribute was Luxen Linderman. He looked rather dapper, or perhaps foppish, in a full velvet suit and a top hat. Okay, he really looked like the Monopoly man, except for the blue earring.

"You're with the Careers, even though you haven't trained. How has that been working for you?" I asked.

"It's been great! It's cool to be with such strong allies, and I know I can help them out with funding," he said. Just like that, I didn't like him. My opinions are sharp and lightning-quick.

"Yes, I'm sure we'll all be rooting for you. If you win, you'll be even richer!" I said. Luxen smiled a crocodile grin as he glared daggers at me.

"You mentor is Estrella, right? She's quite a character. Has she taught you anything interesting?" I asked Olivine.

"She told me to make my own decisions, so really I can hardly follow her advice without breaking it," Olivine said. "But I think my main decision is that I decided to win." She was more soft-spoken than most Careers. It seemed like she didn't notice what her decision meant for the others. I didn't think she'd win, but I kind of hoped she did.

"You're the odds-on favorite to win. Any surprise there?" I asked Troy. His relaxed posture belied his pinstripe suit.

"I'm not gonna lie, I knew I'd do well. But then, I was trained all my life. It'd be pretty sad if I didn't," he said. I could appreciate that. He was confident but not obnoxious.

"Here's the girl who turned heads back in Two," I said to Cierra. "Obviously no one tells you what to do."

"Sometimes I look before I leap," Cierra said. "Now that I've seen the other Careers, maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty. But I'll do my best." _Laying low, are you? Might be clever._

"I haven't heard much from you. What's the essence of Soleil?" I asked.

"That's a pretty hard question to answer. I'm a lot of things, and what I will be in the Arena will depend on what's inside it. You have to adapt and learn to fit your surroundings," Soleil said.

"Thank you for that lovely answer that told us nothing," I said.

"Here's the whiz kid from Three! I saw the tapes of your session, and I think you're definitely an advocate for Victor," I said.

"That's _candidate,"_ she said. _Shoot, you're right. But if that's how you want it..._

"I was so glad to see you got a six. What a commendable score. I'm sure you and your contusion of allies will burn through the Arena like wildflowers. Break an egg!"

"We all know _this_ face. You have to tell us about the parade," I said to Elver.

"I jumped on the horse. Shelle was very mad," he said. _Okay, wasn't aware you were a robot._

"She probably wanted a more professional image," I said, trying to match his temperament.

"She's such a fussbudget. She should learn to cut loose," he teased. _I can't win._

"I know I'll do a good job. I don't want to brag too much, but I'm obviously good at the stuff Careers need to know. I was top at the Academy and I did great in training. I'm really looking forward to seeing the Arena. I hope it's something really cool like outer space or something. I hope there are neat mutts I can fight too. I think fighting mutts will be even cooler than fighting Tributes, because I don't have to worry that I'll feel sorry for them..." Marley said.

Elena politely answered my questions and seemed nervous in front of the camera. Happens to the best of us. She squirmed in her chair and leaned forward.

"Is it okay if I say something to the people at home?" she whispered.

"Yeah, go ahead, honey," I said. She blushed and looked at the camera.

"I love you, Esther," she said. The audience melted into a puddle of cuteness. She was still going to die, but she'd be missed.

"Did you learn anything growing up that will help you in the Games?" I asked Logan.

"I learned to fight and I learned to kill, so I'd say so," he said. I would too.

"I love it so much here! The people are all so nice and they're so pretty! You're pretty too and I love your dress. I hope I get to come back here. Of course if I don't I'll be dead so I won't care," Velvet said. Flattery gets you everywhere, so I didn't mind the sucking up. The dark humor was more my style, though.

"What's in like seeing the Capitol for the first time?" I asked Sylvester. He was wearing a blue suit, like Logan's.

"It's really nice to see all the technology and machinery. I worked with trains back home, and the trains here are much nicer," he said.

"If you win it all, how do you plan to spend all your time?" I asked River.

"I want my talent to be woodworking. It's so nice and serene carving a new piece. I can work for hours and never get bored," she said. Maybe her interview lacked substance, but _dang_ she was a fox!

"Let's cut to the chase. How are you going to win the Games?" I asked Hax.

"I'mma fight anyone I can and run from anyone I can't," he said. Fair enough.

"Excuse the outfit. I thought this was a penguin party," Lanolin said when he showed up in all black and shinier than spit. I could tell he would go over well with the audience.

"Are you going to wear that in the Arena?" I asked.

"Maybe it'll be a coal mine," he said. We batted jokes back and forth until his time was up.

"Here's Panem's sweetheart," I said when Alice came onstage. She waved at the people and clutched her deer as she sat.

"What's the best thing you've seen in the Capitol?" I asked her. She giggled and hid her face behind her toy. She kicked her feet under her chair and peeked out at the people.

"It's all right, folks. It's all right there on her face," I said. I let her go early and she ran offstage. _That's messed up. She's so young. But there's nothing I can do about it._

"Why do you need to win the Games?" I asked Tariq. He seemed distracted, but I didn't mind. Not all Tributes are meant for television.

"I need to get back to my family. They're all that matters," he said. Something about him seemed off-putting, like he didn't care about his family so much as himself. I got nothing against people who just say 'yo, I don't want to die'. Not everyone needs a sobstory.

"That's so admirable. Those other Tributes probably don't care about their families," I said.

Lanie's dress was a gorgeous silver number, and she looked adorable in it. The only problem was filling it out. Busty she wasn't.

"What's one thing you want all of Panem to know?" I asked her. She froze and her eyes went wide.

"You can chew wheat like bubble gum if it's fresh," she blurted.

"That was... very educational," I said. Can't win them all.

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm glad you're the new interviewer and not someone boring," Eve said. _Well don't mind if I do._ She knew how to make a lady feel special. She talked a little about her family.

"I do hope it all works out for you. I saw your session tape, and someone must have made a mistake. That was _marvelous._ If I was allowed to sponsor, my money would go to you," I said, hinting for all it was worth. Hey, I don't decide who wins, but I can help.

Bambi's leather mask was pretty rad. Only I could see how terrified he was underneath it. We got on the topic of books and I asked the natural question.

"If someone wrote a book about your life, what kind of book would it be?" I asked. Bambi paused and scratched the back of his head.

"It would be a very sad one," he said. That pretty much killed the mood.

Olivier knew how to advertise. His suit was half white and gold, half black and blue. He clutched his stomach as he sat down.

"Excuse me, I have some butterflies in my stomach," he said. He coughed into his hand and opened it, revealing a lovely glowing butterfly. The crowd went wild.

"I don't think I really need to say anything. Why don't you take it away?" I said. Olivier rose to the occasion, dancing and reading minds like no one's business. If he died, I wouldn't believe it. He'd probably pop out of Galba's wardrobe a week later.

Anise was dressed like an anise. Clever, but perhaps too subtle for the audience to grasp. I matched her fakeness and let her know I saw what she was doing. Poor girl was embarrassed enough.

"I just love the Capitol so much. I'm so glad everyone here is so nice and people are going to help me in the Arena even though they don't know me. This is the best country ever," she lied.

Krunk seemed very well put together. He was charming, polite, and generally genial. In the end, I didn't know what to make of him.

"I'm here now. I can't change that. I'll do what I have to, even if I don't enjoy it. We'll see what happens," he said. I stayed neutral. I couldn't tell whether I liked him or not.

"Here's the volunteer from Twelve," I said when Calley came in. "Whatever made you decide on that?"

"I guess I just wanted to be noticed. Not much happens in Twelve," she said quietly. I could tell she was shy, so I filled most of the time with chitchat of my own.

"Before you go, what do you have that the others don't?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sporty and I don't mind being dirty. I suppose the Careers are too, though," she said. She left, and I breathed a big sigh of relief. It was over, and I hadn't burned the place down. Nailed it.


	22. Pre-Games Happenings

Lanolin Gossamer POV

I had one day before I fought for my life in a juvenile deathmatch. That would have sounded really epic in a comic book or something, but it wasn't as cool when it happened to me. I had twenty-four more hours to live, and I knew exactly how to spend it.

"What should I do at the Bloodbath?" I asked Tillo, who was straightening up her room.

"You? Run," she said.

"All right. What's the best way to find food?" I asked.

"It depends on the Arena. I wouldn't know," she said.

"Oh yeah, yours was inside. What do you think mine will be like?" I asked. She didn't look up from her work.

"They seem to only do indoor ones every few years, so probably outdoor," she said.

"So maybe like a desert or underwater?" I asked. She set down a book and sighed.

"I don't know," she said.

"Okay, but did you get a lot of sponsors?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"No one liked me," she said.

"I suppose I shouldn't ask how to get people to like me," I said.

"Nope," she said.

"Do the other Tributes usually start killing pretty quick, or just the Careers?" I asked.

"Sometimes some of the outliers just needed an excuse, but you can usually tell which ones," she said.

"Do you think any of the others are this year?" I asked.

"I don't think so," she said.

"You won... what's the most important part of winning?" I asked.

"Doing whatever it takes," she said.

"Yeah. You had to kill a lot of people. Was that hard?" I asked. She finally seemed to react.

"Yes. It was hard," she said. She always seemed so emotionless. It was like watching a normal person cry.

"Did you fight any mutts?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Do you think I will?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Is there going to be a feast?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said. She slammed a book down on her shelf.

"What's it like fighting Careers?" I asked.

"I don't- you know what, it's easy," she said. I laughed.

"Now you're messing with me," I said.

"Could you throw this down the chute?" she asked, and she handed me a rumpled shirt. "It's right down the hall."

"Sure," I said. I took it and stepped out of the room. As soon as I did, she slammed the door on me. Real funny.

* * *

River Summers POV

 _I have to do it._

Seeing the training scores had driven home exactly what sort of trouble I was in. Of all those names, only one was coming out. I had a twenty-three out of twenty-four chance of dying, and if I didn't do _anything_ I could, I was going to lose. I had to get my head in the Game. I had to play it, no matter how terrible it was. To start, I was going to do something I never imagined I was capable of.

I stepped into the brightly lit room and walked up to a desk. The woman behind it was made up to look like a china doll, and her hair was down to the floor.

"What are you doing here, princess? You have your own stylist," she said sweetly.

"I wanted to surprise her," I said. Already my stomach was sinking. I could barely speak. "Could you cut my hair?"

"Oh, a _surprise?!_ That's darling! How do you want it styled?" she asked.

"Cut it off," I said. She gasped.

" _Cut it off?_ But why? It's so beautiful," she said. Her face mirrored my heart.

"It gets in my way," I whispered.

"Let's just get you in the chair and see what happens," she said. I sat in a soft chair and she spun it toward the mirror. I saw my long, beautiful tresses and almost lost heart. It was more than just hair. It was part of me. It was like cutting off a finger.

"So what'll it be?" the woman asked.

"Cut it all off," I said. "Please."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure."

She gathered a lock in her fingers and slid them up, up until they rested against my head. She took out the scissors and slid them open. I closed my eyes until I heard them click shut. My head felt horribly light and the awful finality of it hit me. I watched in the mirror as she cut pieces of me away. They fell to the ground and piled up. I looked down and cried as I watched the pile grow. I felt like I'd never be pretty again.

When I finally looked up, the lady was fussing with the tiny patch of hair that was left. She ran a comb through it and blow dried it. When she was done, I could tell it was a great haircut. It just wasn't mine. I didn't suddenly love it and I didn't feel stronger. I felt lesser.

"It's such a shame," the woman tutted. Then her face brightened. "But really, you look prettier like this anyway. I'm sure you'll do so well."

"Thanks," I said. I left the store with her still trying to comfort me. Only after I left did I feel anything positive. It still hurt like I'd torn out my heart, but I knew I'd grown because of it. I'd done something I didn't think I was capable of, and I knew I could do whatever it took. I was learning to play the Game, and it just might save my life.

* * *

Alice Grace Silvin POV

It was late, but I couldn't sleep. I would have gone to my mentor, but being with Tillo would be scarier than being alone. I could have gone to Remus, but it would be weird spending the night with a _boy,_ even if he was old enough to be my grandfather. Instead, I knocked on Anise's door. She let me in right away and we piled into her bed.

"I don't want to go. I wish we could stay here forever," I said. I curled my knees against my chest and tried to squeeze into myself.

"I wish we could too," Anise said. "No one should have to go through this." She started to say something else, but she stopped herself.

"It's going to be all right. We'll get through it together," she said. I thought of the things I'd seen on the tapes. People died and there was so much blood.

"Am I going to die?" I asked. I shivered, even under the blankets.

"I won't let you die," Anise said. Maybe she was right. There was always hope. I knew that when people died, it was because God called them back to Heaven. I was too young for him to call me.

"Will you pray with me?" I asked.

"Of course," Anise said. We faced each other and I brought my hands together.

"Dear God, please take care of me and Anise, and please take care of everyone else as well. If any of us die, please take them to Heaven and take care of them," I said. Anise must have prayed silently after that, because she kept her eyes closed and her lips moved. I felt a lot better after that, but I was still scared. Sometimes the world is too scary. Maybe I could just pretend the Arena was something nicer. Something like Wonderland. Of _course_ it was Wonderland, since I was Alice. Maybe there would be rabbits. Whatever it was, it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Krunk Wickersly POV

It was strange looking over pictures of twenty-four children and wondering which ones would die first. The obvious pick was Alice, but the Careers might not bother. I knew my alliance would have to watch out, since we were the biggest threat to them. We wouldn't attack, of course, but they might think we would.

As far as the people in my alliance, they were a mixed bag. I got the feeling Velvet would get herself killed mouthing off to someone stronger, and Elyssa might go the same way. Logan was tough. If anyone was going to betray me, it would be him. Olivier was too nice to do something like that. It would be hard to kill him, but if it came down to it I'd have to. It wasn't my fault they made us do this. I would just do what I needed to in order to survive.

I went over my advantages in my head. I was from Twelve, so a lot of people already counted me out. They didn't know I wasn't like most people from my District, and that would help me. They wouldn't know what they were dealing with until it was too late. I was also smart, capable, and coolheaded, which most people seemed to struggle with.

I didn't have an exact plan for the Bloodbath, but I wasn't worried. I'd make something up. I could get through just on instinct. After that, it would be easy. As long as I didn't mess with the Careers until the right moment, no one else was a threat. I didn't know who'd die first, but I knew who'd be there at the end.

* * *

 **Anise's form didn't mention religion, but I assumed that most people wouldn't say no to Alice's request.**


	23. Appearances

**Everlastingimpression mentioned an appearances list and I thought "Hot dang, that's a good idea!" Here it is.**

* * *

Luxen Linderman: Short and fond of wearing tall shoes, perhaps to counter that. Large, sad and youthful ice blue eyes. Looks younger than he is and has a baby face. He has a blue earring in his left ear and his nails are painted black.

Olivine Martinez: Olivine is Hispanic (shocker). Her hair is dark brown and reaches to her jawline. She usually pulls it back. She's tan and toned from training. Her eyes are light brown and freckles define her cheeks.

Troy Cahill: Six and a half feet tall and muscular. Dark brown hair and sharp blue eyes. He has a birthmark on his shoulder and looks like some guy named Jared Goff.

Cierra Daline: 5'6" and slender. She's pale with waist-length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes.

Soleil Farran: Looks like Lucky Blue Smith. He has frosty blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a smirk. I always relish the chance to legitimately use this word: Soleil is a half-Capitol bastard, so he has the Capitolite bone structure. He's very tall- 6'3" and scrawny, and his resting face is grumpy. Due to his Capitol blood, full lips, and long lashes, he looks more feminine than most guys.

Elyssa Adverteese: Average height and weight. Her hair is shoulder-length, straight and brown. She has freckles all over her face and her skin is pale.

Elver Darlin: To his likely dismay, Elver has the normal Four look. His hair is brown, short and messy and his eyes are bright green. He has a tan from working outside and he's very tall, but his height is common in Four.

Marley Xander: Marley is probably one of the taller girls, but she's not abnormally tall at 5'8". Her weight is average, though it's higher than people might think due to her amount of muscle. Her bronze hair is curly and her eyes are green. She has the Four tan, freckles on her nose, and some bothersome acne. As expected from her training, her body is toned and fit.

Elena Cortes: Very curly black hair and chocolate eyes. Her face is heart-shaped. Her build is slim and she's average height at 5'5". She looks smaller than she is and she is Latina.

Logan Quinn: 5'8" with piercing blue eyes and short blonde hair. His skin is light and he is handsome, although he doesn't think so. He looks like "the stupid blonde kid from the show [Jayman's] sister watches, GameShakers".

Velvet Tek: Velvet's pretty tall for a girl, since she's six foot. Her hair is dark blonde and her eyes are blue. She's pale and skinny. Sounds like she looks similar to a model, but the form noted she is average looking.

Sylvester Holloway: Sylvester is good looking. His eyes are hazelly greenish and his hair is wavy and short. He's 6'3" and 170 pounds. He has a funny smirk and an athletic build. He's tan and lightly freckled. He looks like Beau Mirchoff.

River Summers: River is mixed race, black and white, so her skin is roughly mocha colored. Her hair was drop-dead gorgeous, but... well, you read about it.

Hax Banyon: Hax is a big dude. He's also black. He's not as big as some black athletes, like most of the football players, but he's naturally athletic. He looks like John Henry from American folklore.

Lanolin Gossamer: Shaggy and uncombed black hair, pale and striking blue eyes. Tall, lanky and awkward body, sharp cheekbones and long lashes. He's handsome but not gorgeous.

Alice Grace Silvin: Alice form notes that she is "average". Her hair is straight, shoulder length and brown. Her eyes are also brown. Her height and weight are average. Her smile is her best feature. Her skin is tan white and she has freckles on her nose and cheeks. Her hair is usually tangled and she's too preoccupied to care about appearance.

Tariq Bluegrass: Tariq is also mixed race, and his father's Middle Eastern genes dominate. He has olive skin and straight, silky black hair to his jaw. His eyes are hazel ombre. He is lean and of average height. Due to past drug addiction, his eyes are sunken and his cheeks are hollow.

Lanie Mather: Lane's hair is straight and sandy blonde. Her eyes are grey-blue and her face is generally pinched, but her smile is infections when she shows it. Her eyes also shine when she's happy. She has lots of freckles and a small pointed nose.

Bambi Kirkland: Bambi is bigger than one would expect. He's built similary to Thresh but not so massive. He has a cute baby face with brown eyes. His tan skin has Asian coloring and his hair was shaggy black. The stylists dyed it dark brown with highlights in the Capitol.

Eve Sable: Medium brown hair and dark brown eyes. She's 5'8" and slightly underweight, with some muscle from her job. She has light freckles and her short hair is curly. Her hands are scarred from minor mishaps in the butcher shop.

Olivier Fowler: Olivier's much taller than most magicians, since disappearing illusions often involve small spaces. He's 6'5"- for some perspective, that's as tall as Christopher Lee. He's black and has a high top fade. He's usually smiling and he has the beginnings of a chinstrap beard. He is lean, muscular, and compact.

Anise Haeffle: Her skin is very light brown, and I assume she's black. Her curly black hair reaches to her shoulders and is usually tied back. She's not fully grown and is 5'6". She has kind dark brown eyes and a large nose.

Krunk Wickersly: Krunk is a common Seam boy with olive skin, black hair, and striking gray eyes.

Calley Green: Her hair is long, straight, and dirty blonde. She usually wears it in a ponytail. She slim and plain'faced. Her teeth are prominent and she has scabs from her athletic activities. She always looks tired and her blue eyes are washed-out and dead-looking.

* * *

 **I'll also echo Everlastingimpression and repeat that Tariq has a prominent stutter. I mentioned it once before I promptly forgot about it and never mentioned it during his interview.**

 **Some of these people (Off the top of my head, I remember River and Bambi) have pictures on the blog. The others might come too, but I don't know how busy the bloggers are.**

 **I've been looking up the celebrity doppelgangers, and that really does help me visualize the characters. Troy especially seemed much more human after he had a face, and I think it will help me write him better. A little research told me the stupid kid from Gameshakers is probably named Thomas.**


	24. Into the Tubes

Estrella Vasquez POV

I didn't envy Kazuo, stuck with an untrained prissy boy who could barely tie his shoes. Olivine was more my style. Nothing's set in stone, but I was pretty sure I'd see her again.

"Remember, do this for you," I said. "Not for the Capitol, or for the other Careers. They don't matter. You made your plan, and it's a good one. You don't need anyone but yourself. I expect to see you again," I said. Olivine hadn't looked nervous before, and she only looked more determined afterward.

"I'll be back," she said, and she said it loud and strong. No matter what, she was going to do great things.

* * *

Pray Jager POV

I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later in my mentoring career. Cierra was getting cold feet. She stared at the tube with terror in her eyes and hyperventilated.

"I shouldn't have volunteered. I don't want to die. I just wanted to be unique," she said. She looked to me for assurance, which was a bad idea.

"Too late. You wasted our time and you wasted your life. You'll be unique. First Career to die in piss-stained shorts. Get out of my sight," I sneered. I turned my back and tuned out her sniveling. The room grew quiet. Maybe she was snapping out of it. Then I wouldn't be quite so disgusted.

* * *

Acee Hal POV

Soleil had his brave face on. I'd seen so many faces from him I didn't know if he had a real one. I didn't like him, but I still didn't want him to die. I also didn't particularly like Elyssa. She was sharp, but it's usually better to seed dumber rather than smarter than you are. Of course, I didn't want her to die either. I was supposed to be loyal to my Tributes, but all of them deserved to live. In my heart, I was hoping Alice would get a miracle. More realistically, Troy would come back. I'd seen so much death it didn't seem to matter anymore.

* * *

Shelle McDan POV

Elver was pumped and ready to go. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, tan pants, and a thin jacket, suggesting an outdoor but temperate Arena. He paced restlessly as he waited for the tube. Exasperating though he was, I gave him one last sendoff.

"You have successfully ignored everything I have told you and been nothing but a thorn in my side. That being said, go out there and get killed," I said. He stopped pacing and broke into laughter.

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me," he said.

* * *

Erwin Jackson POV

Logan was already a killer. There wasn't much I could teach him. I didn't hold it against him, though. He was a product of his environment, doing what he had to in a merciless world. He was agitated but not scared. I'd seen that look before. It was the look of someone who never wanted to kill, but wouldn't hesitate. I'd never gained that look. It may have been good for my soul, but it was torture for my mind.

"I hope it's easier for you," I said.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

I was mentoring again. It seemed so long since the last time I saw a tribute off. Everything hurt, not just my heart. My arms ached and my head was pounding. Velvet found my stash a few days ago and threw them out. It was tearing me apart, but I owed it to her to stay clean until she was gone. The second she left, the pain would be unbearable. I knew I'd never forget her, though.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and she hugged me. I never wanted to let her go. She was like my own daughter, and she deserved a far better father.

* * *

Sequoia Wilson POV

River looked naked without her hair. She looked both older and younger, and her beauty seemed hardened into cold austerity. Something so small seemed like a tragedy, and I knew it paled in comparison to what more she was likely to lose. I expected her to cry or at least be afraid when the tube came down, but her face was blank. She stepped into it without a word and disappeared.

* * *

Tillo Peters POV

Alice was kneeling beside the couch in the launch room. She had asked me to pray with her and I pretended to go along with her, but I stopped after she closed her eyes. God and me had a strained history. All I ever heard about him I heard from my father. He was great at reading the stuff about women staying home. He never talked about the part where Deborah lead the charge into battle or Jael killed the warlord. God didn't stop the Games from happening. What did he ever do for me? I had to break his laws just to keep living. Alice was different. If God was like she thought he was, maybe we could pick up where we left off. But Alice was going to die. He wouldn't stop that either.

* * *

Chimera Ilium POV

 _This_ was going to be our year. I said that every year, but this time it was true. Tariq and Lanie were both strong, fine Tributes. One of them was sure to win. Then I could just be an escort and not worry any more. I took the job to make Tributes look fabulous and show them all the Capitol had to offer. It was supposed to be fun, not depressing.

Tariq seemed more nervous than Lanie. He held her hand until the tubes came down. He repeated the names of his allies as he stepped in. Lanie leaned back against the glass and wrapped her arms around herself. They were such fine children. One of them had to come back.

* * *

Cornflower Fields POV

Bambi walked into the launch room holding a squirming poodle puppy. I had no idea how he got that past the Gamemakers, but maybe they just didn't care. He handed it to me and took it reflexively.

"Can you take care of Labyrinth while I'm gone?" he asked. There's no way to say no to that, so I didn't. After Labyrinth started whimpering I set him down and he sniffed around the room, making it a little less dismal.

Eve was quiet as she waited. She didn't seem to notice the danger. I'd been the same way before I went into the tube. She'd find out. After she got in, she tapped at the glass and peeked at the mechanics of it. Bambi, who was calm until that, started to shiver and pull at the seam where the door closed. _He's claustrophobic,_ I noted. Good thing he wouldn't be in there long.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

 _He's not Apollo._ I repeated it over and over in my head as Olivier and Anise waited. Before, it was always exciting when I saw the tubes. It reminded me of how undeinably badass I was in my Games. I hadn't seen Apollo in his, since Mars mentored him. But now, I never wanted to see them again. Anise snuck looks at me and tried to think of a way to comfort me. Olivier obviously knew what was up, since he sat across the room and tried to stay out of sight.

It was better than last year. Every time a wound reopens, its scars over more. Someday I'd be able to remember the good times with Apollo. If they ever did the horrible resurrection Games again, I'd get a new layer of scars. They say scars give you character. I already had enough.

* * *

Demi Bottle POV

I'd done all I could. I'd told them about weapons, trends, strategies, survival, and alliances. Krunk seemed prepared and confident. He wasn't even scared, and I desperately hoped he knew what he was doing. Calley... I didn't know what to do for her. She was a volunteer from Twelve. That didn't instill confidence. She seemed so defeated already. She didn't even react when the tube came down. I suspected she joined the Games as an attention grabbing form of suicide. I hated how selfish I was, resenting her for lessening our chances of victory. The girl was so sad she couldn't bear to live, and I was a Capitolite. My life was painless. I was weak. I wanted one of them to come back for my own benefit. I wanted one to live because it was so wrong what was happening, but I wanted to give them the life I hated so much. I couldn't bear it anymore.

* * *

 **It's always the last people I suspect that end up developing. Demi used to be the biggest ditz in Panem.**

 **In the books, each Tribute had their own launch room. I put Tributes together if they had the same mentor so the mentor could help them both equally.**


	25. Countdown

Cierra Daline POV

I stared straight ahead as the tube rose up. It didn't matter how scared I was. If the others saw it they'd be on me like wolves. I had one shot. If I could fake it through the Bloodbath, I'd get out of there with weapons and supplies. I'd slip out in all the chaos and they wouldn't even notice until I was halfway across the Arena. I had one shot. I couldn't blow it.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

I didn't expect that. The Arena was just like home. Tall, golden grass grew thick as far as I could see. The only break was a clearing around the Cornucopia, which was painted to look like a barn. Elyssa was to my left and Krunk was next to her. Troy was on my other side, but he was focused on the Cornucopia. I turned my attention to my allies. We had to stick together, or they'd pick us all off. The countdown started.

* * *

Troy Cahill POV

 _What is this?_ The Cornucopia was filled with a bunch of farm stuff. Instead of swords and bows, there were pitchforks and hoes. A row of short, curved knives were laid out in a mockery of a set of throwing knives. Bags of potatoes and vegetables were scattered near the mouth of the barn-ocopia and there was a pail of milk sitting on a stool. There was a freaking _chicken_ sitting in a cage. What a ripoff. Why couldn't I get something cool like a volcano? The timer counted down and I waited for my moment. Lame Arena or not, I was still going to win.

* * *

Elyssa Adverteese POV

Logan was supposed to get the weapons. Krunk was on food duty. Tariq was assigned to watch for attacks and Olivier was supposed to distract anyone who targeted us. I was from Three, so I was supposed to gather anything technologically useful. Once I saw the Arena theme, I didn't think there would be anything, but then I spotted a coil of metal wire. Obviously it came from an electric fence, and that would be useful. It wouldn't be long before the timer reached zero. I was so full of adrenaline I didn't have the presence of mind to be scared. I just wanted to get moving.

* * *

Marley Xander POV

Well shoot the horse and slap me silly. It's the Rodeo Games. Lucky for me, there was a pitckfork among all the other tools. It wasn't a spear, but it would work. I could make netting out of something or other. I couldn't believe my moment was almost here. I'd waited all my life to go to the Games and show Panem what I was made of. It was going to be so much fun.

* * *

Lanolin Gossamer POV

Old MacDonald had a farm. And we were all gonna die on it. I didn't remember that part of the song. The whole thing cracked me up, and I started laughing so hard I almost fell off my platform.

"Woops, better watch out! We almost had scrambled Lanolin!" I burst out. Alice looked at me like I was nuts, but the others kept their eyes on the timer. I never met the shadowy Gamemakers who dealt life and death, but I almost liked them in that moment. They not only killed kids. They made people laugh at it.

* * *

Velvet Tek POV

Lanolin had the right idea. It was so crazy, all I could do was laugh. The only thing that would have made it better was if the timer noise was a banjo. I found Bambi and we communicated silently. He was trembling and kept looking at the grass, like he wanted to bolt right away. I understood his fear, but we wouldn't last long without supplies. I pointedly looked at the Cornucopia and held my fingers close together. _Just a bit,_ I signaled. Just in case, I tried to predict which way he'd run if he chickened out. It was going to be next to impossible to find each other in this mess.

* * *

Logan Quinn POV

It was just like back home. I'd been in a hundred turf wars. This time it was over the Cornucopia. The Careers would defend it with all they had, and it wasn't actually my objective to take it. I just wanted to stay long enough to get supplies. Half of the knives were rusted and dull, but the machete I saw would still be lethal. It was convenient that the Arena was farm-based. The tall grass meant the Gamemakers practically _had_ to include long knives. The timer counted down from ten seconds. Everyone tensed as the last few moments drained away. The gong sounded, and everyone burst into motion.


	26. Bloodbath

Hax Banyon POV

I liked Lanie. She had spunk, and I kept a close eye on her as I ran in to grab supplies. She went straight for a water bottle like the smart cookie she was. I took it upon myself to handle the heavy lifting and hefted a massive backpack. I turned to run and smacked into Troy. He shoved a short, thick knife below my collarbone and dragged it down through my chest. I actually saw my guts spill out as I fell. I crumpled into the grass and it tickled my cheek as I faded away. I saw Lanie disappear into the taller grass and smiled. At least she got away. Too bad I was still dead.

* * *

Elena Cortes POV

The Careers ran straight into the middle of the Cornucopia and rifled through it for weapons. There was no way I was going in for the good stuff, but it was going to take them awhile to find weapons. I darted into the periphery on the border of the Cornucopia clearing and picked up a sheet of folded plastic. There was a water bottle next to it, and I bent over to take it. I was far out of the Careers' range, since there weren't any long-range weapons in the Cornucopia.

Something hard wrapped around my leg like a snake and pulled me down. I saw it was a chain and pulled at it. I looked up when something moved in the corner of my eye. It was Marley, and she was holding on to the other end of the chain. She tossed it onto me and it weighed me down to the ground. I wrestled with it as she ran closer.

"Check out this axe I found!" she said. She raised it up. I didn't have time to run, but I had time to think of Esther. I thought of the day we met and how radiant she looked. When the axe came down, her name was in my mind and on my lips.

* * *

Anise Haeffle POV

The Bloodbath was no place for us. I found Alice and ran toward her, signaling to her to run into the grass. I was halfway to her when Olivine smacked into my from the side and I fell to the ground. I rolled over and cringed back when I saw her about to strike.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Alice yelled. She darted in between us and glared at Olivine. My hands flew to my mouth and I froze. Seeing Alice die was a thousand times worse than dying. I wanted to leap up and throw her out of the way, but I was afraid any movement would set Olivine off. She wavered and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, let someone else piss all of Panem off," she said. She ran off to kill someone else, and in that moment it felt like the heavens themselves had descended. Alice helped me to my feet and we bolted into the safety of the grass.

* * *

Krunk Wickersly POV

The Arena was chaos. Someone who kept his cool could really clean up. I tracked all the Careers and waited until they were busy making kills. Then I slipped right through them into the Cornucopia. I had my eye on a tent folded up into a canvas bag. It would keep us out of the cold and dry in case of rain. I had to have it.

It felt my head exploded. I dazedly wondered if I'd smashed into a force field as I staggered forward a step and toppled. Everything tilted and I felt like I was floating. Cierra appeared over me holding a hammer.

"No, that's not..." I slurred. She hit me with it again and I felt it smacking against my skull. My head started to crack and give in, but it took so long to die. That wasn't supposed to be how it happened. She wasn't supposed to be there. I had it planned out. I was the best...

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

I didn't want to go into the Bloodbath, but Velvet seemed to know what she was doing. I followed her as she scooped up a backpack and a rain poncho. She ran to pick up another bag, but Troy intercepted her. He bowled her over started twisting her neck.

"Bambi!" she yelled. _What do I do what do I do?_ I thought. The only way to stop him was to kill him. I couldn't do that.

"Hey!" I yelled. Troy glanced over at me with disgusted bewilderment all over his face. Velvet curled her knee up into his stomach and squirmed out from under him as he coughed. She ran past me and I followed her into the tall grass.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled.

"Whatever, just run!" she yelled back. I couldn't go on like that. Something was going to give.

* * *

Lanolin Gossamer POV

There are times when you laugh to avoid the pain, and there are times when there's just too much pain. People were dying all around me, and others were fighting to stay alive. It was all I could do not to wail in despair. For a second, I couldn't even move. Everything slowed down around me like a panoramic painting of death and blood. The sounds filling the air dragged out and I wondered if they would last forever.

Everything snapped into focus, and I turned to run. I dimly registered supplies and prizes on the ground around me, but I was too afraid to stop running. Something pinched my back and it felt like someone shoved me forward. I fell onto my stomach and tried to get up. Something yanked out of my back and I felt the bones grinding against it. I turned my head and saw it was an axe. Elver was holding it. Did he throw it that far? That must have looked so cool. I wish I'd gotten to see that.

* * *

Marley Xander POV

 _Eww..._

I didn't think it was going to look like that. Elena's head burst apart like a dropped glass. Blood and brains flew everywhere and my axe got stuck in all the gore. I had to brace my foot against her to yank it out. _I don't think I'll use this again,_ I thought. At least she died quick. I was here to kill and all, but I wasn't here to maim. Next time I'd use a cleaner weapon.

* * *

River Summers POV

The Games are often determined by what happens in the Bloodbath. I took one life-or-death risk and ran in far enough to grab a bag. If there was anything I could use as a knife, that could make all the difference. As soon as I had it, I ran into the grass. It was thick and taller than my head, tall enough to hide even the biggest Tributes. It scratched at my cheeks and I ran through it, and I hoped I wasn't leaving a trail. I heard it rustling and thought that at least I would know if someone was close.

It didn't take long for the cannons to start. In some of the videos I'd seen, it took much longer. Only four of them went off. Already I thought of them as eliminated players and not dead children. It was like hunting for food. Someone else had to die in order for me to live. I dumped out my bag and examined my supplies. I had a roll of bandages, a thin reflective sheet of foil, night vision goggles and a pair of socks. There was a full bottle of water, but no food. Last of all, I had a small knife. It was curved like an S and the handle was wooden. Once I'd gotten my bearings, I could start the hunt.

* * *

 **Not many people died this time. I went through the list and didn't see anyone who seemed Bloodbathy. Bet you all thought I was going to kill Alice, though. Aren't I a tease?**

 **Obituaries:**

 **24th place: Hax Banyon- knifed by Troy**

 **Hax was mine, since the Seven male fell through. I try to kill any of my Tributes first so no one else has to go first. I liked Hax, especially for a filler. He seemed like a neat guy to know. Too bad he died.**

 **23rd place: Elena Cortes- Axed by Marley**

 **Elena didn't seem strong enough to win. I had to find _some_ people to kill in the Bloodbath. Rest assured that a wound like that killed her before she felt any pain, and Esther will mourn her deeply. Thanks Hollyhobbit for Elena. She was far more realistic than many Tributes I get and she wasn't bombastic. That's rarer than some people would think.**

 **22nd place: Krunk Wickersly- Head smashed with a hammer by Cierra**

 **I remember a clip from the Hunger Games movie showing a boy killing another with a brick. That reminded me that not all deaths are neat. The Hunger Games are brutal- as brutal as a hammer. Now that he's dead, I can let the cat out of the bag: Krunk was a psychopath. Some of you may have picked up on the signs (I know YesMyLordCiel studies psychology). He was arrogant, unfeeling, and impulsive, three red flags. Like most psychopaths, he wasn't violent, but I suspect he would have killed soon if he hadn't died. Unfortunately, his arrogance got the better of him. Thanks CarlPoppaLOL for Krunk. He was a realistic example of a personality disorder. I knew Velvet had a better chance of winning and they both couldn't, so I took out Krunk.**

 **21st place: Lanolin Gossamer- Axe thrown by Elver**

 **Lanolin more or less just had crappy luck. Elver could have thrown an axe at anyone. It happened to be him. I didn't have any inspiration for how he would win, so I killed him. Thanks Madam Pepper Potts for Lanolin. He was likable, realistic, funny, and undeserving of this.**


	27. Exploring the Arena

Cierra Daline POV

Elver threw an axe at someone who was running away. That just made me extra cautious as I waited for my moment. The others probably thought I was still loyal. They'd just seen me kill Krunk. I shoved small supplies into my pocket before I left the Cornucopia. I was afraid if I grabbed a backpack they'd know.

I watched the other Tributes as they fled the Cornucopia. I focused on one girl, the girl from Ten. Before I could second-guess myself, I ran after her. Either the others would think I was going after her to kill her, or they'd think I was deserting. I'd never felt so exposed as I ran across the open clearing to the tall grass. Most of the others didn't even notice me. Olivine glanced at me and kept fighting.

When I reached the grass, Eve heard the rustle. She looked back and ran faster when she saw me. I wasn't even following her. I just wanted to get far away. I split off from her path and didn't stop until I heard the cannons start.

* * *

Soleil Farran POV

My plan had been to surround myself with allies and weed them out. I wanted to wait until I was on watch and slit their throats one by one. As it turned out, I ended up alone in the Arena. I still had the knife- I ran in far enough to grab it when I saw it by my platform- but I didn't have the allies. Obviously, I needed a new plan.

 _I need sponsors._ My chamaeleon strategy was lost on my absent allies, but the sponsors were still watching. I'd just have to try different personas and see which one worked. _First, the obvious._ I raised my hands in supplication.

"Excuse me, may I please have some food? I don't think the Cornucopia had any," I said. Nothing came, so I switched tactics. _Uh... cute? Not gonna happen. Smart? That will take a while to show. Bloodthirsty? I guess I can do that._ I raised my knife to the sky after that.

"I'll make it worth your while. Be right back," I said. After I said it I realized I messed up, since I actually needed to keep still. I strained my ears and waited until I heard the grass rustle. Someone was nearby. I snuck between the stalks until I could see it was Sylvester. He was bigger than I was, so I'd need another strategy. I ran my knife lightly along my hand and smeared the blood on my shirt and chest. I curled up on the ground and started moaning. Sylvester turned his head at the noise and cautiously started to approach. When he saw it was just me, he walked to my side.

"I'm cold," I whispered. I shuddered and generally tried to look like I was dying. "Don't leave me alone."  
"It's okay," he said. He knelt down beside me and I wrapped my arm around the back of his neck. I brought the other arm, the one with the knife, across his throat. It was easier than I'd thought to kill someone. Sylvester's blood was all over me, and it was too late to back out. All I could do was soldier forward. I wiped my hands through the streams of blood on his neck and painted lines across my cheeks. It was sticky and warm.

"Is that what you want?" I asked. I didn't expect to actually get an answer.

"Hey, who's doing our job?" _Oh, shoot._ That was Marley's voice. She stepped out of the grass in front of me. I heard the others laughing and knew I was surrounded. The only question was which one would do the deed. As I soon found out, it was Elver. In the end, they all saw my true face. I was a scared little boy.

* * *

Sylvester Holloway POV

I wasn't raised to leave a boy to die. I didn't regret it, even if it got me killed. In the Hunger Games, you had to be a monster to win. That just showed what kind of world I lived in. I could have conformed to it, and maybe I could have won. Instead I refused, and that cost me everything. If it had been someone else, I would have been proud of them. I didn't feel noble. I only felt like I was dying. But at least I knew I brought my soul with me.

* * *

Alice Grace Silvin POV

That couldn't have been what I thought it was. Those people who got hurt back there must have been the chess pieces from the game in Wonderland. They got captured and had to go to jail. If Anise and I made it through the game without getting captured, we'd become queens. We ran together until I got too tired and slowed down. Then she walked with me through the rustling grass.

"This grass is so tall. It's like we shrank," I said. Anise burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Like we shrank," she said. The grass crunched under my feet and I heard cannons coming from the Cornucopia. Anise flinched.

"Do you think this grass ever ends?" I asked Anise.

"I hope so. It's itchy," she said. I took a step ahead of her, since it was fun to smash the grass down in my path. I felt like a big, massive tiger. A circle of ground lifted up in front of me. Anise cried out and yanked me back by my shirt. I fell on my bottom and a monster appeared from the hole. It was the Jabberwock. It had eight legs and curving fangs. It came so fast it was like a huge black hand that slapped Anise to the ground. The Jabberwock pulled Anise into the hole and took her away. Another cannon went off. I wanted to go in after it and fight it, but the poem said you had to have a sword. _Anise would want me to wait._ She wouldn't want me to rescue her at all, but I was going to anyway. As soon as I could.

* * *

Anise Haeffle POV

The one mutt all Tributes hope their Games don't have is a spider mutt. But when I saw it, the thought never crossed my mind. _Not Alice. Take me, but not Alice._ I yanked her back and the mutt fell on me like a truck. Its legs wrapped around me like fingers and it dragged me toward its hole. Before the trapdoor even slammed shut, its fangs burst into me. Someone in the Capitol had mercy, though. It was done so quick I hardly felt a thing.

* * *

 **20th place: Sylvester Holloway- throat cut by Soleil**

 **I had to start killing people I liked, since there was nobody I didn't. Sylvester was a great guy. I probably would have fallen for Soleil's trick too. It seemed like he'd have to change so much to be a Victor that he'd be a new person, so I killed him. Thanks Jms2 for Sylvester. If more people were like him, Panem wouldn't be so terrible.**

 **19th place: Soleil Farran- killed by Elver**

 **I never liked Soleil. I would have killed him in the Bloodbath, but he had a neat story. I told part of it, but it was terminated early due to his death. Without allies, Soleil's plans came to naught and he didn't have very good odds. Thanks hufflepuffjay for Soleil. Just because I didn't like him doesn't mean he was a bad Tribute. He has a good addition to the Games.**

 **18th place: Anise Haeffle- eaten by spider mutt**

 **I thought about making the tunnel spider mutts some sort of hybrid, but they were already scary enough. Anise didn't want to win, so it was inevitable that she died. It's still a pity, though. Thanks TranscendentElvenRanger for Anise. She was courageous and she was a real hero.**

 **I just watched an eight minute compilation of tunnel spider attacks for this chapter. I am dedicated... and also not going to sleep tonight.**


	28. The First Hunt

Olivier Fowler POV

"Is everybody here? Are you all okay?" I asked when we finally stopped running. The meetup had gone according to plan and we'd all run out of the Cornucopia once we'd grabbed as much as we dared. In all the chaos, I'd hardly been able to see who was with me. I looked around the group and counted faces.

"Where's Krunk?" I asked. Everyone else seemed to be there. They were all setting bags and supplies down in our flattened circle of grass.

"He ran into the Cornucopia," Tariq said. "I tried to warn him, but I wanted to keep everyone else safe too." he hung his head.

"It's not your fault. Maybe he's just lost," I said. Even as I comforted him, I was blaming myself. We hadn't ever picked a leader, but I was the most charismatic of our alliance. If something needed to be said, the others knew it would probably be me. I already dreaded the responsibility. I was no leader. I couldn't even get us all out of the Bloodbath.

"What did we get for supplies? Elyssa asked to change the subject.

"I got this machete. There wasn't much else for weapons, but I got two of these little knives," Logan said, and he pointed out his take.

"I got this wire," Elyssa said. She turned to me. "What did you get for food?" I'd been afraid they'd ask that.

"There wasn't any food. I looked all over. I grabbed this bag instead," I said. I tipped it upside down and dumped out the contents. There was a full bottle of water, which was awesome. There was also a sheet of plastic, some sort of canvas sleeping bag, bugspray, and a tiny cylinder.

"What's that?" I asked. I picked it up and looked it over. I found a button and pressed it. An umbrella head unfolded and shot out.

"They gave us an umbrella?" Elyssa asked. "That's way better than food!" We all started laughing, and I felt better about the whole food situation. Maybe we'd starve, but hey... we wouldn't be wet.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

Olivier was trying to make me feel better, but nothing could ever be the same. I was supposed to watch my allies, but Krunk was gone. We all knew he was too smart to have gotten lost. I'd failed my ally. I'd betrayed him. I was the worst thing in the world: a traitor.

There were two kinds of people in the world: people I was supposed to protect and everyone else. At first it was just Elijah. I couldn't stand the thought of him staying in the District after the Capitol stole me. That was why I had to get back to him. But now I had other responsibilities. I had to protect my alliance, although I'd already failed.

I was quiet as I sorted through supplies with everyone else. They must have known how much I messed up. They were just being polite. Inside, they were judging me and thinking about what they should do. What if they kicked me out of the alliance? I'd be alone. No one would want me- not them, not the sponsors... even Elijah couldn't love me then.

"What are we supposed to do with a dumb piece of plastic?" Olivier asked as he held it up.

"You use that to catch water," Elyssa said. I knew that. I'd heard the survival trainer say it. I just didn't speak up. Even if I hadn't been afraid, I knew the words wouldn't come quickly. It would draw more attention to me and how flawed I was. I had to stay quiet until I could make it up to them.

* * *

Velvet Tek POV

"Are you all right?" Bambi asked again. It had been hours since the Bloodbath and he was still worried. Everyone freezes up sometimes. I wasn't mad or anything. He and I went through our supplies and laid them out. My stomach was growling and I was hoping for some food, but there wasn't a single scrap. There was _water,_ but no food.

"It's okay. We're all scared," I said. Bambi looked like he was going to cry.

"How are we going to get through this? I can't hurt people. It's wrong," he said. His whole world was crumbling, and mine was too. I'd seen things in the Bloodbath. People were dying, and they were just gone. What if that was all? What if after death, I was nothing? I'd taken life for granted and I'd never seen how beautiful it was. Even the Arena was stunning. It was like swimming in a sea of grass. But in order to enjoy life, we had to stay alive. I knew what I was about to say would change Bambi forever, and I hated it.

"Don't think of them as people. They're livestock, like at home. They have to die if we're going to live. It's just life," I said. I couldn't even look at him while I said it.

"That's horrible," he said.

"Yeah, it is," I said. But neither of us denied it.

* * *

Troy Cahill POV

I could party later. Once the Games were over, I wouldn't have to be like this anymore. But while I was in the Arena, I had to be responsible. Night was falling, and it was almost time for us to hunt.

"Cierra's still not back," Elver said. We'd been putting off the hunt to wait for her, but I'd long ago given up on her.

"She's a little coward. She's not coming back. Let's go," Marley said. We were all off-balance with improvised weapons and clunky farm equipment, but we were still lethal. Most likely our sponsors would send better stuff soon. They just wanted to get a laugh out of us first.

"You watch the camp," Marley told Luxen. I had my doubts about his trustworthiness, but I suspected Marley knew what she was doing. It would be nice to have him around for a while so we could sponge from his money, but if he ran off, we were all ready to kill him anyway. The rest of us picked up weapons and set off. Since there weren't any spears, I took a long-handled axe.

Most people would have been easy to hear in such a grassy Arena. We'd all learned how to move silently, and I knew things would be quicker than some Games. Sure enough, it didn't take long before we heard whispers. They were quiet, but the number of voices told me it was probably the big alliance. We crept closer and tried to surround them, but the falling blades of grass must have given us away. Someone shouted, and they all started to run. Having lost the element of surprise, I charged after them and caught a glimpse of the girl from Three. I ran after her and swung my axe at her fleeing figure. It caught her in the side and she went down with a cry. One of her allies, the olive-skinned boy, came flying out of nowhere and slammed into me. I shoved him off and swung my axe at the girl's back. Her ally shot a hand out to stop me, but my axe went through it and found its target. Her cannon went off just as another of the alliance cried out. The boy, who was clutching at his bleeding stump, darted off before I could pull my axe from her flesh. In the dark, I knew we could chase them for hours. I'd gotten one kill, and in the morning I could follow his bloody trail. Marley and the others joined me after a few moments and we rerouted to hunt more prey. Another one was down, and we were that much closer.

* * *

Elyssa Advertease POV

It was already too late when Tariq ran at Troy. Blood was pouring out of me so fast I didn't have a chance. I was glad to see he cared so much, though. Troy's axe hit me again and I knew I didn't have much time left. I'd been scared of the Games all along, but I knew they'd be an adventure. They certainly were. My life was short and violent, but I went out with millions of people watching. I wondered how many would mourn me, and I knew I was a footnote in history.

* * *

 **17th place: Elyssa Advertease- Massive trauma from Troy's axe**

 **It seemed like in the books, a lot of Tributes died on the first night of most Games, so I wanted to make sure someone went. I saw I'd killed a lot of boys, so I made it a girl to even things up. Elyssa was clever and brash, and her death will definitely effect both Olivier and Tariq. This definitely wasn't an ideal Arena for her. She still could have won, but she ended up dying here. Thanks Dopey15 for Elyssa. Her personality idiosyncrasies weren't unlikable so much as realistic and she became a person instead of a character.**


	29. The First Cannons

Acee Hal POV

You win some, you lose some. Or in my case, you lose them all. Sometimes my Tributes died because they were unprepared or stupid. Other times they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Elyssa could have won it all, and Soleil could have done so much better. But possibilities didn't matter, only results.

* * *

District Three POV

Soleil's death was another reminder of how much the Capitol controlled us. They forced the boy on his mother and broke her heart again when they took him away. Elysse and her family were empty without Elyssa. They seemed so similar when she was alive. Now that she was dead, we felt her absence more than we had ever felt her presence.

* * *

 _Hax Banyon-_ Lanie Mather POV

Really? Hax died in the Bloodbath? He was so big and strong. He seemed really nice, too.

* * *

 _Elena Cortes_ \- Logan Quinn POV

She was my District partner. I suppose I should have felt something, but I barely knew her. It should have been enough that she died. Maybe that's why they stay in power. We can't work together when we don't care about each other.

* * *

 _Krunk Wickersly-_ Tariq Bluegrass POV

The ally that I failed was in the sky. He glared down at me and asked why I didn't save him. _I had family too,_ he said. _I'll never get back to my Elijah._

* * *

 _Lanolin Gossamer-_ Elver Darlin POV

It was pretty unique the way I killed Lanolin. Not many Tributes die by thrown axes, and most that do are killed by Tributes from Seven. What a thing to be remembered for: killing someone uniquely. But that's all Panem remembers.

* * *

 _Sylvester Holloway-_ Velvet Tek POV

I thought Sylvester would make it a long time. Seeing my District partner in the sky made me feel even closer to death. Bambi and I huddled together under handfuls of grass with growling stomachs. At least Sylvester wasn't hungry.

* * *

 _Anise Haeffle-_ Alice Grace Silvin POV

Anise was in the sky. They must have put all the captured players up there. I wished she was still with me. I was hungry and cold, and it was scary in the dark. I hoped they didn't make her stay right next to the Jabberwock wherever they were keeping her. I hoped she got to talk with all the other captured pieces. Maybe they'd let me free them all at the same time when I went to rescue her.


	30. Discoveries

Calley Green POV

In Twelve, there was nothing but suffering and neglect. I'd seen the Capitol too, and it was no different. They didn't care about the people they crushed. They didn't even know us. I'd seen the last part of Panem when I went into the Bloodbath. It was the worst of all. No one could live here unless someone else died. So be it. If life has given me nothing but pain, then let my life give nothing but pain to others.

My stomach felt as empty as my heart as I wandered. They hadn't even given us food. They must be laughing in their mansions in the Capitol, watching us die as hungry as we lived. All I'd gotten from the Bloodbath was a bottle of water. They thought of everything. Without water we'd die in days, but starvation would take weeks.

 _I hope you're watching, Amber,_ I thought. _I hope you see what I've become. You used to love me. Does it hurt you to see me like this? I hope you never look away._ Ever since the Bloodbath, I'd been searching for a weapon. It seemed like the Arena was nothing but grass. Grass, dirt, and air. I crouched on the ground and searched for anything I could use. My hand closed on a rock the size of my fist. I picked it up and looked at it. It was smooth and solid. I'd have to crush someone's skull to kill someone with it. I kept it in my hand as I continued on.

 _Everybody watch. I'm about to give you exactly what you want. That_ is _what you want, isn't it? Violence and blood? I want you all to see what I'm about to do._

* * *

Lanie Mather POV

My stomach actually hurt, I was so hungry. I hadn't eaten since before the Games. From what I saw at the Bloodbath, none of us had, unless the Careers ate that chicken. My side hurt as well, since one of Elver's axes had nicked me as I fled the Bloodbath. I didn't want to wander aimlessly until I ran out of energy, so I sat on the ground to think. As I did, I tended to my wound. I had a water bottle from the Bloodbath, and I poured a little on the cut. What I was most worried about was tetanus. As soon as I'd stopped running on the first day, I'd squeezed some blood from the wound in an attempt to flush out any germs. It wasn't much, but I hoped it would be enough.

 _There has to be food somewhere,_ I thought. The Gamemakers wouldn't want to watch us all starve. The Arena was obviously based on farmland. Most likely, the food would be either some sort of garden food or some sort of livestock. We couldn't live on meat alone, so there was probably some sort of edible plant. But there was only one plant in the Arena...

I looked up at the towering grass swaying in the air above my head. It _would_ make sense. It looked similar to wheat. I snapped off one of the blades and examined the top. Two neat rows of seeds were underneath a feathery top. I shook the grass and the seeds fell into my hand.

 _Are you sure about this?_ I thought. Maybe it was a trick and it would kill me. But I'd die without food anyway. I had to play their game. I took one of the seeds and touched it to my lips. The survival attendant said that most poisonous plants were irritating. When nothing happened, I set it on my tongue. It didn't swell, and I took the plunge and chewed it. It was strangely gummy and tasted like gritty flour. I ate the rest of the seeds and they stayed down. They were more filling than I expected- I already felt better. Finally, I knew why there was no food in the Arena. The Arena _was_ food.

* * *

Luxen Linderman POV

Eight people were already dead. None of them were Careers, though. The rest of the pack were all out hunting. They left me to guard the camp, since I was useless for anything else. I had a feeling I knew what Marley was thinking. If it turned out they didn't need my money, then they didn't need me. Even if they wanted more sponsorships from me, they'd get their fill eventually. Before long, they'd turn on me. I waited until I was sure they were gone, and then I started packing. Most of the stuff I took they wouldn't even miss. The only weapon I wanted was a bow, and there weren't any in the Cornucopia. I took one of the hay knives to defend myself with and left the rest for them. There wasn't any food but the chicken, so I stocked up on water instead. I packed my stuff into a bag along with a blanket and slipped away. I had to get out while the getting was good.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

Tears dropped onto my arm and stung the raw flesh as Olivier hastily twisted a tourniquet around my stump. I didn't want to leave Elyssa. I would never leave an ally. I would rather die. I only left because I thought someone else needed my help. The rest of us got away, but I left her. My greatest fear in the Games was dying alone, and that's what I did to her. Eventually, the same thing would happen to me.

"Are you going to kick me out now?" I asked. I could barely say it, it was so horrible. I hunched over and stared at the ground.

"What? Why would we do that?" Olivier asked. I couldn't believe he sounded surprised.

"I got Elyssa killed," I said.

"You didn't kill her. Troy did," Logan said.

"I should have saved her. I left her," I said.

"You _lost your hand_ trying to help her. You're a hero," Olivier said. _A hero?_ They actually weren't mad? I didn't know what to think.

"I'm bleeding all over," I said, bizarrely searching for reasons why they should do the last thing I wanted. "They'll find us."

"That doesn't matter. You're our ally," Olivier said. I should have expected it from him. He was the friendliest guy I'd ever met. Logan surprised me when he spoke up.

"You're family now. Gangs stay together," he said. Maybe they were right. Maybe I _did_ do all I could for Krunk and Elyssa. There were some things I just couldn't help.

"You have to stop blaming yourself," Olivier said. "You're killing yourself trying to help people you think deserve to win. _You_ deserve to win, Tariq. You don't have to be afraid. We'll never kick you out."

I wanted to cry all over again. All my life, I'd been someone else's protecter. My mother, Elijah, my allies... I was never just _me._ Olivier and Logan didn't want me to protect them. They wanted me to take care of myself. They wanted me to be whatever I wanted. I didn't even know who I was, but it seemed I was going to find out.

* * *

 **Tariq got two in a row because he underwent a lot of development. I have my eye on the other Tributes and already have plans to include some underrepresented ones in the next chapter.**

 **The sponsor system is up on the forum.**


	31. Fowl Play

Bambi Kirkland POV

Was Velvet right? Did I have to see the others as nothing but livestock? I'd seen the slaughterhouses back home. There was no room for queasiness or softness. You just had to get the job done. I lay awake long into the night before I finally fell asleep. My rest was interrupted by uneasy dreams.

 _I was standing in front of myself. I saw the other me was crying. He was shivering in fear and was silently begging me not to do something. I knew something was coming. It would kill both of us unless I became someone else. As I looked at the crying me as a reflection, I saw the calm me was also a reflection. Both the beings were me, and I had to choose. Who and what was I going to be? I thought of Velvet, and I felt something in my hand. I was carrying something. It was a gun. Both of us were carrying one, but the crying me held it loosely by his side. I knew what I had to do. I raised the gun and shot myself. I knew what I had to be._

I didn't tell Velvet about the dream the next day. As soon as we woke up, a parachute arrived for us. It held four loaves of bread and a note.

"All right, food! Oh my gosh I'm starving!" Velvet said. We read the note together. _The main ingredient for bread,_ it read.

"What, wheat? Yeah, the bread has wheat in it. Thanks, Toby," Velvet said. "You know, I'm just impressed he could write that."

 _Wheat. Grain... Grass,_ I thought. "Wait. What if it's _all_ wheat?" I said. Velvet mumbled curiously through a mouthful of bread. I pointed at the grass above us.

"All of that," I said. She swallowed.

"That _would_ explain why there's no food," she said. After we finished the bread we'd have to try it. I was troubled as we got up, and she must have noticed it.

"You all right, Bambi? You seem upset," she said. I didn't know what to say. How could I tell her about what I was planning to do? I didn't even feel like the same person. My name came from an old story about a gentle deer. I used to be like that, but I'd changed. I thought about what I was going to become- violent and heartless. A murderer. I was going to be the personification of war. I wasn't Bambi anymore. Call me Mars.

* * *

Eve Sable POV

Wasn't it enough that we were killing each other? Did they have to watch us starve as well? I kept drinking water and pretending there was something more in my stomach. It growled and it felt like it was gnawing at my insides. I nibbled at the inside of my cheek as I pressed on, searching for any sign of food. I knew I had days before I would start to really starve, but if I didn't find food soon I might be too weak by the time I got close.

"This is so stupid!" I burst out. I swiped at the grass around me with my knife and knocked over a handful of blades. _What even is this stupid stuff?_ I picked some of them up. _Wait a second._ It wasn't grass at all. It was grain. Most of Ten was livestock, but we had to grow a few things to feed the cows and occasionally ourselves. The top of the plant looked like some sort of mutant wheat. It was probably a crossbreed, and it was probably edible. The Tributes from Nine would know more, but I knew enough to know that wheat was edible raw. I dug out the kernels and popped them in my mouth. It was some sort of wheat, all right. It was chalky and bland, but it was food. I started swiping at more stalks and piling them up. Maybe there was more to the Arena, and I'd keep looking after a bit. First, I was going to feast.

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

Luxen cleared out. Big surprise there. Our first hunt turned up nothing. It was getting hot and sweaty as the sun reached its peak, and we retired to the Cornucopia to take a break. It felt like some sort of bizarre playdate sitting around with the Careers and making small talk. Troy and Elver were sharpening weapons, and Marley was poking at our chicken.

"I think we should name her Red," she said. She stuck her hand in the cage and the chicken squawked.

"What, because it's red? Real original. How do you even know it's a girl?" I asked.

"Not because she's red! After the Little Red Hen, duh! And I know she's a girl because she doesn't have a big tail," Marley said.

"I think we should call it Dinner," Elver called from the Cornucopia.

"Shut up!" Marley protested. She turned back to the chicken. "Don't listen to him, Red."

"Are there any eggs under there?" I asked. Marley felt underneath the chicken until it pecked her arm and she jerked it back.

"Not yet. Give her some time. She's nervous," she said.

"That thing has twenty-four hours to pony up the goods. After that, she's lunchmeat," I said.

"Hear that? Better start making that egg," Marley told the chicken. She started to chant.

"Give us an egg. Give us an egg..."

* * *

River Summers POV

I didn't know where to draw the line. I knew it was okay to fight back if someone wanted to kill me. But was it okay to go looking for them? We'd have to fight eventually, but it felt so wrong to actively hunt people. _Hunt people..._ It nagged at my soul. To soothe my conscience, I started making a list of acceptable targets- people it was okay to murder.

 _Not Alice, obviously. Not the book boy from Ten. The Careers are okay, but I'm not going to attack them. Logan's all right since he's in a gang, but he's too strong._ I didn't know what was worse, planning who to kill or thinking about how to do it.

Everything tilted and something burst in my head. My face smashed into the dirt and I felt something pulling at me from behind. A hand wiped across my bloody temple. I dazedly flipped over and saw the girl from Twelve crouched over me. She sat on my chest and pulled up my shirt, exposing my stomach. I weakly batted at her as she drew a finger over my skin. _Is she writing on me?_ I thought. She started to laugh.

"There goes another one. Just what you wanted," she said. She smeared more blood on her face and arms. I realized I was dealing with someone who was completely insane, and it was actually comforting. Against that, I had a chance. I pretended to spasm and feel around aimlessly with my arms. Then I shot an arm up and hooked my nails into her eyes. Even as she squealed, I grabbed her with my other arm and shoved her off me. I kicked her throat as she fell and took my knife from my pocket. She clutched at her throat and started to get up. I bore down on her and put all my force into my knife hand, cutting through her fingers and into her neck. She was shouting as I struck, and she didn't stop for a long time. In the end, killing was easier than I thought. Next time I might even be the hunter.

* * *

Calley Green POV

" _Don't you look away!"_ I screamed through my raw throat as the other girl moved to strike. Her knife slipped through my fingers, slicing them wherever they were in the way. Blood and air rushed out my slit neck and my voice was a forced wheeze as I continued. The other girl backed away and watched to make sure I was down.

"Amber! Do you see this, Amber? Do you all see this? It's no worse than the life you gave me. It's no worse..."

* * *

 **16th place: Calley Green- Knifed to death by River  
**

 **I wanted Calley to fulfill her preferred story of going to extremes to make sure people were paying attention. I also didn't see anyone I wanted to get killed by her. I decided to do both and have her intended victim live. It also worked out to further River's development, which was nice. Calley was semi-suicidal from the start, so she didn't have much chance to live. I thought she'd end up a villain at first, but now I see she's just a tragedy. Someone with her upbringing and environment was never exposed to love or kindness. She just reflected that, and she has my pity. Thanks Kittymae98 for Calley. She was more complex than she seemed and in the end she was deeply unsettling.**

 **Will the others figure out the grain before they starve? Will Bambi actually ever kill anyone? Will Red escape execution? All this and more answered next time on Back to Normal!**

 **Tariq now has his own fic, s/11755903/1/A-Requiem-for-This-Dead-Scene. That should help people learn more about him, and also know what he sounds like. I wasn't sure if a phonetic reproduction of his stutter would sound right, so I just sort of told everyone he had one and didn't write it. Now that I see how it works I can add it in more strongly.**


	32. Strange Bedfellows

Velvet Tek POV

I was right. What I said was affecting Bambi. He seemed haunted, like he already felt guilt over murders he hadn't yet committed. I didn't mean to do that to him. I just wanted him to know what we had to do in order to live.

Even in the Arena, there were things to be happy about. We had bread, and it looked like we'd have more food after that was gone. The grass was scratchy and it all looked the same, but sometimes it sounded pretty when the wind blew through it. We were still alive, and I wanted to hold onto that life as long as I could.

"Hey, we're gonna be okay," I said. I wanted to reassure him, but I knew it was empty. I didn't know we were going to be okay. In fact, I knew _we_ wouldn't be okay. Maybe one of us...

"I don't want to hurt anybody," he said softly. I wished I was stronger. It wouldn't have hurt me so much to kill someone, but more likely it would be him. I wished I could keep him safe from all that.

"I know. You're only doing it because you have to. I bet if you were alone you'd let them kill you. You're protecting me," I said. "I need you." I didn't know what I was thinking, but I kissed him right smack on the lips. Halfway through I realized how impulsive I was being and pulled back, so it was more of a peck. He blushed but didn't pull back, and neither of us said anything afterward. We embraced each other and shared our strength.

* * *

Logan Quinn POV

A parachute came for Tariq. It was medicine for his hand, which was awesome. A raw wound like that would fester in days, and I didn't want to think about the infection that would set in. We spread the cream on his stump and it hardened like a translucent coat of paint over the flesh.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," he said when we finished.

"Great!" Olivier said. I was happy too, but probably not as happy as he was. Olivier and Tariq were always looking out for their allies. I knew the importance of loyalty too, but they had to remember the rule of the Game. In the end, I had to be loyal to myself first. I'd never leave my gang members to get killed, but if it was them or me I could and had spilled blood. _Maybe_ I'd die for Kev, but that was it. If it came down to the final two, I knew I could kill them. I didn't know what they would do.

We'd been watching the skies, but so far not a single Career had appeared. At this rate, they'd kill us all and fight it out. We weren't strong enough to attack them, especially with Tariq's hand. If one of us didn't find a way to take out at least one of them, we were sunk.

"Hey guys?" I said. "We should probably think about what we'll do if we meet any of the others."

"I guess I'd probably try to avoid them, but if they attack either of you I'll kill them," Tariq said. I shouldn't have expected anything else.

"I'd rather stay in the shadows myself," Olivier said.

"I don't like violence either, even if I'm used to it," I said. "But we have to think about our status. Other than the Careers, we're the largest alliance. We're probably their first target, and we're a danger to everyone else."

They didn't seem enthusiastic. Obviously, I was the most driven of the alliance, and I was also the most experienced with fighting. Maybe I didn't belong at all.

* * *

Marley Xander POV

They didn't teach us about food in the Academy. I'd never gone a day without eating, and I'd gone two and a half since the Games started. Things were looking bleak.

"Judgement day," Troy said from the Cornucopia. He started toward Red's cage and Elver followed eagerly.

"Hell yeah! I wants some drumsticks!" Elver yelled.

"Wait! What if she laid eggs?" I pleaded. Elver threw open the cage and shoved Red up against the roof.

"She won't- o _h crap!"_ he said. We looked over and saw two perfect little brown eggs in the grass at the bottom of the cage.

"Ha! Now you can't eat her!" I crowed. _You made good, Red._ Elver groaned as Troy scooped out the eggs.

"Eggs are supposed to be white," Olivine said. "What's wrong with them?"

"Maybe they came out her butt," Troy said.

"They don't come out the _butt._ They come out...somewhere else," Elver said.

"Whatever. I'm hungry enough I'll eat butt eggs. If we cook them they'll be fine anyway," I said. "Today we feast!"

"Yeah... on _two eggs,"_ Troy said.

* * *

Troy Cahill POV

Two eggs. Oh boy. We built a fire- _very_ carefully, in such a dry Arena- and cracked them into a pot from the Cornucopia. They smelled heavenly, and I hoped we got more soon.

"We all get half an egg," I said. I carefully cut them up and we let the girls pick first. Chivalry isn't dead, even in the Arena.

"Oh my goodness these are _so good,"_ Marley said. "Oops, excuse me." she picked at something in her teeth.

"It's an _egg._ How did you get something in your teeth?" Olivine asked. Marley picked out a sliver of something white.

"What is _that?"_ she asked. I looked down at my own egg. Marley held it up to the light and blanched.

"It's a bone," she said. She flung it away, clapped her hands to her mouth and gagged. "It's Elena's _skull!"_ She wiped at her mouth and spat.

"Aw, man! It's been in there _three days!"_ Elver said. He cackled as Elena whimpered and ran her tongue over her teeth. Girls can be so squeamish.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

I'd never been on my own before. Of course, I really _had,_ since my friends were fake all along. It felt so quiet and lonesome wandering through the Arena by myself. Pray must have been mad at me for leaving the pack. She hadn't sent me anything, and I was starving.

 _The faster I kill everyone, the faster I can go home,_ I thought. I'd be famous then. Even if people only liked me because of that, I could have still have fun. I found a trail of crushed grass and started to stalk whatever Tribute made it. Before long, I heard her.

"'A loaf of bread', the Walrus said, 'is what we really need. Pepper and vinegar besides, are very good indeed'..." That could only be one girl. Sure enough, I crept closer and saw Alice swinging around her stuffed deer and chanting some nonsense poem at him in a singsong voice.

 _How did you live this long?_ I thought as I listened. A few things became clear. Alice wasn't a threat. Whoever killed her would be the Games' biggest villain. Unless we were the last two, there was no need to attack.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked. She whirled around and saw me. She didn't even look scared. Was she insane?

"Are you the White Queen?" she asked. _What, because I'm pale? That's a little weird._

"No, I'm Cierra," I said. Alice walked over and stood in front of me.

"I'm Alice," she said. "I'm trying to rescue my friend Anise. The Jabberwock took her."

"The Jabberwock?" I asked.

"Yeah. He's got eyes of flame and limbs that catch. Eight of them," she said. That sounded like a mutt. I looked around reflexively.

"He lives in the ground. I need to find the vorpal sword so I can kill him. Is that it?" she asked, pointing at my hay knife.

"I don't think so," I said. She grabbed a handful of grass and ate the kernels.

"You can eat that?" I asked. _Boy, do I feel stupid._

"Yeah. The king asked the rabbit for some hay, so I knew it was good," she said. I ripped off some grass and started eating with her.

"So you're going to fight the Jabberwock, huh?" I asked.

"Yup," Alice said.

"Know what, I think I better come along."

* * *

 **Lanie got sponsored a bow and arrows.  
**


	33. Hangry

Elver Darlin POV

"Look, it's been _four days._ I can't take it anymore. We've eaten three eggs. We have to kill the chicken," I said. Marley was a great girl. She was fun, she was funny, she was just cool. But she could be so infuriating. This was no place for _pets._ This was the Hunger Games, and the _hunger_ part was getting out of control.

"He's right. If we don't get some food soon we won't be able to hunt," Olivine said. She looked expectantly at Troy.

"Yeah... you know..." he turned away. _Oh, not him too._ I picked up the sharpest of our axes.

"Look, I'll make it quick. She won't feel a thing," I said. Marley wrapped her arms around the cage.

"Now hold on," she started.

"Marley, we're gonna eat her eventually. Let the poor thing off death row," Olivine said. Marley looked at the chicken and sighed.

"All right. You win. Let me hold her for you. I owe her that much," she said. She scooped the chicken out of its cage and cradled her for a moment.

"Well, Red, it's been fun. I shall never forget you," she said. She crouched on the ground and held the chicken with its neck pointing to me. I raised the axe and sank it into her head. Marley's, that is.

* * *

Marley Xander POV

 _What the heck, Elver? You kill Red_ and _you kill me? You suck!_

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

"What was _that?"_ I screamed as Marley's cannon went off. Her arms tensed and Red clucked. Elver raised the axe again.

"Hold on, are we not even going to address this?" Troy said. Elver shrugged.

"One less mouth eating chicken," he said.

"Yeah, but maybe now I don't want to eat with _you,"_ I said. I _liked_ Marley. She was cool. I may have been a Career, but I didn't just run around _killing_ people.

"Look, you want to end up like her? Let's just shut up and eat," Elver said.

"I don't think I like the sound of that," Troy said. "You already killed one ally. I'd say that makes you pretty untrustworthy." He picked up an arm-length wrench from our pile of weapons.

"You want to do this? All right, let's do it. More meat for me," Elver said. They started to circle each other. I snuck behind them to the weapons and picked up a pitchfork as they charged at each other. They started rolling around on the ground and I hovered next to them.

 _All right, whose side should I take? Yeah, like that's a question._ When Elver's face turned up, I put my foot above the points of the pitchfork for force and stuck it through his head. It barely got through his skull, but that's a pretty vital body part. Blood streamed from his nose and ears as he started to flop.

"That's for killing my friend," I said. I stepped back as Troy jumped up. We regarded each other warily.

"Look," I said. "Half a chicken is enough for me. I'm dying here. Let's eat and then if we still want we can kill each other," I said. Troy agreed, and our murderous intentions turned toward Red. We both turned to look at her. She looked back at us and ruffled her feathers.

* * *

Elver Darlin POV

Tributes hardly ever kill their District partners. If notoriety was the best way to stand out, I could work with that. Besides, I wasn't looking forward to one chicken between four people. Even as I was dying, I had one thought. _I didn't even get to eat the stupid thing. Damn you, Red._

* * *

Lanie Mather POV

Another day, another two Cannons. We were probably all surprised to see Marley and Elver. Maybe the pack had broken up. Even if they hadn't, there were only two of them left. It wasn't quite so scary.

The sky was dark. Probably most of us were running low on water. I knew I was. The Gamemakers didn't want us to die of that. Thunder crashed and water started pouring from the sky. I opened my bottle and propped it up against the ground. It started filling right away and I cheered mentally. My clothes started to stick to my skin, but that was good too. I could wring them out later for more water.

Hours later, I wasn't so happy. It was still raining. I was wet, my clothes were wet, the grass was wet, and the ground was wet. The wheat started to bend over under the downpour and the whole Arena started to smell. My hair was plastered to my neck and I didn't realize how good it had been to be dry. I sat on the sodden ground and felt puddles squelching under my pants. It was going to be a long night.

It was indeed a long night. There were no more cannons. Probably the Careers were holed up in the Cornucopia and everyone else was too wet to move. On the bright side, my water bottle was full. I pulled up my shirt to examine my wound.

 _Eek, that's not good._ The skin around it was red and a tiny stream of fluid leaked out when I prodded it. That was going to make things difficult. I'd better hope I lasted longer than the Games.

 _Speaking of..._ I picked up my bow. My friends back home would never believe I could kill someone. I wasn't sure myself, but it was getting to that point. I'd planned to outlast everyone, but my wound made that impossible. If I wanted to survive, I would have to take it for myself.

* * *

 **15th place: Marley Xander- Axed by Elver**

 **I was going to have Elver try to kill Marley while they were hunting and have them duke it out, but instead I thought it would be funnier if the whole pack fell apart over a chicken. Elver up and axing her was too shocking to pass up, so I did it that way. I really liked Marley. Outgoing Tributes are much easier to write and they're great catalysts. She could have won, but there were other Tributes I thought were more Victor-like. Thanks Mysticalpineforest for Marley. She was the bomb. People like you make things so much easier for me.**

 **14th place: Elver Darlin- Skewered by Olivine**

 **Olivine made the kill because she hadn't made one yet. Elver died because while his strategy was good to eliminate Marley as a Tribute, eliminating Marley as a person was a bad idea. Olivine was her friend and Troy was suspicious of an ally-killer, so they both had reason to strike back. Elver achieved his goal of standing out, and he played a good Game. He honestly played a better game than his killers, since they killed him based on friendship and not strategy. If he had been with more focused Careers, he might have lasted longer. Thanks for Elver. Careers often lack personality and ambition for anything other than the Games. Elver's struggle to be unique gave him another dimension.**

 **Special mention: Red the chicken**

 **Red was a good chicken. She laid three eggs and did not cluck overly loudly. Her death was undeserved. Rest assured both her murderers will likely both be dead soon.**


	34. Second Round of Cannons

Demi Bottle POV

Krunk was such a nice boy. He seemed so clever, too. I knew if one of my Tributes won it would be him. After he died, it was only a matter of time. I couldn't imagine what Calley's life was like to make her that way. I'd seen things in Twelve, but I was probably only scratching the surface. This meant I'd watch at least one more child die. Next year will be ours. Next year for sure...

* * *

District Twelve POV

We all mourned Krunk. He was the kindest, bravest boy we knew. He was always there to help in disasters and always knew just what to say. As for Calley, good riddance. There were already too many orphans and urchins to feed. She was obviously mad and she made us look even worse.

* * *

Shelle McDan POV

Well for crying out loud. I _told_ that dummy to stop "finding himself" and focus on the Games. The boy got killed over a _chicken._ And he killed Marley too! She was twice the Tribute he was. The whole thing was so ridiculous I hardly felt the normal regret and loss I had when my Tributes died. It would come soon. I headed to the bars to head it off.

* * *

District Four POV

Elise Xander went straight to the Academy to finish what her sister started. Her father cheers her on, but we can tell her Mother hopes she washes out. We don't speak much of Elver. His friends defended him to the end and insist he was just trying to win. We can respect that in Four, but we also respect partnerships. Elver screwed up, and we'll remember it. For us, he was a shining example of what not to do.

* * *

 _Calanthe Green-_ River Summers POV

I killed that girl. I didn't feel guilty, since she attacked me, but it still made me uneasy. As I looked at her picture, I knew she was just like me. She was trying to make it through life and trying to stay alive. To her, she was the good guy and everyone else was bad. I wasn't sure she was wrong about the second part.

* * *

 _Marley Xander-_ Cierra Daline POV

 _Marley, huh?_ The Careers must have broken up. That made my chances a lot better. I wished it wasn't Marley, though. I'd have preferred Troy. He wasn't as friendly as Marley. If I wasn't in the Games, I'd have wanted her to win. Her or Olivine.

* * *

 _Elver Darlin-_ Olivine Martinez POV

 _We had an alliance._ I felt guilt niggling at my stomach as I watched his face. We were supposed to have each other's backs. _Yeah, well he didn't tell me before he killed my friend._ He'd have done the same to me in the end. I didn't like killing. It made me feel sick. It was too late to do anything about it, though. I was in the Games. I was going to get a lot sicker.


	35. Home on the Range

Luxen Linderman POV

All I had to do was wait. Unless the others were drowning in sponsors, they'd starve in a week or so. It had been five days since the Games started and I was probably the only one getting food. I could get anything I wanted by just asking. It didn't matter if I burned through my fortune. I'd be rich again when I won.

I went over my strategy. The Careers were obviously the biggest threat, but two of them were out. Troy and Olivine were probably wounded, and they'd probably end up fighting eventually. In all likelihood they'd take out a lot of the others quickly, since they'd be slow from hunger. I'd still be strong when I met my last opponent, and that would be all I needed.

Really, the worst thing about the Games was slumming it. I was sick and tired of being wet, cold, tired, and miserable. I had rained on and off all day- the Gamemakers wanted to make sure we all had enough water. My shoes felt gummy and my socks were always damp. I was covered in smears of dirt from sleeping on the ground- I knew Glosses wanted to send more supplies, but I was trying to save money for food. I felt like a slum rat from Twelve.

I got up to move. In an Arena like this, I always left a trail. To counter it, I'd been wandering around in labyrinthine patterns, crossing my own paths and leaving such a maze that no one could find me. As I walked, I examined the Arena around me and looked for anything I could make into a weapon. If I wove the grass, I could make a rope. All I needed was something I could bent into a bow. Maybe if I took the thickest of the stalks and soaked them somehow...

Something sliced through my side like a needle. I stumbled and caught myself with one arm as I felt at the spot with my other. I'd been shot, shot with an arrow. I didn't even hear anyone. I got to my feet and whirled around, looking for my attacker. I wanted to run away, but I thought better of it. Whoever shot me would follow my trail and finish me off after blood loss weakened me. I had to fight back while I still had the strength. A Career would have shot fatally. My attacker was inexperiened. He or she probably couldn't shoot far. I turned in the direction of the arrow and started to run.

* * *

Lanie Mather POV

 _Oh my god, I actually hit him._

I didn't think I'd hit him. Looking back, I shouldn't have shot unless I thought I would hit him. Even worse, I'd wounded him. The boy was breathing sharply and heavily, and his chest heaved with each breath. He started running toward me and I panicked. I shot another arrow at him, but it missed. He saw me and turned straight toward me. I fired another arrow and he was too close for me to miss. It hit him in the leg and his knee buckled. He got back up and got inside my range before I could fire. He smashed into me and knocked me over. I shoved him off and he tried to get up, but the arrows in him kept catching on the ground. Foam flecked his lips and he wheezed.

 _I should go. No, I can't leave him like this,_ I argued with myself. He reached out a hand and grabbed my ankle. I screeched and stomped his hand. He kept crawling toward like some horrible zombie.

"Just _die!"_ I screamed in fear and horror. I yanked the arrow from his side and stabbed it into him over and over. Blood leaked from his mouth and his struggles grew weaker. Gore spattered my hands as I filled him with holes. I sobbed and gagged at the sight as I worked.

I couldn't tell how long it took for his cannon to go off. At the end, I was begging him to die. I couldn't stand to hear any more of those broken, ragged breaths. After I heard the boom, I slid off his ruined body and looked at the bloodstained arrow in my hand. I'd never known what death was before. I thought you slipped away, like you were sleeping. Now I knew it wasn't like that. You clung to life with bloody fingers until every last bit of it was ripped away. I'd done that to him. I didn't know. I never would have been able to.

* * *

Eve Sable POV

Another cannon. Someone else went home. That's what happened to them, right? They went home. It was just really shameful, so they never went outside again. At least it sounded far away.

Another scream followed a few minutes after the cannon. _That's odd. I thought the fight was over,_ I thought. It sounded like a girl, too. Like a screaming lady. Then another one joined in. It sounded like a man, but he sounded really mad. Then there were dozens of them, screaming over each other like a shockwave. _That can't be good,_ I thought. Then I heard the ground rumbling. _Oh, that's really not good._ I crouched down and jumped up as far as I could, just over the tips of the grass. I saw a massive horde of big black things running toward me at breakneck speed. I glimpsed long, twisting horns on their heads. I hit the ground running and knew I wouldn't be fast enough.

"No, no, no, no!" I yelled when I looked back and saw the grass bending over behind me as they got closer. I thought I heard the sound of bells as I ran, but that didn't make any sense. The first black monster broke through the grass and I saw. It was a _cow?_ Or was it a goat? It was as big as a cow, but it had a goat's beard, skinny legs, and weird eyes. _It_ is _wearing a bell! This just keeps getting weirder,_ I thought as I ran. Mean or not, it would squash me flat without noticing. But it skirted around me like I startled it, and so did the others. They slowed down until they were milling around me like they didn't even notice. One of them looked at me and lowered its head. It pawed at the ground and I waited for it to run at me with its arm-length horns. It huffed some air, then turned and slid a long, slimy tongue around some grass. It looked back over its shoulder at me casually.

"Moo," it said.

* * *

Olivier Fowler POV

"What in the world are those things?" I asked after we found out the mutts weren't going to mash us into pudding. They were just eating a bunch of grass.

"It's a cow... I think," Tariq said.

"I guess it _is_ a farm Arena," I said. I gingerly stepped aside when one of the cow-goats lumbered past me.

"Can we eat it?" Logan asked.

"I don't think we'd better try," I said. Another one of the mutts bleated like a sheep, and one screamed in my ear.

"Maybe we can ride them," Tariq said.

"Man, that'd be _epic!_ We could take on the Careers with that thing!" I said. I went up to one of the mutts and looked it over. It nudged me aside, since I was in the way of his food.

"How would we get on?" I asked. I stood in front of the mutt to look down its back. It swung its head to one side and clobbered me. I flew into the air and sideways ten feet or so, landing in a heap. It was like getting hit by a car.

"Are you all right?" Tariq asked as he and Logan bent over me.

"I think it killed me," I wheezed.

* * *

 **14th place: Luxen Linderman- shot by Lanie  
**

 **Luxen would have done much better in an urban or at least modern Arena. He was sharp as a whip, but there wasn't anything for him to work with. His only weakness was his coddled lifestyle. He didn't have the edge that living in the streets would have given him, and he didn't have the heightened awareness to hear Lanie coming. I went ahead and used him to show that death would usually take much longer than I write. I truncate things for the story's sake, but dying of a punctured lung and internal injuries would take hours. Thanks YesmyLordCiel for Luxen. This wasn't his Game, but he played it very well.**

 **Someone suggested cow or goat mutts, and it was too funny to pass up. Goats scream like maniacs, so I had to include that. Someone also suggested they should be fail mutts, which was also hilarious. They were supposed to be like raging bulls. _Someone_ forgot the Chemical X.**

 **I'm the one that sent Luxen the food he mentioned. It made sense for him to get a lot of sponsors, and I didn't let it affect his placement. In the future I might do that for rich or Career Tributes, but it won't ever affect their placing.**


	36. Minefield

Logan Quinn POV

The mutts seemed content to graze in one area. They were making us uneasy after they cracked Olivier's rib, so we moved on. I was glad they were in the Arena, though. They'd trample down our trail.

There were twelve of us left. We were halfway through. Half of the Careers were left, too. Assuming they were all together still, there was a chance we could fend them off. I didn't know if Olivier and Tariq were really ready to kill, but I knew I was. I could do the dirty work if they had my back.

I heard cow bells in the distance as we walked. None of us really knew where we were going. We were just hoping that the grass would eventually end and maybe there would be something else, like a shelter or a lake. The grass around us thinned slightly so we could see small patches of bare dirt. It was almost weird seeing the ground again. I was used to the grassy carpet of the Arena. Then lightning hit me.

As quick as thought, something huge and black grabbed me before I even saw it burst from the ground. I had an instant to see it was a spider before it pulled me into the dirt and the top of its lair slammed down. I thrashed and kicked at it, but its fangs crunched into me on both sides and it was like my brain shut down. I dimly heard Tariq yelling my name as everything faded. I could have fought anything in the Arena. I couldn't fight that thing.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

I ran at the hole and hooked my fingers under the lid, trying to pry it up. Olivier dragged me back by the armpits and we both fell on our backsides.

"We have to help him!" I yelled. His cannon interrupted me.

"He's dead," Olivier said. We sat where we'd fallen, too scared to move. We clung to each other without shame.

"What was that thing?" I asked. "It looked like a spider."

"How did it know he was there? It went straight at him," Olivier said.

"Maybe it felt his footsteps," I said. Olivier got up and tiptoed back farther away from the spot. I craned my neck to look closer without moving.

"There's a little mound there. That's how we can tell where the are, if there are any more," I said.

"Oh god, I hope there's no more," Olivier said. He was shaking, and I was too. I knew neither of us had either really processed what had just happened yet. I got and stood next to him. I looked around to make sure the coast was clear. When I did, I wet my pants. Now that I knew what I was looking for, I saw them. There were dozens of mounds dotting the ground, as far as I could see. And we were right in the middle.

* * *

Alice Grace Silvin POV

There was a parachute in the sky. It floated down right next to me, and I picked it up.

"It's for you," Cierra said. She pointed at the 8 marked on the box. _Oh boy, a present?_ It was warm in my hands as I twisted it open. There was a little basket inside full of chicken nuggets and french fries, two of my favorite things from the Capitol. There was a little bottle of milk, too.

"Wow, look at this! Thanks!" I said to the sky. Cierra said they were for me, but I gave her three nuggets and some fries. There was still plenty for me, and they were delicious. It was much better than hay. I nibbled the breading off some and ate the others whole.

I didn't notice that I kept itching at the back of my head until Cierra mentioned it.

"Something bite you?" she asked.

"I don't know. It's just itchy," I said. She moved around behind me.

"Let me look, just in case," she said. She ruffled through my hair and it felt just like when my mother did it at home. It tickled a little, too.

"Oh, ick!" Cierra said. I started to turn my head to ask what it was, and I felt a tiny pinch. Cierra looked at something between her thumb and finger. I wrinkled my nose.

"Ew, what that on my _head?"_ I asked. Cierra was holding a disgusting little bug about the size of her thumbnail. It skin was grey and its body was pill-shaped. It had ten tiny legs by its brown head. She dropped it and crushed it under her foot.

"Did it leave a mark?" I asked. My hands itched to explore the spot it came from. Cierra checked.

"Just a tiny little red spot," she said. "It doesn't look bad." It was a good thing I was done eating, because that would have ruined my appetite. I tucked the basket back in the box and noticed something in the bottom.

"Hey, there's something else," I said. I picked out a needle like the ones the Peacekeepers used to draw blood.

"I'm not sick," I said in puzzlement. I read the words printed on its side.

 _Not medicine. Defend yourself if necessary. Tillo._ There was a skull and crossbones under it.

"You better be careful with that," Cierra said. It made me uneasy just thinking about pricking myself. I wrapped it in some bandages Cierra brought from the Bloodbath and put it in my pocket. I couldn't use that against the Jabberwock. It was way too small.

* * *

 **13th place: Logan Quinn- Eaten by spider mutt  
**

 **I wanted someone in the alliance to die abruptly, and the dynamics worked best with Logan. I knew Logan would go far, since he had the skills. If he hadn't gotten eaten by a mutt, he probably would have been at least in the top five, since he probably would have ended up killing Tariq and Olivier eventually. I had my eye on Logan since Jayman has horrible luck with Tributes. When I saw that Troy was his too, I knew only one could win anyway, so it was okay to kill Logan. Thanks Jayman for Logan. He was strong in a reasonable and fitting way and he was the most suited for the Games outside of the Careers. Troy's still going strong, and he's definitely the strongest one yet.**

 **Alice shared her food because it was in character, but she still gets credited for a meal's worth of calories.**


	37. YOU get a sponsor! YOU get a sponsor!

Lanie Mather POV

I felt different, like I'd done something so terrible I could never be the same. Luxen attacked me. I shouldn't have felt guilty. But there was no getting around that I'd killed him. It was one thing to know someone deserved to die, and another thing to do it yourself.

My side was throbbing and it felt warm. I knew it was getting infected, no matter how much I tried to keep it clean. It was getting harder to walk. I knew if the Games went on much longer, it would kill me. There just wasn't anything I could do. I could try to kill everyone else first, but I didn't know if I could bear it.

It was like a sign from the heavens when I saw the parachute. I stretched up to grab it and winced at the pain in my side. I sat back down and pressed one hand to the wound while I opened the package with the other.

I knew it could only be one thing, and I was right. A tub of cream was inside the package. I daubed it on my wound and it went numb right away. Somehow, I could feel it healing me. There was a blanket along with it. It was folded tight, and when I unfolded it, it was big and thin. If I sort of draped it over some broken grass, it could make a makeshift shelter. It wasn't cold enough that I needed one, but it would be amazing to stay dry when it next rained. I felt my spirits rising as the cream rejuvenated me. Things were looking up.

* * *

Troy Cahill POV

Olivine slipped away sometime last night. She knew we didn't have much time before we'd fight, and she didn't want to fight me next. I preferred to save that battle for later as well, so it all worked out.

I was almost annoyed when I got my first parachute. In six days, they hadn't sent us anything. All I'd eaten in that time was two eggs and half a chicken. I felt my strength flagging and wondered if they were going to let us all starve.

I tossed aside the water bottle I found in the package. It had beenr raining enough that I hadn't had to worry about that. I eagerly opened the other package, expecting to find the food I needed. When I saw the contents, I groaned. It was a box of stupid chocolates. They smelled great and I was happy to have food at all, but I needed _fuel,_ not sweets. Trust the Capitol to send that. Crag was probably tearing his hair out. How are those people the ones that run the country?

* * *

River Summers POV

It was almost a thrill to hunt. It never seemed to sink in that I was hunting people, and I vaguely comforted myself with the thought that I wouldn't hurt someone who couldn't hurt me, like Alice. If it had just been animals I was hunting for food, I could have come to enjoy it. But I knew when the time came to actually kill, I'd remember what I was really doing.

In this Arena, I had to keep moving, since I left a trail. As I avoided the Careers, I wondered who I'd next cross paths with. All but one of us were going to die, and I would possibly be the one to kill some of them. When I next saw someone, which of us would kill and which of us would die?

I wasn't expecting a parachute. I had food and water, and my knife was good enough. _I hope it's socks,_ I thought as I opened it. My own socks were crusty and rough against my feet from getting wet and sweaty so many times.

It was something even better: three tarts filled with different types of jam. It was silly of the Capitol to send food like that, but I was glad they did. They all smelled amazing, and I couldn't help myself. I ate one in three bites and savored the huge mouthfuls of flaky crust and raspberry jam. It tasted like the berry patches back home. There was another package with it, and I opened it. It held a bottle of water, some bug spray, and a knife. I set the knife aside and sprayed myself with the repellant. The mosquitos weren't so bad, but every night I felt the ground under me squirming lightly with creepy-crawlies. I hoped it worked on all of them.

I picked up the knife and examined it. We see a lot of knives in Seven. This one wasn't like my whittling knife. It was lighter than it looked, and its blade was six inches long and an inch thick. It tapered at the end and stopped at a sharp upward hook. There was a groove on the side that I knew was to funnel blood away from the handle. It wasn't a knife for bringing things into the world. It was a knife made to take them out.

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

I saw what Velvet was talking about. Those other Tributes weren't like us. They weren't important, and I could kill them when the time came. I didn't even have to be a cold, scary monster. Mars could be nice to the people he cared about. He just had to be brave when he needed to be.

"Hey," Velvet said. She pointed out a long package in the sky. It had a box at one end, like they were sending us a really long trident. I saw the 10 on the bottom and knew it was mine. When it reached the ground, we opened it.

"Why did they send you _flowers?"_ Velvet asked when she saw the boquet of rainbor striped lilies.

"They're for you," I said. I picked them out and handed them to her on one knee. "But they are not as fair as you." She took them and sniffed them dramatically.

"You're too kind," she said. Luckily, there were practical things in the box, too. The long part was a staff, and there was a bottle of bug spray under it. Velvet cheered as we spritzed ourselves. I'd caught a tick crawling up my sock, and that was enough for me. It felt good to have a weapon. I could better protect Velvet with it. I could do whatever I had to.

* * *

Velvet Tek POV

Bambi must have made peace with what we had to be. He seemed cheerful again, and I was glad for him. My own package appeared not long after his. We cheered when we saw the steam rising off it, and we cheered more when we saw the four loaded backed potatoes inside. I was even happier when I saw the crossbow. I'd never seen a Tribute use a crossbow, but I'd fallen in love with it in training. It was easier to aim than a normal bow, and it wasn't flashy like a sword. Between that and Bambi's staff, we were ready to fight close up or far away. I almost missed the slip of paper around its handle.

 _Please come back. I miss you._

 _Miss you too, Toby,_ I thought. I hoped he was all right, and I'd do my best not to break his heart.

We sat together and ate potatoes like two kings, sour cream on our faces and bits of bacon in our teeth. We watched the stars come out and they looked wonderful, even if we could only see a little bit past the grass.

"What are you going to do first when you get back home?" I asked.

"I'm going to read some books," Bambi said right away.

"Is that all you ever do?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, pretty much. I know a ton of stories though," he said.

"Tell me one?" I asked.

"Okay. Let me think of one," he said. He paused for a moment and went on.

"... After that, Edmund knew there was no room for love anymore. His heart grew hard and he prepared to fight. All around him there were enemies, in the prison and outside. He couldn't show any of them mercy if he wanted to win back his love. Most of all, he had to kill Danglars..."

* * *

 **I waited a while to write this because I keep tabs on the reviews to see who's in and who's out, and I wanted to make sure I got them all. I ended up just stringing together all the sponsors anyway. I think I got them all, and if I missed any I can put them in the next chapter.  
**

 **I noticed Troy's POV was a little short, so I have him penciled in for more attention soon.**


	38. Fight and Run Away

Olivier Fowler POV

I thought it couldn't get any worse than watching Logan die. It was worse. We were completely surrounded by dozens of the same monsters that snatched him away, and we couldn't even run. That was the very thing that would get us killed. Tariq huddled next to me, shuddering.

 _I need to keep my head,_ I thought. But it was impossible. We'd have to use magic to get out of this. _But I'm good at magic._

"Stay still," I said to Tariq. I crouched down and started to unwind one of my shoelaces. Magic was all about making people think you're somewhere when really, you're somewhere else. I was about to put on the show of my life.

I carefully rummaged through our supplies, looking for the heaviest item. I settled on a hammer and tied it to the end of the shoelace. I swung it back and threw it by one of the spider pit, holding on to the other end of the string. A spider lunged from the hole and scrabbled at the ground. When it didn't see any prey, it vanished back underground. As I'd hoped, it didn't take the hammer. I gently pulled it back to me.

"What are you doing?" Tariq asked.

"Next time I throw it, we jump on the other side of the spider," I said. "We have to time it _just right,_ so we land when the spider's already out. After that, whatever you do, don't trip until I throw the hammer again." Tariq nodded, but I could see the terror in his eyes.

"Ready?" I asked. I threw the hammer. "Now!" We both jumped and landed a step apart, at the very moment the spider attacked two feet away from us. We felt the ground shudder as another nearby spider stirred, but stayed hidden.

 _It worked,_ I thought with some amazement. Still, it had been utterly terrifying, and one mistake would kill us both. I quailed inside when I saw how far we still had to go. But the show must go on.

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

 _Chicken is so good. Hot, juicy chicken. The juices running everywhere. It's so pink. Know what else is good? Potatoes. Mashed potatoes. Fried potatoes. French fries. Pizza, sandwiches, hamburgers, ice cream, spaghetti. It's all so good._

I couldn't understand why the sponsors weren't sending more. Luxen was gone, so all of One's money should have been coming to me. Were they mad I'd only killed one Tribute? It wasn't my fault the Arena was so crappy. It was impossible to _find_ anyone in this place. None of us Careers had killed many Tributes.

I took my handful of clean-picked bones from my bag and licked them. There wasn't a scrap of meat left on any of them. I'd had maybe a thousand calories since the Games began, and it had been a week. I nibbled at the raw surface of the bones and pretended I could taste them.

 _A bone is part of an animal, right? People eat animals. That must mean we can eat bones,_ I thought. I took a drumstick and crunched into its end. The bone splintered and something delicious and meaty fell into my mouth. _There's more meat inside?!_ I thought with delight. It was soft and foamy, like weird meat mousse. I looked at the broken end of the bone and saw it was filled with something brown. It looked like it went all the way down. There were splinters of hard bone in my mouth too, but I chewed them into slivers and swallowed them with the meat. I gnawed on the bone until it was entirely gone. It was strangely fulfilling, like I was proud I'd eaten the whole thing. I should have saved Red's feathers, too. Maybe I could have eaten those.

* * *

Troy Cahill POV

It was very nice of my sponsors to send me food. I didn't know why they sent chicken, though. It was yummy and all, but I just ate chicken. Not that I was complaining. There was mashed potatoes, a roll, and coleslaw, too, and I ate them all with relish.

 _This sucks,_ I thought after I finished. I couldn't find any of the Tributes in the tall grass. The trails overlapped and led nowhere. We'd be here for weeks at this rate, and it would be a terrible show. The people were probably restless already. They'd grow bored and stop sending food. I needed to do something big.

 _If there wasn't all this stupid_ grass! I slashed pettishly at some of the grass around the Cornucopia. _Maybe it's time to get rid of it._

As soon as I had the idea I knew it was great. It could potentially end the Games in one day and give me a body count that would put me down in history. Best of all, the Games would be over and I could do whatever the heck I wanted, which wasn't the Games.

I checked to see if I had the supplies. There was plenty of water in the Cornucopia, but I hadn't wanted to take any chances, so I'd been storing more in whatever container I could find whenever it rained. I had gallons of the stuff. I also had a blanket, which I was going to need.

The area around the Cornucopia was stomped flat from the Bloodbath and from when we were all camped on it. I doused the ground it water and pulled up the thin layer of leftover grass. Then I soaked the blanket and hung it over the Cornucopia opening. I poured on more and more water until I had only one bottle left. If my plan worked, I wouldn't need any more. By the end, there was practically a moat around the Cornucopia. I only needed one more thing. I walked to the edge of the grass and lit a match.

* * *

Eve Sable POV

I just ran right into her. Neither of us heard the other one coming until we were right on top of each other. The other girl was carrying a bow, but I was too close for her to shoot. Instead she grabbed my hair and yanked me toward the ground. I kicked her shin on the way down, hard enough to scrape off the skin. She tried to kick me and I stabbed her foot as I yanked at the other one. Then we were rolling on the ground, both going for the kill. She bit my knife arm and I scratched at her eyes. She clamped on harder and I I started to bleed. I swapped my knife to the other hand and tried to stab her face. She turned and I ripped a gash in her cheek.

We were both sweating and panting for breath. My lungs burned as we fought. I rolled on top of her and she grabbed my knife arm with both of hers. She tried to flip me over and I almost lost my balance. I looked up to reestablish it and saw fire. My lungs were burning because they were full of singed air. The grass behind us was an endless inferno and it was coming toward us as fast as I could run. I jumped off the girl and ran off diagonally away from her. I needn't have worried. She ran off in a different direction. What was behind us was unimaginably worse than each other.


	39. Destruction by Fire

**Long chapter! Probably because everyone in the Games is involved.**

* * *

Velvet Tek POV

One time, one of my teachers mentioned that people used to run with bulls as part of some festival. I couldn't think of anything more stupid than that. I could think of one thing more over-the-top, though: running with bulls that were _on fire._ Bambi and I were sprinting headlong through the grass with fire licking at our heels. Alongside us, a herd of cow mutts was running too, bawling and screaming.

It was like a horrible nightmare. As far as we could run, there would be more grass, and where there was more grass there would be more fire. There was no escape from the worst death in the world. It was like death was running behind us, waiting to drag us away.

One of the cow mutts stumbled and fell. Its friends ran over it, stomping it and mauling it. After we passed, I saw the fire reach it. Its fur started to smolder and it tried to heave itself to its feet. Bambi and I were holding hands as we ran, and he yanked me behind him. Another of the mutts smashed into me and knocked me down. Its hoof landed on my leg and it snapped. Bambi was pulled down with me, and he tried to pull me back up. The adrenaline let me stand, but I could barely move.

"Just go!" I yelled at Bambi. He didn't even try to argue. He picked me up like I didn't weigh anything and slung me over his shoulder. I tried to tell him I'd slow him down, but he couldn't hear me over the crackling flames. I could barely talk anyway, my lungs were so hot.

The mutt must have damaged more than my leg, because I could barely move. I sucked in breaths and gasped for air as Bambi kept running. I couldn't believe how fast he was going. It was like he wasn't even carrying me.

It was getting even harder to breathe. My mouth kept smacking into Bambi's shirt and it was hard to keep the air moving. I started to get lightheaded and things faded. I wasn't scared, though. Bambi would get me to safety, and he didn't, we'd be together. I couldn't understand how death could be nothing, but I had to face it eventually.

* * *

Lanie Mather POV

That other girl killed me just as much as if she'd stabbed my heart. I hobbled away from the fire as fast as I could, but I couldn't do much with one foot. I dragged my stabbed foot behind me like an iron weight. The air was already unbearably hot, and the smoke was so thick I couldn't see. I just kept moving and prayed I wasn't going deeper into the fire. My eyes stung and ran with tears until I squinted them nearly shut.

 _There's no way out,_ I thought. _The entire Arena must be on fire. Whoever happens to be farthest from where it started is going to win._ I knew it wasn't me. It was all around me, and I heard it coming closer. The smoke choked me and I coughed incessantly. I finally stumbled forward and lay flat against the ground. The smoke wasn't so thick down there. I started to crawl, and my leg wasn't such a hindrance in that stance. There was still a chance. There was a chance I'd last the longest, and then I would live. I wasn't giving up. When the smoke was so thick I couldn't crawl, I lay on my belly and dragged myself forward. I kept going until I couldn't think, and then I kept going until I couldn't breathe.

* * *

Alice Grace Silvin POV  
My hands were all tingly, and sometimes they were sore. It was probably because we ate nothing but grass. My head hurt from all the sunlight and the lack of good food.

A dark cloud floated by in the tiny bit of sky I could see. _That's moving too fast for a cloud,_ I thought.

"Hey, is that smoke?" I asked as I pointed it out. Cierra saw it and about went nuts.

"Oh my god. We have to go," she said. I heard the crackling and saw what she meant. The Arena was on fire. It sounded far away, but it might move quickly. She grabbed my hand and we ran away from the smoke. It would be really bad if it reached us. You were supposed to get out if there was a fire, but we were stuck in the Arena.

Something burst out of the ground in front of us. Cierra shoved her arm in front of me and held me back.

"It's the Jabberwock!" I yelled. I took out my needle and got ready to attack it, but it ran right past us like it didn't see us. When it was gone, Cierra pulled me forward again.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"Come on! We have to go!" she yelled. I pointed at the Jabberwock's den.

"We can go down there and find Anise!" I said. Cierra started to say something, but then stopped and looked at the hole. She pulled open the cover and we crawled into the hole.

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

It wasn't fair. I could kill anyone and fight anything. I couldn't stab fire or cut it open. It would follow me wherever I went and it wouldn't stop until it ate me up. No one would remember a Career who killed one Tribute and burned to death. I'd failed.

I knew it wouldn't be long until it reached me. They say burning to death is the most painful way to die. I felt tears leaking out at the frustration and helplessness of it all. I couldn't stop my death, but I could make it my own. I took out my hay knife and held it against my wrist.

 _Wait,_ I thought. _You can still win this. You know who set this fire. The only Tribute who would set the grass on fire would be one who could stay safe. That would be someone in the Cornucopia. Troy did this, and the Cornucopia is safe._ I felt the life flow back into me as I turned toward the fire. I could follow my own trail back to the Cornucopia. I'd hardly moved since we split. I ran over the tramped grass with fire at my sides. Then I turned, and it was right in front of me. I knew there was safety on the other side of the flaming wall. I could see it in the smoke that wasn't in the air in front of me. Heat bore down on me like a furnace and I wondered how fast a human burned. Did we burn like a log, or did we burn like a straw? I was about to find out. I took a running start and jumped.

Once, when I was little, I burned my finger on a hot stove. The searing pain I felt that day was multiplied a hundred times over, and it covered my entire body. I closed my eyes, since anything that hot would have to boil them. My hair ingited and the fire raced up to my scalp. I wanted to scream, but I was afraid if I did my lungs would burst into flame.

It all only lasted an instant, but it was more pain than I'd felt over my entire life. I landed in a circle of unburnt grass and immediately dropped to the ground. The grass was damp and it quenched the flames in a second. I got up and ran toward the Cornucopia, away from the thick smoke. I knew Troy was in there. He couldn't see me, since a blanket was blocking the door. All the better for me. He'd wait until it was done burning and think he'd won. The roaring fire drowned out my noise as I crept next to the Cornucopia. When the fire was over, it wasn't victory he'd find.

* * *

Eve Sable POV

I didn't want to die. I wanted to get through the Games and never hurt anyone again. I didn't want anyone to die, but so many people had. Why would they do this? They killed us and made us kill each other. Why would they make us burn? Nothing is enough for them.

I couldn't outrun the fire. There wasn't anywhere I could go. They'd pick out the least charred of us and crown her the Victor. Maybe they'd already picked someone and sent the fire for everyone else. We never had any control over our destinies. I thought this was all just a Game, some terrible fantasy from the Capitol. No one could imagine something this terrible.

 _I'm going home,_ I told myself over and over as the air grew hotter and my breath grew weaker. It got easier to believe each time. My troubles seemed to drift away and time slowed down. Everything started to fade, just like a fantasy. The nightmare was over.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

With one final leap, we were out of the danger zone. I was more terrified than I'd been since the Games started, and I would have thrown up if I'd had more in my stomach. Olivier and I backed away from the spider pits and started to giggle nervously.

"That was awful," I said. "But you're a genius."

"Yeah, I am," he said. "So, uh... were you a little scared?"

" _No,"_ I blurted as I blushed.

"Sure, Puddles," he said. I was almost as embarrassed as I was scared.

"Shut up!" I yelled. He held up his hands.

"Hey man, it's okay. I was so scared mine went the wrong way. It's in my stomach now," he said.

"You _are_ full of it," I said. " _What the heck is that?!"_

Neither of us were ready for what was behind us. Them spiders weren't ready to give up. They were all out of their holes and running toward us, dragging their fat, bloated bodies over the ground. They moved so fast we didn't even have time to run. I shrieked when they reached us. _This is it,_ I thought. But they ran right past us, one so close I shuddered at its furry leg against my side.

"What on Earth are _they_ running from?" Olivier asked.

"That," I said. I pointed at the smoke in the sky. He recoiled.

"Oh shoot, we have to go," he said.

"Wait," I said. "There's nowhere to go."

"You got a better plan?" he asked. I pointed at the empty nests and he gaped.

"We hope those go somewhere."

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

There _was_ an end to the grass. As quick as a flash, the grass in front of me parted and I found myself surrounded by flat land with normal, green grass. I kept running and smashed into something invisible at full speed. It knocked me flat on my back and I squished Velvet underneath me. After all the danger and panic, I laughed.

"I found the force field," I said to Velvet. She didn't answer.

"Did I kill you?" I asked. I got off of her and saw she was terribly still. Maybe she'd passed out from lack of oxygen. Now that we were in fresh air and the wind was blowing the smoke away, she'd be fine. But why was she so pale?

"Velvet?" I asked. I put a hand on her arm and everything stopped. The Arena was on fire, but Velvet was cold. The air was fresh, but she wasn't breathing. She was full of life, but she was so still. I hadn't saved her at all.

There weren't any words to scream or vases to break. I knelt over Velvet and cried. I'd heard the cannons. Which one was hers? If I had run faster, would she have lived? I'd killed her, but she wasn't livestock. She was real. When she died, she took all the beauty of life with her. There was nothing left that was worthy of saving. Let Mars kill it all. It didn't matter.

* * *

 **I got the idea for this at work. I knew it would really wallop the Games and show how dangerous Troy was. I wanted something that would take out multiple Tributes and be remembered for Games to come. I also messed up Logan's placing. He was 12th. Thanks for pointing that out. I'm terrible with placings- I can't keep numbers straight on the number line because I can't tell my left from my right.  
**

 **11th place: Lanie Mather- Smoke inhalation**

 **Lanie had grit, and that's all that got her as far as she did. She could have been a Bloodbath, but she held out strong. She did what she needed to and never gave up. I didn't pick her as Victor because I didn't see that undefinable quality of a Victor, but she gave as good as she got. Thanks TranscendentElvenRanger for Lanie. She reminded me of Mattie from True Grit, and she was one of the strongest female characters I've ever seen in a film. (I of course mean the original classic and not the remake)  
**

 **10th place: Eve Sable- Smoke inhalation**

 **Eve never seemed to have enough strength and lack of mercy to win, but she was strong enough to last a long time. For a while I had her set to attack Velvet and get killed by Bambi, but instead I sacrificed her to the fire for a higher body count. If the fire hadn't interrupted her, she probably would have killed Lanie, but she ended up crippling her anyway. I liked Eve because she had a normal story and she was a good fit for the universe. Thanks ItsaCatsWorld for Eve. She didn't die in the Bloodbath this time, and she was a welcome and pleasant addition to the story.**

 **9th place: Velvet Tek- Suffocation from smoke inhalation and smothering on Bambi's shirt**

 **Velvet was spicy. I always love outgoing Tributes because they keep the story moving, and I loved Velvet's joie de vivre. She matured and developed over the story, and she started something with Bambi that was tragically shortened. Out of the two, Bambi seemed more likely to live, and eventually she'd either die or they'd be left together, which would have ended tragically. Thanks CarlpoppaLOL for Velvet. I loved her unique personality and how much she grew.**


	40. Slaughterhouse

Troy Cahill POV

I could feel the air cooling and I knew the fire was dying out. I'd only heard three cannons. It should have been more that that. Did the Gamemakers send rain? I didn't hear it on the roof.

I was almost nervous because more people didn't die. All I ever heard from my father was how great the Games were and all of his exploits. He'd made it sound so easy, like he just _knew_ his boy was going to do the same thing. It had been a week and I'd barely made a dent in the other Tributes. I wanted to make him proud, but it was slipping away from me.

It seemed like everyone in Two lived for the Games. For most of the Districts, they were the worst thing in the world. For us, they were all that gave us value. We weren't like the others. _We_ fought and made the Games great. We took the shame the Capitol forced on us and made it our glory. We were the strongest and the best. Even under their thumb, they didn't own us. We were proud warriors and nothing stopped us.

 _I'm going to make him proud,_ I told myself. No matter how many Tributes I had to kill. To die in battle was the best way to die. I was honoring them. Every one I cut down brought me closer to glory. And when I won, it would all be over. I'd have put in my time and I could do whatever I wanted. I could see all the other parts of life, like partying or starting a family. I could retire undefeated and see what all life had to offer.

The air was cool again. I felt the blanket draped over the door, like they always told us back in elementary school. It wasn't hot, so I was good to go. I pulled it aside and ducked under it. The grass around the Cornucopia was nearly obliterated, and only a few patches remained that I could see. It was going to be much easier to find the others.

I stepped outside the Cornucopia to start, but as soon as I got outside someone stabbed the back of my head. I heard bone cracking and knew it was over. I pushed whoever it was away and tried to stay on my feet, but it only took a moment. There was so much of life I still wanted to see, and above all, I wanted to be like my dad. How many had I killed? Five? I hoped it was enough.

* * *

River Summers POV

The Arena was gone. All that was left of it was a few clumps of charred grass. I'd made it to the strip of land at the edge, but three of us hadn't. I could only hope it was Troy, Cierra, and Olivine.

The land was littered with dead mutts. The smell of grilled beef filled the air and it sort of smelled amazing. There were also horrible giant spiders. I'd seen them running toward me on fire, but none of them made it. They shrieked as they died. I didn't know spiders could scream. Their bodies were still twitching, and I tiptoed around them in disgust. I stopped by one of the cow barbecues.

 _When life gives you lemons,_ I thought. I examined the body and tried to think of where the meat came from. I wanted to take from the outside to make sure it was fully cooked. The biggest flat and accessible place was... the butt. I started half a foot away from the actual tail portion and started to hack. The meat was more tender than I expected. Once I had a sliver cut, I tugged and a huge chunk fell from the bone. I nibbled on it and it tasted like normal cow meat, just a little stronger. For better or for worse, no one was going to starve anymore.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

My gamble and Alice's fantasy worked. The spider's den was lined with webbing so thick air couldn't penetrate it. We heard the fire raging over us, but we were safe and sound. Of course, light could barely get in either, so we were stuck feeling around in near darkness. Alice was under me, trying to find a back entrance. She pulled at the webbing and then flicked her sticky fingers.

"Are we running out of air? It's getting hard to breathe," she asked. I hadn't noticed, but I was nearer the surface. I cautiously raised the trapdoor an inch and saw that the fire was mostly gone. The grass around us was smoldering, but the smoke had dissipated. A charred spider lay a few feet from our hole.

"We can go now," I said.

"We didn't find Anise," Alice said. I crawled out of the hole.

"He must have hidden her somewhere else," I said. I noticed she was still panting, and she pressed a hand to her chest. Her smaller lungs must have taken the fire harder, but it was over now. She'd be okay.

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

They were all just animals. They were like raging bulls that needed to be put down. I'd stop them and then I could go home. It wouldn't bring Velvet back, but no one else would die. I took my staff from the strap on my back and snapped the tip off into a jagged point. I picked at the splinters and thought about which one I'd kill first. Whoever started the fire was the most destructive. I'd kill him for the good of the herd.

I didn't want any gifts, but I still opened the parachute when it arrived. If it was a better weapon, I could get the job done faster and more humanely. An animal didn't know it was doing wrong. It didn't deserve to suffer. I found two bread rolls and a tub of fried potato slices in the basket, along with something metallic and folded. I ate the potatoes before they got cold and saved the rolls for later. When I examined the shirt more closely, I saw it was chain mail. It was so thin and light I could wear it under my shirt without it weighing me down or even being noticeable. It would come in handy if one of the bulls got rough. I took my staff and got ready to slaughter.

* * *

 **8th place: Troy Cahill- stabbed by Olivine**

 **I never considered Troy a villain. Tributes from Two were told all their lives that the Games meant glory. He was just a child soldier and I couldn't blame him. I killed him here because it was an attack he never could have expected. Olivine came out of nowhere and he thought everyone was laying low from the fire. Troy was a good Tribute because he had the appropriate skills for his backstory, but he wasn't basic. He had facets to his personality and a good reason to play. Thanks Jayman for him. I'll go into this more after Cierra dies, but his District definitely isn't disappointed in him. They're actually just super pissed that Olivine attacked from behind.**

 **I'm going to Mexico with my grandfather this Thursday, so I plan to have this nearly done by then and end it at a point that will make sense once I get back. That said, it ain't over till it's over. If you want, tell me who you think is going to win and who you want to win. I want to make sure my pick isn't totally hated by all.**


	41. I'll Fly Away

Olivine Martinez POV

Troy's arm was like a firebrand across my burned flesh. Pain rippled through me and I was overcome with relief when his cannon sounded a moment later. I never would have been able to fight him. I stumbled past his body and rifled through the supplies in the Cornucopia. I didn't expect burn cream, but I knew there would be a first aid kit. When I found it, I awkwardly opened it with raw fingers and looked inside. Sure enough, there wasn't burn cream, but there _was_ a basic ointment to sooth and disinfect wounds. I spread it across the worst of my burns, which were mostly on my face and hands. My clothes had covered the rest, and I only jumped through a foot of actual flame. I could feel the damage deep in my flesh even after I spread the cream on. My fingers didn't want to flex and my skin was tight and itchy. I couldn't see much of it, but I felt clumps of hair missing from my head. I probably looked like something out of a horror movie.

I gave the cream some time to settle before I got ready to move. With the Arena demolished, I could find the other Tributes and have the place cleared in two days. The only one I had to worry about was Cierra. The rest were probably starving and exhausted. The Games were mine to win.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

It had been a day since the fire, and no one else had died. Olivine or Cierra must have set it, because Troy was in the sky that night. If neither of those two won the Games, there was a big chance it would be one of us. It didn't seem real that we were so close. We lay on the ground looking up at the newly visible stars, and there was nothing to do but talk.

"One of us might actually win. I never thought it was possible," I said. _One of us._ The unspoken thought lingered in the air.

"I hope so, but... what are we going to do if we're the last ones?" Olivier asked. I expected the atmosphere to be tense, but it was just sad.

"You're safe, anyway. I'd never be brave enough to kill you," I said.

"Aw, you like me that much?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess most of us would do anything to save their lives, but that's not what I'm scared of," I said.

"What, you got something worse?" he asked. There was nothing to lose. Soon, either I'd be dead or he would. I let it all out.

"If I was the last one left, I'd be alone," I said. "I've always had someone else, even if they made things worse. I don't know what I'd do by myself."

"You'd be the same. And you'd be cool," Olivier said. _He thinks I'm cool?_ Conversely, the thought made me want him to live all the more.

"You always talk about helping other people or being with them. I'm with you and I can see you're neat just by yourself. You don't need anyone else," he said.

"Have you ever been alone?" I asked. He laughed.

"You know, I guess I wouldn't know about that. I'm a twin, so I was born with a friend," he said.

"But you're okay without him. And I guess I'm okay without Elijah," I said. For the first time, I was happy Elijah wasn't with me. He was safe at home, and that's what I wanted for him. Because you didn't have to be with someone to love them. I'd never stop loving him, no matter where I was.

* * *

Alice Grace Silvin POV

I didn't know why I was so tired. I could barely move, and my knees were horribly sore. Even though I was lying down, my heart kept racing. Cierra seemed really worried. She kept checking on me and watching the sky for a parachute. None of that stuff seemed real anymore. No one would really make children fight, and of course we were all going to be okay. If I got really sick, they'd sent me home to get better.

The Arena was all charred a few moments ago, but I saw flowers starting to grow. We must have been almost across the board. Cierra was so excited she hugged me and started to shake me. I smiled at her and pointed at all the pretty flowers. I looked over her shoulder at the lovely blue sky and saw someone else.

"Anise! I found you," I said. She was floating in the sky, and she had two long, lovely white wings. I knew what she was, and it filled me with delight.

"You're an _angel?_ You were an angel the whole time. I never even knew," I said. She floated closer until she was right over me. Her hair streamed out behind her and she was glowing. She held out her hand.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"Ready for _everything,"_ she said. "I have so much to show you."

"Yeah! I'm ready. Let's go," I said. I reached out and took her hand. Her glow spread to me and I felt light as air as two feathery wings grew out of my back. She pulled me up off the ground and we flew into the sky.

* * *

 **7th place: Alice Grace Silvin- Lyme disease from a tick bite  
**

 **You were right, Everlastingimpression. It's hard to be sneaky when it's so obvious I wouldn't put a detail in unless it meant something. I had this planned for a long time, since I didn't want Alice to die violently. I gave her a few extra days so the disease would develop naturally and so people had time to guess what's going on. Usually I have a grace period when I start a disease. If people figure it out and send the right medicine before they die, they get to live. This time Alice's fate was more set, since I wanted a gentle death. She's with Anise now, and she's happy. Thanks Ultimatemaxmericashipper for Alice. I read your reasoning for Alice to last a long time and thought it made sense, so here she is. She was sweet and friendly and shows the worst of what the Games does.  
**

 **Since Olivine was only exposed to actual fire for a second, her burns are mostly first-degree with some second-degree. My research is based on the time I burned my hand with oil and the flesh got all bubbly. I looked like Freddy Krueger for a week but then it healed.**


	42. Third Cannons

Erwin Jackson POV

Logan was a punk, but I thought he might win. I didn't expect him to go the way he did, but that's the way the Games are. They take the best and they take the worst. He was neither.

* * *

Sky Levings POV

I knew what was going to happen to Elena. Maybe twice someone like her has won: Toby and his partner. Six seems to have a monopoly on that.

* * *

District Five POV

Kev took over the Blazers. He led them on a hit in Logan's memory, and ten kids died. Surely that's what Logan would have wanted. Esther is still wearing black, and Elena's family dealt with it in various ways. Her brother swiped her stuff to hock for cash. Her parents realized too late that having no daughter at all was worse than having one that wasn't like their son.

* * *

Toby Cash POV

Usually I didn't even know when my Tributes died. Velvet deserved better than that. For the first time in years, I noticed everything. There were three new Victors I'd never even talked to. They all seemed all right. I wondered when the boy died.

* * *

District Six POV

The trains ran with or without Sylvester, but we all missed him. Seemed like every time someone actually loved life in Panem, the very country couldn't tolerate it. Velvet was so lively it seemed impossible she was dead. We couldn't understand it.

* * *

 _Luxen Linderman-_ Olivine Martinez POV

Good riddance to him. He halved One's chances and made us look weak. I'd have killed him myself if it wasn't poor form.

* * *

 _Troy Cahill-_ Olivier Fowler POV

We were all hoping to see him. Out of everyone left, I was most afraid of him. If Cierra or Olivine killed me, at least they were hot. Troy was just scary.

* * *

 _Logan Quinn-_ Tariq Bluegrass POV

Was he alone up there? He talked about being in a gang. Maybe they were up there too, fighting it out in heaven. Probably he was ready to stop killing. Maybe he actually _wanted_ to fly around playing a harp.

* * *

 _Elena Cortes-_ River Summer POV

She seemed nice. I only saw her for a moment, at the Bloodbath. She must have had an entire story I'd never know. All of us did, even the Careers.

* * *

 _Velvet Tek-_ Bambi Kirkland POV

People kill cattle. Cattle don't kill people. It wasn't right that Velvet was dead. All I'd ever had was books. She was the first one to make me care about the real world. I wished I could go back. In books, the good guys always won.

* * *

 _Alice Grace Silvin-_ Cierra Daline POV

Why did they do it? It had been thirty years since the Dark Days. Alice wasn't even a baby. They told us the Games brought us honor. There was no honor in this. I knew _I_ made a mistake joining, but now I knew we all did. We so loved the Capitol that killed us that we clamored to die for them.

* * *

 _Eve Sable-_ Bambi Kirkland POV

I'd seen that girl before. Was she from my District? It didn't matter. She was dead.

* * *

 **Almost there! I wasn't planning to do interviews since it's always the same: families praising their kids and telling them to come home.  
**


	43. Bolt to the Head

Olivine Martinez POV

 _Food! Food food food..._

The cow mutts were still warm. I ripped off chunks of their flesh and gobbled them like candy. I felt strength flowing back into me as I ate until I was full for the first time in over a week. It was utterly primal, like a beast devouring prey. I wondered how much longer I would have survived without it. Wouldn't that have been a disgrace- the mighty Career dying of starvation.

My hands were sticky when I stood. I wiped them on some leftover bandages and changed the dressings on my wounds. I'd barely reversed any of the damage, but I was functional. If I killed the others and got back, they'd fix me. I just had to kill them all.

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

I found the first animal quickly. The grass was thinner and they couldn't hide as well. Livestock doesn't usually hide anyway. They don't know they're only here for food. It was a cow, not one of the bulls. When she saw me, she bolted away. I must have spooked her. I ran after her.

When she saw she couldn't get away, she turned around a drew a knife. _So she has horns after all._ She looked dangerous, like a bull who's killed before and knows his strength. I tried to remember how we killed them back home. Sometimes we shot them, but usually we broke the skull. It was easiest for them.

I swung my staff at her head, but she blocked it with her hand. It cracked against the bone and she cried out, dropping her knife. She dove to get it, but I smacked her hand again. That was the difference between humans and animals. Humans knew how to use tools, like a staff to give me a longer reach. Every time she charged me, I warded her off with the staff. When she tried to run, I hit her legs from behind.

She started to bawl as I attacked. It wasn't going right. I didn't want to hurt her. We tried to slaughter humanely. I started to hit faster, hoping to get it done quickly, but she was strong. I hit her again and again and she started to bleed. She grabbed the end of my staff and I shoved the point into her. It slashed her hands and stuck in her side. She screamed again and I yearned to get it over with. I beat her again across the head, and I finally did some damage. I struck twice more and she lay still. It was a horrible job, but she was done suffering. I took the knife on the ground so I could do it better next time.

* * *

River Summers POV

Bambi was bigger than I was, so I ran when I saw him. He was never like that before. In the Capitol, all he did was read. He jumped out of his skin if someone interrupted him. He looked like an animal now.

I ran away because I knew I couldn't fight him, and I was right. His staff was so long I couldn't get near him, and I couldn't get away either. He started to beat the life out of me as I struggled to get away. I grew more desparate as his blows started to break bones. I wanted to live. I wanted to watch my hair grow back. I wanted to have a family. He was taking all that from me. Why was he doing it? He was a monster.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

I did everything I could, but Alice was still dead. We'd barely known each other, but I loved every second of her friendship. She never tricked me and she didn't stay with me to get something. She was just a friend.

I didn't know what to do. There were still other Tributes. I could ally with one of them. Any of them except Olivine would appreciate a Career for an ally. But I didn't want any of them. I was tired of losing friends. I wanted it to be over. If Alice couldn't live, none of them deserved to either. I'd kill them all, leaving Olivine for last. She was the only one who could fight me, and with luck she'd die before I had to.

After everything, I still liked Olivine. I ran away before I could find out whether she'd betray me. Maybe she missed me, or maybe she'd been hunting me ever since. If we'd met outside the Games, would she have given me a second glance? She was strong and determined. I would have gotten in her way. We were rich in Two, but I wished I'd been born somewhere far from the Capitol, like Eleven. They all had to work together there.

* * *

 **6th place: River Summers- beaten to death by Bambi  
**

 **River picked herself up by the bootstraps and I thought she might win. Then I had another idea and needed a way to eliminate her. The logistics of a fight against Bambi seemed appropriate. It's hard to fight a staff with a knife. River was small enough to die in the Bloodbath but she proved determined enough to make it this far. Some people couldn't connect well because she didn't have allies, but I had her full form so it was easier. Thanks lisaisanut for River. I loved her determination and the haircut was so cool.**

 **Fun fact: I worked in a slaughterhouse. I didn't kill the cows, but I thought it would have been interesting to try.**


	44. Friends Applaud, the Comedy is Over

**Sorry, Olivier didn't get his weapon because I forgot. Bambi now has a hunting knife, too.**

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

Another day passed. I was afraid to eat the mutts after that, in case they spoiled. I'd just have to finish the Games before I burned the fuel from before. I started methodically combing the Arena, sweeping it over for leftover Tributes. If we didn't find each other soon, the Gamemakers would draw us in anyway.

I wondered if those two boys were still allied. I'd have to be cautious if they were. Even a Career can fall to superior numbers. Cierra was dangerous as well, so my ideal first target was Bambi. I was surprised he'd made it this long. He seemed like such a mouse back in the Capitol.

An errant thought gave me pause. The boys were probably waiting for an attack. Bambi was probably hiding somewhere in a hole. But Cierra... Cierra was probably hunting me back.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

There were only five of us left. As much as I dreaded losing Olivier, I also dreaded the idea of being left alone with only us left. I had no idea what would happen, but I suspected the Gamemakers would have to kill one of us. Either I wouldn't see Elijah again or I'd lose my ally.

I snuck away for a minute. I just had to visit the little boys' room, but I wasn't about to tell Chuckles over there. On my way back, I heard something like a broken pipe. Visions of terrible mutts leaped into my mind, and I rushed to get back to Olivier.

Olivier _was_ the broken pipe. The boy from Ten was pushing a broken staff into his neck as he struggled. I screamed and ran at him, and he darted away. I knelt by Olivier and tried to stop the blood with him, but it was getting everywhere.

"No, please be okay," I begged. Olivier tried to say something, but he didn't have a throat to say it with anymore. I wanted to hear his voice. I wanted to make him all better. All I could do was watch him die. I couldn't stop the panic.

"You'll be okay," I said again and again. "You're magic. Do the magic." Olivier reached behind my ear and when he brought his hand back, his token was in it. He handed me the wristwatch and smiled weakly.

"Not _that_ magic. Make yourself better!" I said. I started to sob.

* * *

Olivier Fowler POV

 _That's it for me._ It can happen that fast. I never even saw Bambi coming. The blood loss made me feel euphoric, and I felt worse for Tariq than me. I didn't know if he could take it. At best, it would devastate him.

I'd had a good life. I'd had a family I loved and a brother who would mourn me. I'd performed in front of all of Panem and I'd blown them away. Whatever happened next, I appreciated the time I had.

With all the strength I had left, I covered the hole in my throat and took a deep breath. I looked up at Tariq and said the perfect last words.

"Curtain."

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

A wounded bull is dangerous, and two bulls are too much to fight. I ran when I saw the other one coming. I'd have to come back after the first one died.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

I backed away from Olivier as he started to grow cold. Being with his body was worse than being alone. I jumped up and started to run. I didn't know where I was going. I wanted to run all the way out of the Arena and back home. Someone would probably see me soon with all the grass gone. I wondered who would see me first.

As it turned out, something felt me first. I thought they were all gone, but a few must have lived. It grabbed my foot like a flash and pulled me into its pit. I wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

Another cannon. We were almost at the end. If it was Olivine's, the Games were mine. Before, I hadn't really wanted to kill anyone. I was only going to do what I had to in order to live. Now, I was almost eager to spill blood. There was so much pain inside me it felt like that was the only way to let it out- to carve it into someone else.

I finally found her near the edge of the Arena. Her skin was red and patches of it were burned. She looked awful, and she almost didn't look ready to fight. Neither of us attacked right away, but I know only one of us would walk away.

* * *

 **5th place: Olivier Fowler- Throat slit by Bambi  
**

 **Olivier would have died here even with a weapon. He was actually my initial pick for Victor. I had hoped this time that wasn't a kiss of death, but here we are again. I thought he could do all sorts of cool magic tricks, but he didn't have the supplies. I did what I could with his spider idea and I should have been more clear that he would need to be sponsored items. Even without his tricks, Olivier was a nice guy. He went out trying to comfort his ally, and he never let the Games change him. Thanks PrinceofCorinth for Olivier. I loved writing his first scene and I was delighted by his personality.**

 **Tariq's lack of obituary is not a mistake ;)**


	45. Fight Fight Fight

Olivine Martinez POV

So we finally met again. I was hoping I wouldn't have to fight Cierra. She didn't have the cruelty of a Career, but I knew her too well to cut her down like prey. We might have been friends in another world. She didn't belong in Two. She should have been born somewhere peaceful. She wasn't a murderer.

"Are you all right?" she asked. I had to smile, even though it stretched my skin painfully.

"Do I look all right?" I asked. She looked like she wanted to comfort me. She held her knife reluctantly.

"Guess we should fight, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. "It's not personal, all right? We know we have to." She nodded, and we started to circle. The Gamemakers, whether they meant to or not, made it certain we'd have a bloody fight. It's so hard to kill someone with a knife. We stepped close enough to strike and I went first. I swiped at her hand and drew a small cut before she evaded me. She swatted my arm aside and tried to stick her knife in my ribs. I jumped back and grabbed her wrist. I twisted her arm to break it, but she was too quick. She swiveled her wrist and slashed my fingers.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

I didn't know if I could fight someone like Olivine, but I was doing all right. I switched tactics and punched her throat. She slashed my arm as she backed away. I struck again at her side and she slammed her elbow into my arm. If it had been locked she would have broken it, and as it was she bruised it hard. I ignored the pain and refused to let it affect my balance. She tried to hook my leg and I let her start, then leaned into her. My weight brought us both down and we started jabbing at each other. Neither of us could concentrate on our own blows while blocking the other's, and we jockeyed for position on the ground.

I switched strategies again and stopped trying for a death blow. While Olivine strained to strike a fatal spot, I went for a war of attrition. I increased my strikes, knowing that she'd block them but trying to score enough small cuts to drain her blood. While I was on top for a moment, I head-butted her nose and dragged my knife all down her arm. Our blood made everything slippery, and I almost fell off. I thought she was stunned, but she brought up her knife arm and stabbed me in the ribs. I felt the blade catch on bone and wondered how deep it went. I thought she was getting slower, and I kept up my staccato strikes. She flipped herself on top of me and bore down at my throat. I moved my head aside as far as I could and avoided most of the blow, but it cut the edge of my neck deeply. I kicked between her legs and stabbed her knee when she drew back.

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

I was losing too much blood. If I didn't finish it soon, I'd be done. I couldn't even run after she stuck my knee. I went for her stomach in the hopes of disemboweling her. The close quarters meant she couldn't avoid the blow entirely. Instead she stabbed my shoulder and threw me off-balance. My knife dragged through her torso from the ribs to the hip and tore the flesh open. She bucked and kicked me off, and we lay next to each other. I tried to get back up, but I could barely move.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

How was she still going? How was _I_ still going? I didn't know either of us could take this kind of punishment. I tried to sit up and felt my insides shift. I fell back flat and watched Olivine, waiting to ward off her next attack.

 _I shouldn't have expected anything else,_ I thought. _I made a stupid decision and now I'm paying for it._

"I think you won," I panted. Olivine clutched her bleeding arm and her chest heaved.

"You know, I was about to say the same to you," she said.

* * *

Olivine Martinez POV

 _Won't the others be happy? They're so scared of the Careers. We took care of ourselves in the end._

"This sucks," I said. "I didn't want to fight you. I always liked you."

"You did?" Cierra asked. She smiled, and it looked crazy with her ruined body.

"How'd you even get mixed up in this?" I asked. She laughed tiredly.

"I just wanted attention. Stupid, huh? How about you?" she asked.

"I wanted to know I was good enough. I wanted people to remember me," I said.

"Of course they'll remember you. You did great," she said.

"No one remembers second place," I said.

" _I'll_ remember you," she said.

"You're dying," I said.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "Sorry I killed you."

"Sorry I killed _you,"_ I said. "You really think they'll remember me?"

"Definitely," she said.

* * *

Cierra Daline POV

Why would Olivine be worried? She was so cool. She was like the perfect Career. And she liked me! I finally made a friend and she killed me.

I had nothing to lose and only moments left. Before I could think better of it, I reached for Olivine's hand. Her expression didn't change, and she didn't say anything. She just let me take it. There was so much I regretted, but I'd paid now. I was even, and I was ready to go.

* * *

 **4th place: Cierra Daline- knifed by Olivine  
**

 **I didn't intend to have two boys left. It worked out that way this time. Cierra was unique, especially for a Career. They're usually very confident and independent, but she was neither. She made a big mistake and realized it too late. Her lack of killing spirit meant her chances were nearly nil, but she still tried her best. Cierra was so lonely she even befriended her killer, and that basically sums her up. Thanks Kkfanatic for Cierra. We've all messed up, and I'm just happy my own screwups didn't have such consequences.**

 **3rd place: Olivine Martinez- knifed by Cierra**

 **I had Olivine planned to die in the fire, but jumping through it to kill Troy was just too epic. It seemed easy to pair up her and Cierra for a mutual deathmatch, but it worked, so I went with it. I appreciated Olivine's determination and how it didn't make her merciless. She wasn't as friendly as Cierra, but she had enough mercy to take her hand at the end. Thanks Primaryfocus for Olivine. I loved her name (I had to look it up, but it's a gem) and her quiet grace.**


	46. Finale

Kazuo Braun POV

 _I can go home now. No more killing. I won't have to be here long anyway. Once I get a Victor they'll let him take over. There are enough mentors from One who_ want _to be here. Luxen was bad luck. Olivine_ had _bad luck. Next year it's back to normal._

* * *

District One POV

Sometimes we make mistakes. The workers celebrated when Luxen died, but we soon changed our minds. His father shot himself shortly before his son died, and Glosses inherited the business due to Luxen's will. He renamed it Luxen Enterprises and announced a set of new policies Luxen had ordered- things like full disability pay, paternity leave, and a doubled retirement pension. We misjudged the boy. He wasn't like his father at all. As for Olivine, we mourned another rising star lost too early. She did good. We _do_ remember everyone who goes. We just only celebrate the ones who win.

* * *

Pray Jager POV

The little whelp surprised me. She finally grew a spine and lasted farther than I thought (which would have been the Bloodbath). Pity she went out, but she went out fighting. Troy was cool too. He was smarter than he looked and the fire was a good idea. He was a good Career. He just wasn't good enough to win.

* * *

District Two POV

Cierra's "friends" came to her funeral and wept uproariously. Then they went out and forgot about her. Even her killer cared more than that. We never thought we'd lose Troy. There was a sense of unfinished business in the air, and he seemed to haunt the parties he never got to go to.

* * *

Sequioa Wilson POV

Hax was gone so quick I hardly knew him. River was a fighter. I saw her go from a sensitive waif to a hardened warrior with one haircut. I thought she might get back. I've lost so many Tributes it never surprises me, but this one still hurt. I just wanted someone to take over for me. I was tired of sending girls to die. For another year, it's still just me and Paul.

* * *

District Seven POV

There's only one thing sadder than seeing a man carve a child-sized coffin: seeing a man carve one for his own daughter. It was beautiful, and she would have loved it. In Seven, the trees are like life to us. There's something comforting about being inside one when we die. Maybe someday, after years had gone by, a tree would grow from that spot, and River would be there forever.

* * *

Peppermint Wilson POV

It was over and done with. Anise took care of herself early on and all Olivier's jokes couldn't save him. It doesn't matter how good a person you are or how much people love you. You die all the same.

* * *

District Eleven POV

Lorenzo carried on the show without Olivier, but the magic was gone. Life goes on every year, but every year a little bit of it is gone. Anise and Olivier didn't deserve what happened. No one did, just like no one deserved war.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

I thought I was dead when I felt the spider grab me. Instead, it hauled me inside its nest and wrapped its long legs around me. I watched through a sliver of light as it turned me around over and over, wrapping me in sticky strands of webbing. I was too petrified to scream, and soon even the sliver of light was cut off. I hyperventilated as the webbing grew tighter around me, but it never cut off the air. Why didn't it just eat me? Logan's cannon went off in seconds.

I felt something stab into my stomach and hoped it was finally over. Venom was pumping into my body, but I didn't die. It hurt worse every minute, but I never died.

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

They sent twenty-four of us in. There was only one more left. One more, and it would be over. I could go back to the world and see real people again. I'd looked for the last one all day, but there was no sign of him. I couldn't imagine where he was hiding. The grass was nearly gone and I'd searched all the leftover clumps. Maybe he was wandering around looking for me, too.

I could hardly remember who I was before I came. Everything was killing and pain here. I had to slaughter without even using the animals. It was senseless death. Back home, we never killed animals without using them. They were too valuable. Even cows were valuable.

The sun was setting, and I still hadn't found him. The Gamemakers didn't like peace. They'd pull us together before long. I had my staff and my knife. One more sacrifice. That was all that was left.

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

I never could have imagined something this terrible. Even the Gamemakers weren't this cruel. I thought it was too much when I saw the mutts, but there was so much worse. How long had I been in this hole? All I heard was the shifting of the mutt beside me. He turned me every few minutes... or was it hours? It felt like days. Maybe it was only seconds. There was no way to tell. There were no sounds and there was no light. It was like I was buried alive. I tried to tear the webbing, but my arms were tied tight. My stomach churned and I wanted to spew up all my insides. Why wouldn't they let me die?

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

Two days. I'd looked for the final livestock for two days. Was he following me? Was he right behind me, somewhere I could never see? I wondered if there had ever been a world outside the Arena. I remembered fantastic things in a faraway city. Was that just a story from my books? Was Velvet just another character? I didn't know what I'd do back in the world, if it existed. I'd seen things I never would have imagined, things more horrible than any spooky tale.

"Velvet," I called out. If I'd made her up, maybe I could bring her back. I'd do anything they wanted. I'd kill for them if it meant getting home. Just no more of this. Did it ever end?

* * *

Tariq Bluegrass POV

 _I must be dead. I went to Hell. Hell can't be worse than this._

I spat up a stream of fluid. It splattered the webbing in front of me and ran down my face. I could hardly breathe with it clogging my lungs.

 _This is because I abandoned my allies. I'm worse than a monster._

The mutt scuttled next to me. I heard the clicking of its jaws. It nudged me with one leg.

My skin was getting tighter. It stretched across my body like paper that would break at the slightest touch. My insides crawled and something pressed against the inside of my throat. Something clawing and sharp. Bile leaked from my mouth and I screamed a gurgling noise inside my cocoon as it all came loose.

My stomach tore open like a ripped shirt. A mass of crawling legs and jaws spread over my ruined torso and blood filled my cocoon. They ran over my face and swarmed over me as the ripped at the webbing. For the first time in eternity, I saw the light again, and it was worse than the darkness. A second stretched on for ages as I saw what had happened to me. At last I died, but I didn't die alone.

* * *

Bambi Kirkland POV

A cannon sounded. The other one was dead. But I didn't kill it. What happened? I saw a face in the sky. It wasn't a cow's face. It was a boy's face. Like all the others. I knew what I'd done. The Games were over, and I didn't have to lie anymore. I killed them. I was the monster. I saw the blood on my staff and I moaned. I threw it away and threw my knives after it. There was a hovercraft in the sky, like something from a science fiction story. As it grew closer, I fell on my knees and screamed.

* * *

 **2nd place: Tariq Bluegrass- explosion of baby spiders from stomach  
**

 **I take sick joy when someone requests a horrible, gruesome death. You can rest assured I will always honor that request. Once I got the spider mutt idea, this death was reserved for either Tariq or Bambi, since both requested deaths were the same. It was originally Bambi's, since Tariq was my second pick for Victor. Initially I thought he'd be a paranoid, clingy villain, but I saw potential for him to grow from his neediness and become more accepting of himself. I only changed my mind about two chapters ago. Either he or Bambi would have made good Victors, but I picked Bambi and will go into that in his blurb. I judged Tariq too soon when I read he was codependent, and I modified my development for him after I realized I was too harsh. I learned from Tariq, since he and I are opposite with relationships. My thanks to Everlastingimpression. Tariq challenged me to confront my biases and his flaws made him human and gave him room to grow.**

 **Victor: Bambi Kirkland**

 **Bambi became my Victor at the very end. Reading through the reviews, I saw a lot of people comment on his potential as a Victor in future Games and how his morality was more complex. I noticed my Victors all tend to be "good guys", and I thought it would be a change to have a Victor who wasn't so clean-cut. Bambi didn't do anything the Games didn't force him into, and I can't imagine how hard it will be for him to forgive himself. I also know he's going to be a great contrast to Cornflower. I think he'll stand out from my more innocent Victors and show the damage the Games do to a psyche. Congratulations to Thebigpig. Instead of getting exploded by spider eggs, Bambi won. You can look forward to seeing him forevermore in future stories.**

 **I changed my mind and wrote the finale before I left. I intended to write it after and have a real-time element to the three days Tariq was in that hole. I won't have time to write the after chapters until I return, though. I'm not looking for submissions until this story is over, but I am starting a new one after this and I want to let you all know I already have an Eight female, which will make sense when we get there.**


	47. Coronation

Bambi Kirkland POV

Someone tried to come in my room after a few days. I hid under the blankets and threw things until they left. I didn't want them to get near me. I was a murderer. Velvet told me they were just cattle, but she was wrong. I killed two children just like me. I didn't deserve to win. I should have died in the Arena. I was a monster, and I couldn't bear for them to see me.

I expected to see a hideous thing when I looked in the mirror. Instead I found a caricature of a person. My hair was pale gray with coppery roots. My eyes bulged out of a skull with skin over it. My gums were bleeding and my teeth were barely held in. When I looked at the rest of me, I saw my stomach was distended and I could see nearly all of my bones. My knees were he widest part of my legs and my hips were a sunken bowl.

I stayed in the room as long as I could. I watched my body slowly fill back up as they pumped food into it. I closed my eyes and turned away whenever doctors and nurses intruded. I tried to push them away and refuse the food, but they held me down like the sick cows back home.

The doorknob turned, and I hid again. I heard a clicking noise and a snuffle as something came nearer the bed. The sheets rustled and a tiny black snout pushed next to me. It seemed to float up and Labyrinth landed on top of me. He tried to squirm under the sheets and I poked my head out. Cornflower was by my bed. She must have brought Labyrinth. I didn't want to see her either, but at least she wasn't looking at me. She never did. She didn't say anything, which shouldn't have surprised me. She kept looking at the door, like she didn't want to be here either.

"They told me to come see you," she said. I shrank back when Labyrinth pressed next to me. I didn't deserve him. But he didn't seem to notice that. He kept licking me and he was shaking with excitement.

"I can't go out there," I said.

"I hated it too," she said.

"I was the bad guy all along," I said. Labyrinth yipped.

"You're one of us, and we don't judge," she said.

"You didn't kill anyone," I said.

"I lived, so they died," she said. As little comfort as it was, I knew one person didn't hate me. I didn't understand why. I killed children like cattle. I saw the way Tariq looked at me, and he was right. Labyrinth should hate me too. They say dogs can sense evil. He should have been snarling and tearing at me. But he loved me. He was looking at me like I was the greatest thing in the world. I wished there was nothing else but him.

I brought Labyrinth in with me when I went to the stylists. They thought he was just darling and made him over right along with me. He was the only thing that made it bearable. They made me look like I was inside, and I saw my own evil in my face. They dyed my ruined hair white and dressed me in a white leather jacket with white pants and dark boots. _Cattle._ Then they flecked my face and outfit with fake blood and draped a surgical mask with a skull on it around my neck.

"You're positively ferocious!" Mint said when they were done. "A real butcher." I curled my fingers in Labyrinth's fur and shook.

Labyrinth waited behind the curtain while Harlequin interviewed me. Her smile was sharp and her eyes were hard as she started.

"Tell us, was it hard killing all those times? You made it look so easy," she said. Her smile flickered when she saw my reaction. She looked down and adjusted her skirt.

"Yes," I said. It was a lie, but I just wanted it to be over. She showed mercy and started rolling the tape. I watched Velvet live and die again like a book you always hope will end differently when you read it again. I saw me as they all did and saw that even after I changed, I still looked scared. I almost couldn't tell it was murder.

President Galba said something when she came out, but I wasn't listening. I looked at the crown on her pillow and knew she understood me, too. It was shiny black stone with jagged points like crackling flames. It was a crown for the Horned King or the Dark Lord, not the worthy hero. It was perfect for me. It settled on my head like all their blood.

"To a worthy Victor," Galba said as she placed it on me. Perfect words and a perfect crown for someone like me.


	48. Initiation

Bambi Kirkland POV

I spent a lot of time with Labyrinth over the next few days. The people in the Capitol cheered whenever I went outside, and I heard them calling outside my room. Out of my window, I saw children running around with replicas of my mask from my interview. They pretend-stabbed each other with staffs and knives. It was too horrible a world to be a part of.

I did a lot of reading, too. The day after the Coronation, Cornflower gave me a giant book with an embossed cover and gold-edged pages. I'd heard of _Crime and Punishment,_ but I'd never had enough time to read it before. When I started it, it seemed like a cruel joke, but when I reached the end, it made sense. The "hero" of the book did a terrible thing just like I did. He went through all the guilt and pain I was feeling, and it almost swallowed him up. But then, right at the end, he found forgiveness. He didn't have to do anything to earn it. He was sorry for what he'd done, and he knew he couldn't make it better. He was afraid he was too evil to redeem, but after a long time, he started to heal. It was supposed to be a real classic, so maybe it was worth listening to. When I finished it, I started again.

The others kept bugging me to come out and party with them. Apparently it was "the rules". When I wouldn't come out, they invited themselves in. Thirty-four Victors piled into my room and made themselves at home. At first I wanted to shove them all out and hide under the bed, but after a while it wasn't so bad. Most of them had a particular manner about them. They moved slowly and kept checking me in their peripherals to make sure I wasn't scared. The Careers didn't do any of that, but they tended to cluster together, except Kazuo. He was across the room looking at Pray. Labyrinth ran through them all, loving the attention and the crowds.

"We gonna party or what?" Hyden asked.

"You know, some of us _don't_ like killing people," Sky said. A girl who won a long time ago stood next to me.

"None of us believed it the first time either, but you only did what you had to," she said. She was right. I didn't believe it yet.

"Well, we have to do _something._ It's dull as Twelve in here," Hyden said. Some of them started bickering and I retreated to a bookcase. An older Victor was there. I hardly recognized him. It must have been Drone, but I hadn't seen him in ages. I wasn't even born when he won. I started when he looked up.

"No, you're fine. She's right, you know. We've all done what you did. If you're a monster, we're all monsters too," he said. He could tell I didn't believe him, so he went on. I sat next to him.

"You think we all got out without guilt. You _know_ the Careers didn't," he said, and he looked at Estrella. "I just look like a nice man, don't I? You'd never guess these hands held a boy underwater until he stopped kicking. He didn't even attack me. He tried to share his food with me," he said. I looked at his hands. I didn't see any blood.

"How can I ever tell them what it's like?" I asked. Only other Victors understood. I'd never be able to talk to anyone else in Panem. I was like a leper, cut off from the world.

"There's nothing worse than having no words," Drone said. I thought of my cries in the Arena, when the pain and guilt were worse than any book could tell. Was that going to be my life?

"I never used to read much before the Games. I thought poems were silly things filled with nonsense. After, I saw why people wrote that way. Sometimes language isn't enough for all the hurt, and you have to make your own. You break all the rules because you're past them. You can't speak everything that's happened to you. Write it down. Write it all down and it's like going through it again. Every time, it sucks out a bit more of the poison. They'll never understand everything, but they'll listen," he said. People say all writers started as readers. I never would have dared to write something. I thought I wasn't good enough and I'd never match up to the great books I read. The way Drone made it sound, I wouldn't be writing for my readers. It would all be for me. If it would stop any of the pain, I wanted to try.

* * *

 **Sometimes I write Victory Tours and sometimes I don't. This time I'm going to, since Bambi had such connections with Velvet and his victims. I'll either combine that with the epilogue or have one more chapter.  
**

 **The Victor that Bambi didn't know the name of was Page.**

 **PrinceofCorinth is writing an SYOT named Nobody's Gotta Know. I have two characters in it, so I want the rest of the slots to hurry up and get filled so it can start.**


	49. Epilogue

District Seven

I saw hate radiating from River's father. He looked so much like her. It was like seeing her vengeful ghost. His stare lasted for ages as I delivered my canned speech. I wondered if it was as long as it took me to kill her. I could see all the things he wanted to say and the pain that burned brighter than the rage. There was nothing he could to me that I didn't deserve. I never wanted to see Seven again. It was gorgeous, with its lovely trees and its pastoral greenery. I was a blight to it, and as soon as I could I'd remove myself so I couldn't scorch it.

* * *

District Eight

The people pretended to give me privacy when I stole away to the graveyard. It wasn't hard to find Velvet's marker. The ground was broken and the dirt was still bare above her. I laid down a boquet of rainbow irises. I thought they would suit her. They were colorful and radiant, like they were crying out to my eyes. They pressed against the stone lifelessly, as lifeless as she was.

"I wish you had won," I told her. "You were alive. I'm not. You made the world brighter. Why couldn't you have won?" Her cold marble gravestone looked back at me. It was Capitol-issue. They wanted the stone to last, so everyone would see their victims. It stood taller than the others and her face was etched into it. Her stone eyes were lifeless and cold. They mocked the girl she was.

"It should have been you!" I cried. Her stone shouldn't have been there marking her death. The dirt shouldn't be holding her down under the ground. I threw myself against the stone and tried to push it over. It didn't belong there and it was wrong. I dragged my fingers through the dirt like I could free her from her prison.

* * *

District Nine

There was so much grass. It whispered to me all the horrible things I'd done. Anything could have been in that grass. Tariq, asking why I'd killed his friend and running from me in fear. Horrible mutts like the spider that killed him. I hadn't seen that until the recap. If I'd known my life meant that death for him, I'd have killed myself first.

* * *

District Eleven

Olivier was still there. He was in the crowd looking at me. He wanted revenge. I'd never seen him look so bitter. He didn't do anything, though. I made my speech and there was a feast. He never took his eyes off me, but when I was done, he was gone like a shadow.

* * *

I didn't have anywhere to go but up. Two things were a comfort as I tried to go on: Labyrinth and writing. Labyrinth never wanted to leave my side. He went everywhere with me as he started to grow bigger. Fluvius brought him a little cape and told everyone he was a "therapy dog". He certainly was therapy to me. Whenever the flashbacks came and I started to shake, he put his paws up on my leg and laid his head in my lap. He wouldn't move until I was ready. I started to gather any dogs I found in the District. I brought them all to my house and trained them so they could help people like Labyrinth helped me.

The people of Ten were nothing but supportive. They just saw me as a second Victor. That meant a year of much-needed food and celebration. Children crowded around my house hoping for gifts or just a glance at me. They were so happy I was alive I started to agree with them. Labyrinth thought I was good. The other Victors thought so. All of Ten agreed. I hoped so many people couldn't be wrong.

Once I started writing, I couldn't stop. When I wasn't mowing my lawn, I was writing. My first project was tortured prose without any grammar or story to frame the emotion. It was an ugly snarl of jagged words and black guilt. Obviously, my personal writings weren't fit for the public eye. The Capitol wanted my "talent" to be bright and cheerful. I didn't mind, since I found solace in that, too. My stories for the Capitol had grand heroes and endless romances. They all had happy endings. All I would write were happy endings. I thought of my private writings like my past- the wounds I was working to heal. Writing the feelings down brought them out from inside me, and I transferred all my pain to lifeless paper. When there were no words, I made my own. The happy endings were my future, I hoped. If I wrote such lovely things, maybe someday I could live them. All my characters got happy endings. Someday, maybe I would find one for myself.

* * *

 **And so another Victor starts his development. These things don't happen overnight, and Bambi will surely change every new year we see him. I'm excited to have another Victor for Ten, even if Cornflower will appear less. I'll put her in where I can and make sure Bambi gets the same space as the other Victors.  
**

 **One thing I forgot to add earlier: I didn't create any of Alice's stories. They're all from Alice in Wonderland or Through the Looking-Glass.**

 **Wouldn't you know it, I'm writing another story! Submissions are now open and I anticipate we can start soon. I'll see you there. It will be called Power to the People  
**


End file.
